The Darkness Returns
by White Angel Chan
Summary: SEQUEL TO MUTILATION!!! Yami Bakura was locked in the shadow realm, but he is not powerless. He want's to escape, but he needs a replacement. Someone he can manipulate. Someone with access to power. And vengence is always a bonus... {Finally Completed!}
1. The Voice in the Shadows

Alrighty! White Angel returns for the long awaited sequel to "Mutilation". PG-13 for violence and so forth.  
  
Summary: Yami Bakura was locked away in the shadow realm, but he is not powerless. He is still connected to the real world by the magic of the millennium ring. He plans to escape, but in order to do that, he needs a replacement. One who is innocent and trusting enough to believe the bodiless voice he hears in his dreams. One with access to power. And vengeance is always a bonus...  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
{In a dream}  
  
[thoughts]  
  
POV is stated at the beginning of each break.  
  
............................  
  
Ryou:  
  
{Help me....}  
  
It was that voice again. That haunting voice.  
  
{Please...It's so cold here...and dark...}  
  
I couldn't see where it was coming from. Shadows engulfed everything around me. Only vague shapes were visible in this darkness. I knew I was asleep, but I wasn't so sure this was a dream. It seemed like so much more. I could feel the coldness. But the voice was far more chilling than my surroundings. It chilled me to the bone. But it was so hard to resist as it beckoned to me.  
  
{Come to me... Help me... Release me....}  
  
The voice was absolutely hypnotic. Calling out to me. Begging for me to help it. I wanted so much to be able to do what it asked of me, though I didn't know why. It's pleading seemed to pierce my heart. I ran through the darkness searching for the source of the voice. Without thinking, I called out to it.  
  
"Who are you? What is this place?"  
  
{All your questions will be answered... once you release me... Hurry... Please...}  
  
Normally, I would find this to be a very sketchy answer, but I couldn't resist. The voice seemed to be pulling me towards it. I was powerless to stop it. My mind could only register one thought: do whatever that voice tells you to. I have often been told that I am too trusting for my own good, but even for me this was a bit much. Still, as the voice called to me, I could not refuse it. But it was already too late. I was waking up.  
  
I stirred, halfway between asleep and awake, the haunting call from the dream fading but still present.  
  
{You will come again...I will wait for you...}  
  
I opened my eye and blinked as the morning sunshine shone through my bedroom window. Of course, I only had one eye to open and blink.  
  
I yawned and stretched, the dream still present in my mind. I'd had it several times now. I seemed to get closer to the voice every time, but I had never reached it. That dream gave me goosebumps, so I pushed all thoughts of it away and looked at my alarm clock. As usual, I had woken up a precious ten minutes before my alarm was set to go off. I hated that. It was summer holiday, and I usually didn't set my alarm, but I had plans today. I was going to see my father off on a new trip. His plane left at eight, and I wanted to make him breakfast before he left. My father was far from a morning person (I could relate) and if I didn't make him breakfast, he wouldn't eat until his plane touched down in Peru. He bluntly refused to eat airline food.  
  
I stumbled out of bed and walked to the bathroom in my usual morning ritual. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. All the time my reflection gazed back at me from the bathroom mirror, the millennium eye staring out from my image. I had grown used to it. It was a final "gift" given to me by my alter-ego, usually referred to as Yami Bakura. I had not taken it willingly. But he had done it for his own reasons. He was gone now, banished by Yami Yugi, my closest friend's alter-ego. Now that I had the eye, it had its ups and downs. I had permanently lost my left eye and my vision did suffer for it. The pain of the whole experience was excruciating. And now that I had fully healed, I had to keep the eye hidden from everyone except a small group of friends. Even my father didn't know about it. I didn't tell him because I couldn't be sure how he would react. I liked my relationship with him and I did not want to jeopardize it. The way I figured it, no matter how he would react to finding out his son had been wounded by an ancient Egyptian spirit and now had a magical object embedded in his head, our relationship would be somewhat awkward. Especially since I had concealed so much from him in the past, even before the eye. Like how I really got all those cuts and bruises he had always seen on me. I liked my privacy (the main reason I had been able to hide so much from my father was because he knew this and so didn't question me much), but all this secrecy was really getting to me.  
  
But having the eye had its good points, too. I had learned to use its magic. I felt somewhat guilty about using it, though. The eye allowed me to hear and see a person's thoughts. It helped me know things that I would not normally know. But a person's thoughts shouldn't be accessible to anyone. Talk about the ultimate invasion of privacy. But not knowing how to use the eye properly is very painful. Without control, the thoughts of others can invade your mind with no warning. It feels like your head is splitting apart. It's enough to drive you off the deep end. That's why I was forced to master the power of the eye. It was not by choice. Heck, I would have gotten rid of it if I thought I could live through it. I remembered what happened to Pegasus. He'd died when he lost the eye's power. Of course, my yami had helped cause that.  
  
It took time to master the eye's magic. It took a couple months before I could use it without screaming. But now, six months after I had received it, I could find out anything a mind concealed. I didn't like to go digging, though. I used my power only for more simple things. For instance, it allowed me to see that my father was not even awake yet. His mind was dormant. Asleep. He was dreaming, but I did not want to see what of. He was going to miss his flight if he did not wake up soon. The millennium eye glowed slightly, as it always did when I used its magic. The more power I used, the more it glowed.  
  
I brushed a lock of hair into my face to block the eye from view. I then used liberal amounts of hair spray to make sure that it stayed covered. I trudged off to my room and got dressed in a short-sleeved, button-up shirt and my favorite pair of faded blue jeans. I topped it off by putting my millennium ring around my neck. The ring was vacant. Little, if any magic and no other me. It had been so since the final showdown between my yami and Yami Yugi. I wore it now because of habit and because I was quite fond of it. Despite all the pain it had caused me, it was my favorite possession. My father had bought it for me. I hated the dark powers it had once contained, but I loved the ring.  
  
I walked down the hall and knocked on my father's door, yelling that it was time to wake up. I heard him groan in protest, but he was getting up. A cold shower, and he'd be fine. I went to kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to make. My father didn't care to have fish for breakfast like most Japanese households did, and, truth be told, neither did I. My father and I are English. Bakura was a family name of ancient origin (my father had been meaning to research it to find out exactly what the origin was, as he couldn't remember). I was named Ryou after my dad's best friend and colleague, who died in a car accident before I was born. We lived in Japan because my father did research for the college. I'd lived in Japan since I was five, thought I only moved to Domino City last year.  
  
I pulled out some eggs and a few fresh vegetables. I'd make omelets. I pulled out a frying pan and began to cook. The smell wafted throughout the house, its aroma waking me up better than coffee ever could. My father came into the room, clean shaven, freshly showered, and smelling far too strongly of after-shave. I could smell it even over the omelets, and I wrinkled my nose at him.  
  
"What?" he answered my look indignantly. "I'm going to Peru. After-shave repels mosquitoes."  
  
I sighed and shook my head at him, knowing him to be making it up. "Are you all packed?"  
  
"Yep. Last night. In a hurry to get rid of me, are you?"  
  
"No, just the smell."  
  
He laughed in spite of himself. He walked up to me and grabbed a few of my chopped vegetables, stuffing them into his mouth.  
  
"Hey! I'm cooking here!"  
  
He looked over my shoulder at the contents of the frying pan. "Mmm...omelets." He backed away and sat at the kitchen table (he didn't like sitting on the floor either, so we had chairs and a taller table). "Very well, I'll wait for you."  
  
{I'll wait for you...}  
  
Suddenly I was back at the dream again. The shadows swirled around me. It was so cold, I shivered. The voice was calling out to me again.  
  
{Come to me... Meet your destiny....}  
  
The voice was so tempting. I gazed into the darkness, trying to find the being who had been calling to me. My head was swimming. I could make sense of nothing but what the voice told me to do.  
  
{Come to me...Reach out to me.}  
  
I should just do what it told me to. I lifted my hand and stretched it out towards the blackness.  
  
"Ryou, what are you doing!!!"  
  
My father's yells brought me to my senses but it was too late. My right arm brushed against the burning hot stove and I cried out in shock and pain. Father threw his chair back and was at my side in a second. He tugged me over to the sink and thrust my arm under a stream of cool, running water. It brought some relief, but not much. He held my arm there, letting the water flow over the red, already blistering mark the burn had left on my forearm. He moved it slightly to examine the injury better and I winced. Stretching the skin hurt.  
  
"God, Ryou, what were you thinking?" he asked as he reached over to turn off the stove, finally letting me go. I started to pull my arm back from the water, but he motioned for me to keep it where it was.  
  
"I...I don't know," I said honestly.  
  
"I told you three times to be careful. It's like you didn't even hear me." There was obvious concern in his voice. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong? It's not like you to just space out like that."  
  
I thought about telling him about the dream, but this was one of those weird things that I couldn't really explain. "I'm fine," I replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Save the excruciating pain in my arm and the light-headedness from your after-shave, I'm fine," I said, forcing a smile to let him know I was kidding. He returned it.  
  
I sat at the kitchen table as he dressed my burn. The omelets were long forgotten. I wanted nothing more than to submerge my arm in a bucket of ice water, but Father insisted on putting burn cream on it and wrapping it. He said if I wanted to, I could put an ice pack on it after.  
  
"You sure you're okay," he asked for the fifth time. "I can stay home if you want."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," I answered. "I'm fine. You better get going or you're going to miss your plane." He shook his head at me, an expression I could not read on his face. So I decided to check into it. I wanted to make sure he wasn't planning on giving up this trip because of me. I was careful to read only his current thoughts about me, so that I wouldn't have any morale regrets later.  
  
[He certainly doesn't look fine. I don't know that I should leave him alone.]  
  
"Don't worry about me," I said to put his mind at rest. "I won't be alone all the time. Yugi and the rest of the gang, we all have a bunch of plans for the holiday. I'll be with them."  
  
He smiled. "Somehow, you always know what to say to make me feel better. You get that from your mother, God rest her soul."  
  
I sighed. My mother had died a few days after I was born. And knowing exactly what to say to my father did not come from her.  
  
"You know, if you kept that hair out of your face, you might have seen the stove before you touched it," he said jokingly. I laughed nervously. "I wish you would let me cut it."  
  
"Only if you let me cut yours," I replied. He had a long ponytail, and he was very fond of it. He thought it made him look "cool".  
  
"No, thank you," he said, getting up. "Well, I better get going. I'll call you when I get there."  
  
"I'll answer if I'm not asleep." He chuckled again.  
  
"Now, no wild parties, no excessive drinking, and try not to break too many hearts."  
  
"So I can have controlled parties, drink moderately, and break a couple hearts?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"Exactly," he said laughing. "See you later, kid." This was our usual good- bye ritual and it put my mind at ease more than anything else could have. I watched him leave through our front door and enter a cab. Then he was off, gone for two weeks, and I was alone. My thoughts returned to the dream. Yugi and the gang had asked me to join them at the movies that afternoon. I decided to take them up on the offer. It would give me a chance to clear my head.  
  
...................................  
  
Whew! Chapter one is loooong! Needed to set the mood and atmosphere. Oh, well. Next chapter up soon. And yes, before it comes up, I did make up Ryou's family history. I'm afraid I was unable to find any information on it that I knew was accurate. I've read so many versions of his family life.^^ If anyone knows the truth, I'd appreciate you volunteering it, but I am not going to change the info in my story. Thank you.  
  
R&R please! 


	2. Battle Scars and Popcorn Wars

Keeping with the tradition of "Mutilation", the humor side-story starts this chapter. The same warnings still apply. The humor may ruin the angsty, mysterious atmosphere of the real story, so you may want to read it completely before or after you read the main story.  
  
Also.YAY!!!!!!!! Shonen Jump comes to America!!!!!!!!!! Can't wait 'til November!!!!! Comes out the same month I turn 17 and I couldn't be happier!!!  
  
Sorry...just HAD to get that off my chest. Really good news, no? And Yu-Gi- Oh! is one of the first stories they're putting in. As well as DBZ and Yu- Yu Hakusho. I really hope they don't cut a bunch of stuff out.  
  
.....................................  
  
*White Angel stands staring at a large, seemingly bottomless hole. Ryou walks up to her.*  
  
Ryou: Really, White Angel, can we talk about making Kaiba or Malik your favorite character because I don't know if I can live through another starring role? You like adversity too much. *notices the hole* What's that?  
  
White Angel: Plot hole.  
  
Ryou: Good God, not this again.  
  
White Angel: Afraid so.  
  
*White Angel picks a stone up off the ground and drops it in the plot hole. Then she and Ryou wait for the sound of it hitting bottom. It never comes*  
  
Ryou: Deep...  
  
White Angel: Yep. I'm trying to figure out what to do with it.  
  
Ryou: Why must you do anything with it?  
  
White Angel: I'm shocked that you would even ask such a question. The plot hole is the natural enemy of the author, worse even than the writer's block.  
  
Ryou: -_- Just forget I said anything.  
  
White Angel: Well, might as well put it to use.  
  
*She writes "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!" on a piece of paper, crumples it up, and tosses it into the plot hole. She and Ryou watch it fall until it is no longer visible*  
  
White Angel: Burn in Hell disclaimer...  
  
Ryou: Amen.  
  
................................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
I wandered around the shadow realm. This was fairly pointless of course, seeing as one area of the shadow realm was pretty much the same as any other part, so it didn't matter where you were. It was insanely dull. But I milled about anyway. It helped me think.  
  
I wasn't sure how long I had been here. Ten years could have passed just as easily as ten weeks for all I could tell. Time in the shadow realm was a funny thing. When there is no sun to rise or set, time was impossible to tell. Ah, the sun...Who knew I would ever miss it so much. Its warmth was heaven in comparison to the coldness of the shadow realm.  
  
Vast, empty darkness stretched out before me in every direction. How I longed to see something, anything. A tree, a stone, it didn't matter. The swirling shadows were really getting on my nerves. I had been imprisoned before, in the millennium ring. But it was so much worse now that I had tasted freedom and power again. I did not want to spend another millennia in nothingness. I wanted out. I wanted vengeance against those who imprisoned me. And my time alone was spent trying to find a way out, and it had not been time wasted. Escape was at hand.  
  
Yami Yugi had indeed sealed my soul in the shadow realm, but he did not sever my ties to the earth completely. There is one thing that is so bound to me by the millennium forces that not even being in a different dimension could cut me off from him: Ryou. As long as the ring exists, my ties to him are unbreakable. I have long been attached to the magic of the millennium ring, and now, whether he knew it or not, so was Ryou. The ring created a bond between us. That's how I knew that Ryou was alive. And that he still possessed the millennium eye. I had feared him dead. Yes, feared, for Ryou is my only was out of the shadow realm. Discovering that the link between us still held true was a ray of hope.  
  
I doubted Ryou was aware that I was not powerless (I would be much stronger if the shadow realm did not weaken me so). So much of the ring's magic was gone now that I no longer possessed it. I didn't think he could sense anything from it. That was good. Him being unaware made it so much easier for me.  
  
I had tried to leave the shadow realm by joining once again with Ryou. But I'm afraid that I could not escape so easily. The shadow realm would not permit it. I had another plan, however. I found that, with the little bit of power I still possessed, I could enter Ryou's dreams and bring his sleeping mind to this place of darkness. I doubted whether the shadow realm could tell the difference between one soul and another. Especially when they were so similar. Ryou and I may have different personalities, but our likenesses go far deeper than that. He is my reincarnation, after all. My body and spirit reborn. Seeing as I had no intention of staying in the shadow realm myself, I would find the next best thing to replace me.  
  
If I could just get Ryou's soul to stay in the shadow realm long enough for me to come in contact with him, I could summon the power from the ring that remained with him, and use it to pull me back to the real world, leaving Ryou trapped. The ring still gave me just enough power to manipulate him, and he would follow the orders I gave him without so much as a second thought. And by the time he realizes what is going on, it will be too late. And a mortal soul cannot survive in the shadow realm the way an immortal one like me can...  
  
But there was a problem. In my limited power, it was easiest to bring Ryou's spirit to the shadow realm when he was asleep. His actions were easier to control when his mind was at rest. But he didn't sleep with the ring on, and that made the connection much weaker. I'd tried it once when he was awake and had the ring in his possession, but it drained me because it is harder to keep a fully awake person under your influence. But I will wait. The time will come when he will be within my grasp. If there is anything that my failures have taught me, it's patience. I will have him. And once I am released, nothing will be able to stop me. Not even Yami Yugi...  
  
..........................  
  
Ryou:  
  
"Bakura! Hurry it up. The movie will be starting soon!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," I called back to Jounouchi. I was at the theater with him, Honda, Yugi, Anzu, and, surprisingly, Yami Yugi. Yugi had talked him into experiencing some "modern culture". I'm pretty sure Yami (as we often called him because it seemed less formal) only agreed to make Yugi happy. We were in the lobby. Honda and I were on snack detail.  
  
"Jounouchi knows no patience when food is involved," Honda muttered to me and I chuckled. It was true. Jounouchi practically knocked me over in his hurry to get popcorn as I brought it over. We handed out the snacks, Yami being the only one who took nothing. He didn't need to eat, and didn't trust the kind of food we ate. The way Yugi explained it, Yami had been unable to rest for days the last time he'd had sugar. Jounouchi just joked about "The Game King" being unable to handle a sugar rush.  
  
"Bakura, this yours?" Honda asked as he flashed a box of candy and I handed out the last bag of popcorn. I nodded and he tossed it to me. I made an attempt to catch it, but missed by a mile.  
  
"Sorry," he said as the little box cluttered to the floor, but thankfully did not break open.  
  
"It's okay," I said. "No depth perception." He laughed as did Jounouchi. The rest simply smiled. I was, of course, referring to the lack of vision in my left eye, and everyone there knew why. Yugi, Yami, and I had not kept it secret from them. We felt that, with all they had seen in the past, they would understand. And they did. I did not want to keep secrets when I could help it. The fact that we could joke about it was good. I did not want them to pity me.  
  
We entered our theater and made our way to our seats. I sat on the end, then Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi. The latter two managed to get into a popcorn war before the previews even started. Kernels went flying everywhere. It was good entertainment until Jounouchi threw a piece of popcorn down Anzu's shirt and then volunteered to fetch it. She dumped her bag on his head.  
  
As I was on the end, I offered to go get her another popcorn and she thanked me.  
  
"At least SOMEONE knows how to be a gentleman," She said, casting a look of death at Jounouchi. I blushed.  
  
I stood and brushed myself off, to make sure none of the flying kernels had made their way to me. It was then that Yugi noticed the bandage sticking out from under my jacket sleeve (I always wore a jacket to the movies, even though it was summer. It was always freezing in there).  
  
"What happened to your arm?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "It's not...you know..." He pointed towards my millennium ring, which he knew was concealed under my shirt.  
  
"No," I answered, not needing the millennium eye to understand what he was hinting at. "I burned it on the stove this morning. It was kinda weird, though."  
  
"Why?" he asked. Yami turned his attention to us.  
  
I wondered whether I should go into it. It really wasn't that big a deal. But he asked, so.....  
  
"It's just that I had been thinking about a dream I had. And then suddenly, it was like I was back in that dream. Father said I spaced out. I guess so, because I wasn't paying attention to my cooking and I touched the stove."  
  
"What kind of dream was it?" Yami asked.  
  
"A strange one," I replied. "It was dark, and there was this voice calling out to me."  
  
"A voice?" Yami said, raising and eyebrow. "What kind of voice?"  
  
He was making too much of this. It was a dream, and nothing more. This was easier to believe now that it was not fresh in my mind and I could barely remember anything from it. The lights were dimming, and I didn't want to ruin anybody's time with worries of me. I was sure that my reaching out when the dream told me to was nothing more than a form of sleepwalking. Though I had been awake...  
  
"Don't worry about it," I told them both. "It was just a silly dream. It's nothing, really. Now let me go before I miss the movie."  
  
I thought I heard Yami saying something about how I shouldn't dismiss my dreams, but I ignored him. I invoked the millennium eye a bit as I walked away to make sure that they were not allowing me to spoil their good time. Yugi was already absorbed in the previews. Yami was concerned, but then, Yami was always concerned about something. That's just how he was.  
  
I opened the door and walked into the lobby. I bought Anzu's popcorn, but suspected that I had not been given the right change. I paused just outside the door to the theater, my head lowered as I counted the change and did the math in my head. I didn't want Anzu to be ripped off. I should have known better than to stand next to a door.  
  
Someone flung the door open very forcefully and hit me. The corner of the door met my head and I fell against the wall behind it, spilling popcorn all over. I heard a man's voice curse loudly seconds before I blacked out.  
  
................................  
  
Yeah, yeah. This story's a bit slower moving, but I know what I'm doing...I think...  
  
*At the plot hole, White Angel seems stumped as to what to do with it. So she and Ryou are just throwing things into it that they want to be rid of.*  
  
White Angel: *tosses in her Algebra II book* Au revoir logarithms.  
  
Ryou: *tosses in the clothes he was stuck in during "Millennium Switch"* Farewell tight pants.  
  
White Angel: NOOOOOOO!! *watches the clothes fall* What a waste. Getting rid of that is going to make a lot of your fangirls cry.  
  
Ryou: Where's your camera?  
  
White Angel: Hell no! You are NOT tossing my camera in there.  
  
*Yami Bakura makes his appearance. He peers into the plot hole.*  
  
Yami Bakura: *whistles* Big hole...  
  
Ryou: *a rare, mischievous look appears on his face* White Angel, we're tossing in stuff that we want to be rid of, right?  
  
White Angel: Yeah, why...?*she then realizes* Ryou, don't!  
  
*She jerks Yami Bakura out of the way just before Ryou goes to push him into the plot hole*  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey! What the hell?!  
  
White Angel: Ryou, you are not getting rid of my antagonist. I sadly need him for this story.  
  
Ryou: Dang! So close....  
  
.....................................  
  
R&R! More to come soon! 


	3. Dream Catcher

Same warning as last time. If you think the humor interferes with the main story, read it separately or not at all.  
  
Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
..........................  
  
*The Yu-Gi-Oh gang has come to witness the plot hole.*  
  
Mokuba: *peers into it* I'll bet it goes all the way to the other side of the earth.  
  
Seto: Or into the depths of Hell...  
  
*Meanwhile, Yami Bakura seems to have gotten the wrong idea from White Angel saving him recently*  
  
Yami Bakura: So, it seems you need me not to have allowed your precious Ryou to shove me into oblivion.  
  
White Angel: *sigh* It would appear so.  
  
Yami Bakura: Maybe Ryou's not your favorite after all... Maybe you've crossed over to the dark side.  
  
*Malik and Yami, who were listening in, snort in laughter*  
  
White Angel: Don't get you hopes up.  
  
Yami Bakura: *ignores her* Ya know, people say Ryou's the star of this fic, but without me, this story would be nothing. The bad guy makes the story, so really, I'm the star.  
  
Ryou: You can be the star. I don't really want the spotlight anyway.  
  
White Angel: No. Ryou's the star of my fic and that's that.  
  
Isis: You know, I should be the star of more fics. I'm constantly ignored.  
  
Seto: That's because you're not as well known as the rest of us and you're not that good an actress.  
  
Isis: *narrows her eyes at him* Not that good an actress, huh? Remember this? *begins moaning* Oh, Seto...Seto...Yes, yes, oh yes...Give it to me...You're the best...Oh, Seto...  
  
*Seto has a look of absolute horror on his face. Isis looks rather smug. White Angel, Malik, Yami Bakura, and Yami Yugi are rolling on the floor in laughter. Ryou, Yugi, Mokuba, and Yami Malik just stare in bewilderment, Ryou, Yugi and Mokuba because they were too innocent to understand and Yami Malik because he was too dense.  
  
Malik: *near hysterics* HAHAHA Really, Isis. Heh, you just turn 18 and that's the first thing you do?  
  
Seto: *still horror struck* Y-you're lying...You didn't fake...  
  
Mokuba: *thoughtfully* I think I heard that somewhere before... At the house...  
  
Seto: No, you didn't...  
  
............................  
  
Yugi:  
  
Bakura left us to go get Anzu's popcorn. Yami stared after him.  
  
"You're really making too big a deal of this," I told him. "Bakura said it was just a dream. What are you getting all bent out of shape for?"  
  
"Dreams can tell us a lot," he replied. "They're omens. Warnings."  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
I munched on my snacks and watched the previews. Jounouchi and Honda were behaving themselves, and Yami seemed fairly bored. But all was calm...for the first five minutes. Just as the movie itself started, a couple sitting behind us got into a fierce argument. Judging from what they said, the woman had just told her big, burly boyfriend something he did not want to hear. They fought for a few moments and we couldn't make out anything being said in the movie. Eventually, Jounouchi got tired of them and turned around.  
  
"Hey, we're trying to watch the movie! Take it outside."  
  
"Fine with me," said the boyfriend. He was easily big enough to have broken Jounouchi in half, but he seemed concerned with other things, lucky for Jounouchi. "I'm out of here."  
  
He stormed off, his girlfriend in hot pursuit, still fighting. We all turned our attentions back to the movie, but not for long. We heard the man throw the door open (it sounded like it hit something), and then swear loudly, but in a different way than he had in the argument. I was about to dismiss him, when I heard his girlfriend gasp in shock.  
  
"Oh, my God! You killed him!" she screamed, still holding the door open so that everything they said could be heard by everyone in the theater.  
  
"I did not! He's still breathing. And anyway, what the hell was this kid doing standing by the door?!" he bellowed in response. I turned completely around to see what was happening. Several people had rushed over and seemed to be examining the person who was hit, but he was behind the door, so I couldn't see for myself. I could hear them trying to get the story straight.  
  
"What happened, exactly?"  
  
"I just opened the door and this kid was right behind it."  
  
"You THREW the door open."  
  
"Shut up! I did not!"  
  
"Either of you know who this is?"  
  
"Never saw him before."  
  
I turned to Yami. "You don't think it's...?"  
  
The woman shrieked before Yami could say anything. "Good God, what the hell kind of fake eye is that?!"  
  
"Would you close the door woman?!" her boyfriend said harshly. She did, but I didn't need to hear anymore to know that it was Bakura that had been hurt. The rest of the guys seemed to get that, too, because they all stood up with me and rushed to the door.  
  
..............................  
  
Ryou:  
  
{Come now...Help me out....}  
  
I was in the dream again. But it was different this time. It was more real. Like I was really at another place. The voice called out to me. I knew there was something strange about it, but when it spoke to me, I could not help but obey. It was like it had a grip on me.  
  
I walked towards it. The power it had over me seemed to get stronger as I got closer. Pretty soon I knew nothing at all but what it told me.  
  
{Come to me...Release me...}  
  
Yeah. That's seemed like a good idea. Why not? I continued to approach the voice. But the deeper I got into the darkness, the weaker I felt. It was so cold. I was dizzy, and my head was swimming. But the voice purged all questions from my mind. I followed it deeper and deeper into the gloom. I was getting close. What ever it was that was beckoning me was near. I ambled on.  
  
The cold and darkness enveloped me. Shadows seemed to dance around me, taunting me. I did not know how much longer I could go on. I was exhausted, though I did not know why. I hadn't been walking that long.  
  
{You are in...I shall come to you...}  
  
In? In where? I could go no farther. My energy was depleted, and I fell to my knees. But I needn't go on, because the owner of the voice was coming to me now. I could just make out the vague shape of someone approaching through the shadows. But I was so weakened, I could no longer support myself and I was forced to lie down.  
  
{The realm has zapped you of your energy...But you get used to it...You will have to...}  
  
The realm? What did it mean? The only realm I knew of was...the shadow realm. But this couldn't be it, could it? And what did the voice mean by "You will have to"? That voice seemed so much harsher now. And familiar...  
  
It must have been releasing me from its influence, because I had not noticed these things before. I guess it felt it had me where it wanted me. I didn't care anymore. I was so tired. I shut my eye against the dark.  
  
{If only you had known enough to invoke the eye's magic...You would not have been weakened so...But you will suit my purpose as you are.}  
  
The voice was so cocky and arrogant. And what exactly was this "purpose"? My hazy mind tried to piece together just what was going on. This familiar, harsh voice that had been able to manipulate me, telling me to release it. And it knew about the millennium eye. And if this was the Shadow realm....then...  
  
My eye flashed opened as I realized what was happening. Sure enough, my yami was walking towards me. I still was not sure what this was all about, but I knew I had to get out of there, and fast. In a surge of adrenalin, I desperately tried to get up and run. My yami only laughed.  
  
{You cannot escape... You are too weak...}  
  
He was right. I went maybe ten feet before stumbling clumsily back to the ground. He was closings in on me. He alone was visible in the dark, thirty feet away, twenty feet, ten...and then he was right there, staring down at me like a snake looks at a bird. I remembered all the times he had looked at me like that. I put my hands up defensively, knowing it would do no good.  
  
'This is some horrible nightmare,' I thought. 'Some bad dream. Any minute now, I'll wake up, safe and sound. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening...'  
  
{Oh, but it is...}  
  
He roughly grabbed me by the wrist. I expected him to hit me, to beat me up, but what happened instead was far worse. I felt myself being drained. I could feel my power and energy leaving me. I frantically tried to do something, anything to make him let me go. I tried to use the eye's magic, but I didn't have the strength. It felt like I was falling. It was getting darker. My vision was failing me. Then my yami said something that filled me with dread.  
  
{Still so pathetic, but I'll say hi to your friends for you...}  
  
He gripped me still tighter and I screamed as a final surge of energy passed from me. I heard my yami's laugh fading away as I fell to the ground, drained and unable to move.  
  
....................................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
The time was at hand. I had sensed Ryou lose consciousness while wearing the ring. This was my chance, my opportunity. Ryou was so easy to lure into the depths of the shadow realm. Not much of a challenge at all. My control over him was so absolute that he never even questioned himself until it was too late.  
  
The shadow realm drains you of your energy. That is why mortal souls cannot last long there. But one can use the magic of a millennium item as a sort of shield. When a shadow game takes place, there is so much power, that the players are free to do what they will. Though most of the ring's magic stayed with me, Ryou could have used the eye for protection. But he didn't. And that was his mistake.  
  
I pulled Ryou deeper and deeper into the shadow realm until he was too weak to escape. As I was using my own millennium magic as a shield to protect me from the realm, I needed Ryou as a sort of "conductor" to allow me to call upon the magic that remained with him in the ring. It drained him terribly, but it gave me just enough power to leave through the gap between the worlds that Ryou had left. It allowed one soul in, one soul out. The realm can only sense a soul's energy. It knew a strong one had entered, and a weak on was imprisoned. Now it would allow the strong one to leave, while keeping the weaker one. Once I came in contact with Ryou, he could do nothing to stop me. Far too late, he tried to use the eye's magic against me. So he'd learned how to use it. That would come in handy. Once I was back in Ryou's body, I would have all his memories and abilities, and now, that included the magic of the millennium eye.  
  
Ryou screamed as I drained the last bit of power from him. I would have to act quickly before the shadow realm drained it back from me. Ryou fell limp. Perhaps he would survive if he figured out how to use the eye as a shield. I could not help but laugh as I made my escape. Not only was I leaving my prison behind, but I'd had revenge against one of the people who had helped put me there. One down, one to go.  
  
Here I come, Yami Yugi...  
  
...............................  
  
Ooooohhhhh....cliffy. ^_^  
  
*At the plot hole (which was being ignored for the moment)*  
  
Yami Bakura: I demand to have more recognition for my work with this fic.  
  
*Yami Bakura was on his high horse, and seemed to think he deserved the star treatment.*  
  
White Angel: What do you want?  
  
Yami Bakura: My own trailer. And more pay. And dental.  
  
White Angel: Nobody else has a trailer, you're not getting paid at all, so you can't have more of nothing, and you don't eat, so why the hell do you need dental?  
  
Yami Bakura: *glares at her* That's not the point. I work hard here. Just opening my mail is risky with everyone trying to send me bombs and anthrax. It's not easy being the villain.  
  
*but White Angel was not listening to him. Instead, she was giggling as Malik began flipping off Yami Bakura on his blind side (due to the millennium eye he had to wear).  
  
Yami Bakura: What's so funny?  
  
White Angel: N-nothing...*snicker*  
  
*Yami Bakura turns, but as he does, Malik puts his hands behind his back and puts on his most innocent face. Meanwhile, Yami picks up where Malik left off, and begins flipping off Yami Bakura mere inches from his face. Malik and White Angel erupt in a fit of giggles.*  
  
Yami Bakura: *growing impatient* What the hell is so funny?!  
  
Malik: Nothing, nothing at all...  
  
*Yami Bakura turns, trying to catch what was going on, but Yami shows sudden interest in a bug crawling on the ground. White Angel joins in the game, and flips Yami Bakura off double handed and right next to his face. Yami and Malik laugh*  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!!!  
  
Yami, White Angel, and Malik: Nothing...  
  
R&R! Please! More to come soon. And the side story is a bit more "PG-13" than it normally is, but I couldn't resist. :P 


	4. Crossing Over

Usual warning. You may want to read the humor separately or not at all.  
  
*White Angel and the Yu-Gi-Oh cast continue tossing stuff into the plot hole*  
  
White Angel: *Writes another I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh disclaimer and tosses it in* Bye, bye disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: *tosses in Yami's sugar stash* See ya, sugar-high Yami!  
  
Yami: Hey! *glares angrily at Yugi* Grrrrr... Two can play at this game. *tosses in Yugi's teddy bear* Good bye, kiddie toy.  
  
Yugi: *watches in horror as his teddy falls* Oh, this means war...  
  
*They continue tossing in things that will make the other mad. Everyone else just watches*  
  
Ryou: You know, I should throw in my yami's alcohol. I'm getting tired of waking up with a hang-over.  
  
Yami Bakura: You do, and I'll throw in your beanie baby collection.  
  
Ryou: Never mind...  
  
.............................  
  
Yugi:  
  
"Somebody call an ambulance!"  
  
Someone hollered this above the ruckus that had formed around Bakura. Things like this always seem to attract attention when it's not wanted. Nearly half of the theater had gathered around, though most of them couldn't see anything, and that was good.  
  
Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and I tried to fight our way closer. But nobody seemed willing to part with their spot.  
  
"Would you move out of the way?!" Honda shouted. "We know him." At this, the theater manager forced the crowd to clear a path, and we moved in closer. Several staff members were trying to make the people leave, but without much success. This was a better show than the one they were missing.  
  
Bakura was sprawled against the wall behind the door, unconscious. Blood tricked down from his hairline. Popcorn and change were all over the place. But worst of all, the millennium eye was plainly visible, and this was causing some worrisome conversation.  
  
"What's with that eye?"  
  
"Isn't that the same one that Duel Monsters guy had?"  
  
"Yeah, Pegasus. But he's dead, isn't he?"  
  
"What's this kid doing with something like that?"  
  
"It's just a look alike," I said, trying to stop problems before they started. Yami, Anzu, and I crouched beside Bakura while Jounouchi and Honda yelled loudly at the big guy who'd hit Bakura with the door. If there hadn't been so many people around, I'm sure a fight would have erupted.  
  
Bakura didn't move except for some visible eye movement and a shudder every now and then.  
  
"He's dreaming," Anzu said. Yami stood up, suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Something's not right about this," he answered. "Something strange is going on. I can sense it."  
  
"What's so strange about it?" I said. "Everything happens to Bakura. This isn't that unusual."  
  
Yami didn't reply, but looked deep in thought. Anzu lifted up Bakura's hair and inspected the injury.  
  
"He's already got some bruising," she said. "And the skin's broken. That guy pummeled him good. He must have a concussion." She looked solemn and then continued. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have sent him."  
  
"Now, Anzu," Honda said. "There is no way you could have known this would happen. If anything, it's Jounouchi's fault for ticking you off."  
  
"MY fault!" Jounouchi said angrily. "You're the one who started that popcorn fight!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"You guys," I interrupted. "It's nobody's fault. It just happened." They sighed but stopped fighting. Anzu moved Bakura's hair to cover the eye. The less people who saw it, the better. But I could already see trouble on the horizon. The eye wasn't on Bakura's medical records. There would be a lot of questions that we really couldn't answer.  
  
I could hear sirens. The ambulance was coming. I strained my mind to try to think up some story to explain the millennium eye, but I was distracted when Bakura stirred suddenly and opened his eye.  
  
He seemed dazed as he weakly looked around, focusing on each of us. He hesitated on Yami.  
  
"Bakura, can you hear me?" Anzu asked. He nodded his head but said nothing. He seemed to be fighting to stay awake. This was understandable. But just before he gave up and closed his eye again, he smiled.  
  
I could see confusion in everybody's face. "What was that about?" I said. Jounouchi looked just as puzzled as everyone else, but then he suddenly laughed.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He laughed again and glanced at Anzu who was still crouched over Bakura. "Heh. He must have gotten a peek down Anzu's shirt. I wonder if he saw my popcorn."  
  
"Idiot!" Anzu hollered at him. "He's not a pervert like you!" But she buttoned up her shirt a bit more anyway, her face red.  
  
................................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
The first thing I noticed after waking up was an intense, throbbing pain in my head. I could feel the slow trickle of blood down the side of my face and a distinct feeling of nausea in the pit of my stomach. It was the best feeling I'd had in a long time. It meant I had truly left the shadow realm. I was back, and better than ever. At least I would be after I healed from whatever injury Ryou had left me with.  
  
I could not sense Ryou at all. I was alone in this body. I'd not had a body to myself in centuries. It was wonderful. Even the pain thrilled me. It had been ages since I'd experienced real pain. It was great to be back in the flesh. Unfortunately, it had its drawbacks too. Seeing as I was alone in the body, I was unable to retreat from the pain after it had lost its appeal, as it was already threatening to do. Also, the injury to my head was affecting my mind. My thoughts were unclear and I had no way to escape from it. I felt as if any movement would cause me to be sick. So I stayed still. But I could not resist opening my single eye to get a fresh look at the world.  
  
I was barely able to focus, but I was able to see a girl crouching next to me. She was one of Ryou's friends. It seemed he had grown quite close to Yugi's group once I had left. All this info was still stored in Ryou's mind, though Ryou was no longer present. The lights were on, but nobody was home, as some might say. I looked at each one of these "friends" in turn. There was the girl Anzu, who showed obvious concern; the equally worried Honda; the puzzled Yugi; and the anxious Jounouchi. Then I saw the all-too- familiar arrogant face of Yami Yugi. Already he looked at me suspiciously. How I wanted to use the eye's magic to see what he suspected, now that Ryou had mastered it. But I couldn't find the concentration necessary. My mind was too clouded from the injury. But I wasn't complaining. Oh, no. This injury was what had allowed me to renter this world, and I was thankful for it.  
  
"Bakura, can you hear me?" the girl asked. I merely nodded in response. They were still treating me as if I were Ryou. Even if Yami suspected something, the others didn't. I'd escaped my imprisonment and came back stronger, wiser, and more powerful than I had been before I was trapped in that accursed shadow realm. With so many things in my favor, I could not help but smile.  
  
I was forced to close my eye. All this stimulation was making me dizzy. I could do nothing at the moment. 'All in due time...' I thought. 'I will be patient. I will wait. And when the time is right, I will rule all with the power of the millennium items at my side. And the next one I will possess...is the puzzle.'  
  
.........................  
  
Evil, thy name is cliffhanger! Muhahaha!! Yes, this is a shorter chapter, but you didn't really expect all the chapters to be 2000+ words, did you? Give me a break, I'm only human.  
  
*At the plot hole.....*  
  
Yugi: And here are your comic books. *drops into hole*  
  
Yami: Here's your Black Magician plushie! *drops plushie*  
  
Yugi: Grr... here's your Candyland game! *drops Candyland*  
  
Yami: No! That's just wrong!  
  
Seto: Really, you can buy another for like eight bucks...  
  
Yami: But THAT one had sentimental value!! That's it, Yugi, here go your footie pajamas!!  
  
*Everyone watches the spectacle. Yami Bakura had some bets going*  
  
Yami Bakura: I got 10 to 1 odds that Yami is the first to cry! Any takers?  
  
Seto: Me! *hands Yami Bakura some money and Yami Bakura writes down the bet*  
  
Yami Bakura: How about that it ends in ten minutes or less? 5 to 1 odds.  
  
White Angel: I'll take that one!  
  
Isis: Me too!  
  
Seto: *looks at Isis* Since when do you gamble?  
  
Isis: Something tells me that placing the same bet as the authoress isn't a gamble.  
  
Seto: -_-  
  
Anzu: Let me get in on that.  
  
*Meanwhile, Ryou notices Mokuba handing a large wad of cash to Malik and Malik handing back a piece of paper*  
  
Ryou: What's going on over there?  
  
Malik: Business deal. Stay out of it!  
  
*But it's too late because White Angel notices the goings on*  
  
White Angel: What is it?  
  
Malik: It's nothing! Really!  
  
White Angel: Then you won't mind me seeing what you just gave Mokuba.  
  
*she walks over to Mokuba and looks at the paper. She then begins laughing hysterically. Mokuba grins broadly.  
  
Mokuba: I've been wanting to get my hands on this since the party for "Mutilation".  
  
Seto: What is it?  
  
*White Angel only laughs in response. Ryou comes to see, and is unable to suppress a laugh. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik do the same. Then Isis, Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi. Seto is the only one left out because no one would let him near. Malik looks very nervous. Yami and Yugi are forgotten.*  
  
Isis: Aw...How cute! Seto, this is so sweet! I wish I had been at that party.  
  
Seto: Wait, is that of me?  
  
Yami Bakura: *unable to contain it any longer* It's one of the flyers of you asleep and sucking your thumb!  
  
*Everyone busts out laughing. Seto turns his attention to Malik.*  
  
Seto: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF THAT!!!  
  
Malik: There was no way I could get rid of something like that! It's priceless! I kept all the other stuff from the party, too! Don't hurt me!  
  
Yami: *overhears what Malik just said* YOU HAVE WHAT?!! That better not include anything of me.  
  
White Angel: Or me...  
  
*The look on Malik's face seems to convey the message that it does indeed include them. Everyone who had embarrassed themselves at the party looks very mad.*  
  
Yami: *To Yugi* Truce? I have more pressing matters.  
  
Yugi: Truce.  
  
*White Angel, Ryou, Yami Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi, Seto, and Yami Malik (mostly to be with the crowd) all advance on Malik.*  
  
Malik: Eep  
  
R&R! Please keep the reviews coming!  
  
Oh, and questions! I almost forgot.  
  
Sorry, but Malik isn't going to be in the main fic this time. This is for two main reasons. One is the time. This story takes place before Battle City, and so Malik wouldn't be involved yet. Also, I haven't seen him in the show yet, so I am not familiar with his character. I don't mind an OOC Malik in my humor stories, but I prefer to stay in character for my serious stories. But Malik will be in my Harry Potter cross over because by then, I will have seen at least some of Battle City. Promise. ~_^  
  
Oh...I don't think I can answer any more without giving away too much. I really like the way this story is going and in my opinion, it's better than "Mutilation". But then I know how it's going to end ( :P ), so you may want to wait to make that comparison. 


	5. Help Arrives

-_- The mood ruiner warning is getting almost as annoying as the I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh disclaimer. I think that by this point in the story, you get the idea.  
  
*We return to a comical scene at the plot hole. Malik's house had been raided with Isis's permission and all of Malik's blackmail material was being tossed into the depths of the plot hole. Malik was tied up to prevent him from stealing any of it back before it was tossed in.*  
  
Seto: *tosses in the flyers, pins and posters he found of himself* HA! Glad to have that gone.  
  
White Angel: I hold in my hand the video from the party of all of us doing the Time Warp and then passing out in odd positions. Do I have any objections to tossing it into the plot hole?"  
  
Malik: Me!  
  
White Angel: Anyone who counts?  
  
Anzu: I would like to see that. *Isis and Honda nod in agreement*  
  
White Angel: If you are not on it, you have no say in the matter.  
  
Ryou: I don't know. I kinda had fun at that party. At least, I think I did. I was pretty out of it.  
  
Yami: As were the rest of us. But think of it this way. Do you really want a video of you doing "the pelvic thrust" out there?  
  
Ryou: o_O; Toss it.  
  
White Angel: Agreed.  
  
*She tosses it in. Malik is surprisingly unaffected.*  
  
White Angel: And *pulls out another video* the other copy he had hidden under his floorboards. *tosses it*  
  
Malik: NOOOOO!! This is cruel and unusual, man!  
  
Yami Malik: I'll get it for you, Malik.  
  
*Before anyone can stop him, Yami Malik jumps into the plot hole.*  
  
Yami: IDIOT!!!  
  
Isis: YAMI MALIK, NO!!  
  
*Malik stares awestruck. They can still hear Yami Malik's faint voice*  
  
Yami Malik: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
...........................  
  
Yami Yugi:  
  
There was something I didn't like about this. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I could sense something wrong. I trust these feelings, and so I was on guard.  
  
The medical people arrived. Paramedics as Yugi called them. There were two of them, and a third who drove their vehicle. They were a bit put off by the millennium eye, but they were true to their profession and began examining Bakura. They checked his breathing and heart rate. They shined a light in his eye, and he groaned as if aggravated by this.  
  
"What's his name?" one of the paramedics, a woman, asked.  
  
"Ryou Bakura. We just call him Bakura." Yugi answered.  
  
"Bakura, can you hear me?" she said, shaking his shoulder slightly. He merely groaned again in response.  
  
"He shows signs of a concussion," she said. "We need to take him in. Does he have any family here?"  
  
"No," Yugi answered. "His dad's out of town, and I don't know how to contact him."  
  
"You his friend?"  
  
"We all are," Yugi replied, gesturing to the rest of us.  
  
"We can only take one. If the rest of you want to come, you need to find another way."  
  
Only one. I could tell Yugi wanted to go, but he didn't want to leave me behind. And with all these people around, I couldn't return to the puzzle. The paramedics began putting Bakura on a stretcher.  
  
"Don't move me..." he moaned in protest. Yet it was also very firm. More like an order than a request. Very unlike him, though I suppose that under the circumstances, it was understandable. The medical woman tried to get another response from him as he was strapped to the stretcher, but he said no more.  
  
I quickly grabbed Yugi and pulled him out of view of everyone else. At the back of the crowd, nobody would notice us.  
  
"You go, Yugi," I said to him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"We need to keep a close eye on him. He'll need us. And I'm coming with you."  
  
I glanced around to make sure that no one was watching, then I disappeared into the puzzle. As I was safely in my soul room, Yugi was free to catch a ride with the ambulance. The rest would go by bus and catch up with us.  
  
............................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
I wondered if these people were trying to make me mad. All I wanted was to be left alone. But they insisted on shining a light in my face and moving me about. I would have lashed out at them had I had the energy, though it was against my better judgment. I knew from Ryou's knowledge that this was all for the best, but do you think I cared? Hell, no! I wanted them to leave me be and now. But there was all this talking. Why wouldn't they shut up?  
  
I could no longer really make out what anyone was saying anymore anyway. It was all just noise. Someone was shaking me. I did not want to open my mouth for fear that I would be sick, so I moaned to try to get my feelings of aggravation across. They didn't seem to pick up on it. But I was utterly helpless for the moment and could do nothing to stop them. I was too hurt to move, and too weak to use magic.  
  
When they started moving me again, I risked opening my mouth to tell them not to. This only resulted in more noise from them and more shaking. So I did not say anything more. I could tell they were trying to be careful with me, but I really didn't care. They had laid me down and were strapping me to what I assumed was a stretcher. Every bump was agonizing as they wheeled me away. They were taking me to the hospital. How I hoped they would not put on those irritating sirens, but they did. By now, the pain had lost all its thrill and I was definitely seeing the drawbacks of not having Ryou to take all this suffering for me.  
  
On the way, the inevitable happened. The pain and noise overwhelmed me and I was violently sick. I did not remember Ryou eating that much, but it sure seemed like a lot at the moment. I was forced rely on the help of the ambulance workers to make sure I did not choke. It is incredibly frustrating for someone such as me to have to rely on anyone. I was not used to being powerless.  
  
Little relief came from this "release". Wave after wave of nausea passed over me coupled with a headache like none I had ever had. It was no better at the hospital. Again, they moved me. They put a mask on my face and stuck needles in my arm. How could anything this irritating possibly do any good?  
  
When they tried to take my ring away, I did not want to let them. It was my body now, so I didn't need it to remain in control, but now that I was back, it would begin regaining its power. I did not want to be separated from it. I had precious little power as it was. I held on to the ring and would not let go. The talking continued. They were trying to talk me into giving up the ring. Then I could just make out an oddly familiar voice.  
  
"Bakura, they're just going to keep it safe for you. Let go. It will just get in the way."  
  
It was Yugi. He'd followed me here. Had his yami instructed him to do so? I tried again to use the millennium eye to find out, but I couldn't focus. I was losing consciousness completely. I felt so tired.  
  
I'd worry about Yugi and his yami later. Right now, I would sleep...  
  
................................  
  
Yugi:  
  
I climbed into the ambulance with much difficulty. Let's face it, being short stinks. Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi agreed to take the bus to the hospital.  
  
I sat in the front with the driver while the other two paramedics continued to work with Bakura who, to me, seemed more annoyed than anything else, which was odd. He usually had very high tolerance, but I guess when you take into consideration the current situation...  
  
The driver put the sirens on (another groan of complaint from Bakura) and we pulled away from the theater. I turned to watch the paramedics work, ignoring the pull of my seatbelt. Then I wished I hadn't because Bakura suddenly became very sick. Lucky for the other people there, they had a basin ready.  
  
"That happens with serious head injuries," the driver said, as I turned around, not wanting to see anymore. "My kid brother fell off his bike once, years ago, and they weren't sure he had a concussion until he threw up on the doctor's shoes. But then, he had remained conscious, and your friend seems to be bordering."  
  
"He was knocked out when we found him," I said. "Then he kinda woke up."  
  
"Well, you'll be able to explain all this to the doctors when we get there. They need to know this stuff."  
  
That's what I was worried about. There were some things I just couldn't explain. Like the millennium eye.  
  
We pulled up to the hospital after about a ten minute ride. Bakura was rushed in and I followed as quickly as I could. A doctor and a few nurses took over, wheeling him into an examination room. I followed but kept back so that I would not be in the doctor's way. They were obviously disturbed by the eye, but people like them see weird things everyday, and they continued with their job. A nurse noticed me and walked over to stand beside me. She must have thought I was Bakura's little brother or something, judging from the way she patted me on the shoulder and seemed to be trying to comfort me.  
  
I watched as an oxygen mask was put on Bakura and IVs were stuck in his arm. They took a blood sample as well, I guess to be sure he didn't have any other sicknesses. The nurse began talking to me as if I were a child and this confirmed my suspicions, that she thought I was one.  
  
"Now, they're putting that mask on him to help him get more air," she said. "That way, he'll get better faster."  
  
"I know," I said. "More oxygen to the brain, and all."  
  
"My, aren't we a smart boy?"  
  
"No more than any other high schooler that paid attention in biology."  
  
"Oh," she said, getting the hint, and she left.  
  
The doctor and nurses continued to work, checking blood pressure and pulse and such. Basically they were repeating what the paramedics had done. Then they unbuttoned the front of Bakura's shirt and discovered the millennium ring. When they tried to take it away, Bakura held tight. He didn't want to let it go. He was putting up quite a fight for someone who was barely awake. I figured he was just confused. None the less, he would not release the ring, no matter how much the nurses tried to talk him into it. Trying to help, I walked up to him and told him that they were just going to hold it for him and that it would be in the way if he kept it. I knew how he felt, though. I didn't like to be parted from my millennium puzzle either.  
  
Eventually, he went limp, having completely lost consciousness, and the nurses were able to pry his fingers off the ring. I offered to hold it for him, but they said that it was hospital policy for them to only be able to release belongings to family members.  
  
A nurse told me that I was needed for some information. I just had to answer some questions. As she led me out of the room, I hoped that they wouldn't ask questions I couldn't answer.  
  
................................  
  
*At the plot hole, everyone is trying to comfort the grieving Malik*  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't get it. You always complain about him and say how he's an idiot, why are you so upset?  
  
Malik: *sniff* Sure, he was an idiot yami, but he was MY idiot yami! Whaaaa!!  
  
Isis: I'm sure it's guilt more than anything else. Yami Malik did jump in there after Malik's stuff.  
  
*Malik stares at Isis for a moment, his lip trembling.*  
  
Malik: I never even thought of that! WHAAAAA!!! IT'S MY FAULT!!!! WHAAA!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Way to go, Isis...  
  
*Just then flames erupt from the plot hole. A large red guy with horns appears with Yami Malik in his arms.*  
  
Yami Malik: HEY MALIK!!! *waves* Couldn't find the tape.  
  
*The red guy deposits Yami Malik roughly on the ground.*  
  
Yami Malik: OOF!  
  
Red Guy: You keep this! We can't handle him down there. He roasted marshmallows in our fires and played jump rope with my tail.  
  
*Red Guy notices Seto and snickers slightly*  
  
Red Guy: Nice pictures.  
  
Seto: Oh, go to Hell.  
  
Red Guy: I think I will. Oh, and my brother loved the clothes you tossed down.  
  
*Ryou blushes. As Red Guy leaves, he waves to Yami Bakura.*  
  
Red Guy: See ya, Yami B.  
  
Yami Bakura: Later.  
  
Red Guy disappears into the hole. Everyone gives Yami Bakura a strange look.  
  
Yami Bakura: *shrugs* Poker buddy.  
  
R&R!!!!!!  
  
More questions!!! ~_^  
  
I'm getting the start of the Battle City arc off E-bay as soon as I scoop together enough cash, which shouldn't be too long cuz it's real cheap! ^_^ Second box set, episodes 33-62 with very crappy but still understandable subtitles. But it's uncut and in Japanese, so I'm happy. It will go well with the $40 in Yu-Gi-Oh posters and wall scrolls I just bought (Bakura and Malik! ^_^ Couldn't resist! Also a Kurama from Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I'm set on cool anime guys posters!), and my Shonen Jump subscription. So if you're looking for subtitled Yu-Gi-Oh, check E-bay. There's plenty, but only on DVD I think. I hope this helps because several of you asked about this.  
  
Wow! I'm flattered that some think I made up the Yami/sugar thing, but I think someone got to it before I did. I've seen that in a lot of humor fics.  
  
And the humor side-story is staying! I appreciate your input, but 9 out of 10 people like it and some even requested it, so it stays. I don't do this for all my stories, but it was kinda a tradition started by Mutilation, so the sequel must have it. Remember, if you prefer just the angst, I have put enough warnings to let you know that you may want to skip it.  
  
And I haven't forgotten about Ryou. Back to him in the next chapter. 


	6. At the Hospital

This chapter took me longer than any other to write because I actually researched to damned thing!!! Thank you webMD!! The science freak in me would not allow me to post symptoms and side-effects that I did not know was accurate. Which means YES, the side effects are true, not made up to go along with my story. They just happen to along very well.  
  
And these chapters are getting harder to write, so I may update every other day instead of every day. Sorry!  
  
...............................  
  
White Angel: YOU *pokes Yami Bakura* owe me money...  
  
Isis: Me too.  
  
Anzu: And me.  
  
Yami Bakura: *nervously* What? What do you mean?  
  
Isis: From those bets we made. 5 to 1 odds that Yami and Yugi would stop in ten minutes or less, and they did.  
  
Seto: I still say that if Malik hadn't ruined it, Yami would have cried first.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ladies, ladies...*puts hands up defensively* You'll get your money. Don't worry. Trust me.  
  
Anzu: Famous last words.  
  
Isis: And they will be your last words if you don't pay up.  
  
White Angel: You have till the end of the story. *mutters* God knows when that will be.  
  
Yami Bakura: Geez...Team Bitch.  
  
White Angel: Not till Mai joins up.  
  
Jounouchi: Whoa! Mai's coming?!  
  
White Angel: Yep! She didn't like missing all the fun. Us girls are going to go shopping with all the money we're getting from Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah, yeah...  
  
Yugi: What are you going shopping for?  
  
White Angel: Stuff for the next party. The one we will have at the end of this story.  
  
Yami: But you're not even close to ending this story.  
  
White Angel: And? A girl's gotta shop! Maybe we should do karaoke this time.  
  
Seto: God help us all.  
  
Isis: Keep it up, and you'll be doing Ricky Martin. And I'll want to see those hips move!!  
  
Seto: I'll do Ricky Martin if you do Britney Spears.  
  
Malik: I'd do Britney Spears. *snaps fingers* Like that!  
  
White Angel: *sigh* Pervert...  
  
................................  
  
Ryou:  
  
I was trapped. I regained just enough energy to move about, but I could find no way out. My yami had left me here and taken my place, and I had no way to warn Yugi and the others.  
  
I felt drained and terribly frustrated. I walked but seemed not to be getting anywhere. Everything was the same here. I would never find a way out.  
  
I sat down, needing to rest again. I went over the things my yami had said in my mind, trying to find some clue as to how I was going to survive here. He had mentioned something about the eye. How if I had used it, I would not have been weakened. But how did he mean? The shadow realm seemed to be draining me of my energy. Maybe the eye's magic could be used to stop that somehow. But I wasn't sure how. There wasn't any mind to read here, so how would the eye be of any use?  
  
I began to wonder about how my yami had managed to keep his energy. He hadn't seemed all that weak when I saw him. But magically... The eye should have let me sense his magic regardless of whether I invoked it or not. Maybe he had been magically drained. That would explain why I had been unable to sense magic from both him and the ring. Had he been allowing the shadow realm to take his magical energy so that he would save his strength? The reason mortal souls could not brave the shadow realm is because it sort of feeds on energy. Both spiritual and magical. Yami had told me this. Mortal souls eventually waste away. That is why only millennium item holders can go there and return safely. Their magic must act as sort of a shield against the realm. God, that was it!  
  
I had to think about how I was going to go about this. I was weak, but the eye still contained most of its power. I had to find the strength and concentration necessary to invoke it. Under the circumstances, this was not so easy to do.  
  
I summoned up everything I had every learned about the eye and its magic. Things I had learned on my own, from Yami who had helped me when I needed it, and even from my own yami who I am sure never taught me anything on purpose.  
  
I closed my eye and focused. I could feel the glowing of the millennium eye. I knew its light was piercing through the darkness. I extended its power, forming a sort of barrier between myself and the shadows. It was like a sudden weight was lifted off me as the shadow realm stopped draining me and moved on to this new source of energy. The eye had far more power than I did, and was able to take it.  
  
The barrier formed, I was able to relax some. I opened my eye. The barrier was not visible, but I could feel it. Sort of like I surrounded by the magic of the millennium eye. Well...one problem solved. At least I could survive here. But this was little consolidation when I thought of the evil my friends would have to face with no warning whatsoever. And I was afraid for them...  
  
..................................  
  
Anzu:  
  
Jounouchi, Honda, and I scraped together enough money for bus fare, but barely. They were unusually quiet as we boarded the first bus we could that was heading toward the hospital. I knew Jounouchi didn't like hospitals. They made him anxious. Honda was obviously worried. He was probably the closest of us to Bakura besides Yugi. He felt somewhat protective of Bakura. Honda often felt the need to protect others, having on many occasions tried to help Jounouchi and me. But Jounouchi's "manliness" couldn't take it, and I had always felt that Honda was just being sexist towards me, though now I knew better. Bakura had never minded Honda's protectiveness and need to defend, so they got along swimmingly. I guess Honda saw this as a failure.  
  
The bus ride was slow as there were many stops along the way. There was an awkward silence. It seemed each of us had our own feelings of guilt. I know I had mine. Bakura had gotten hurt doing a favor for me. My insides felt like they were tied in a knot as I thought about this.  
  
Eventually, we were within a block of the hospital. The bus wasn't going any closer, so we had to get off and walk. The walk was just as quiet as the ride. None of us said anything as we continued on to find out the fate of our friend.  
  
.................................  
  
Yugi:  
  
"Would you please explain the accident?"  
  
I was sitting in the waiting area of the emergency room being questioned by a very firm looking receptionist. The doctor was still examining Bakura and was not yet sure how much damage there was. More tests needed to be done.  
  
"I didn't really see the accident itself," I answered. "But from what I understand, Bakura was on the other side of the door when this angry guy threw it open."  
  
"And when you found him?"  
  
"He was out cold and his head was bleeding. Then he sort of woke up."  
  
"What do you mean, 'sort of woke up'?" she asked.  
  
"He opened his eye, looked around but didn't talk, and then he closed it again. But he was kinda in between asleep and awake."  
  
"Hmmm..." she said as she wrote something down. She then continued with her questions. "How long before the paramedics arrived after the accident?"  
  
"About twenty minutes," I said.  
  
"And did you notice your friend acting out of character at all? Did he seem different in anyway?"  
  
"Yes," I responded. "But of course he would, right?"  
  
She ignored my question, and asked another herself. "How did he seem different?"  
  
"He seemed really aggravated and a bit...I don't know...grumpy, I guess. It's weird because he is usually really nice and tolerant."  
  
She wrote on her clipboard again. I sighed. She wasn't being very helpful. She told me to go sit down and the doctor would call for me as soon as they knew something. I did as I was told.  
  
After about ten minutes, the rest of the gang had arrived. They were eager for news, but I had nothing to tell them. All we could do was wait. It was terrible just sitting there. Bakura had grown close to us all, and here we were waiting to find out just how bad off he was. Endless amounts of concerns passed though my mind. How were we going to let Bakura's dad know about what had happened? What if there was some serious problem? What if Bakura had a fractured skull, or brain damage or something? Anzu was the only one of us who had any knowledge whatsoever of medical ailments and that was just from a simple CPR class she had taken. She didn't know anything about head injuries.  
  
Yami seemed concerned about it being something more than a simple physical injury. He suspected far greater complications of a supernatural nature. He sensed something, something he couldn't place, but worried him greatly. I felt he was just being paranoid.  
  
It was about two and a half hours before the doctor appeared saying that we could see Bakura now. We all had dozens of questions we wanted to ask, but we remained silent as the doctor led us to Bakura's room.  
  
..........................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
I woke up alone in a white room. My symptoms had lessened some, but were still present. I sat up wearily, examining the body that I now possessed completely for the first time since my return.  
  
I found a needle taped to my left arm, and a bandage around my right, though Ryou's memory told me that that had been there before. It seemed that I had caught him at an inconvenient moment when I had tried to summon him when he was awake. With all my other concerns, I had barely noticed this injury. I raised a hand to my head to find that this, too, was bandaged. I sighed. It would take time before I was strong and healthy enough to reek my revenge upon Yami Yugi. Even with both the eye and the ring's magic... The ring? It was gone! Where the hell was my ring?!!!  
  
I searched frantically about for it for several minute before I remembered them trying to take it from me when I had just arrived. They must have snatched it from me when I lost consciousness, the dirty vultures...  
  
The room was spinning from all the excitement and I had to lie down again. I was not sure whether this was from the injury itself, or from the medication they had me on. It sure as hell wasn't just water in that IV bag.  
  
I heard people approaching and shut my eye. I did not want to face or talk to anybody for fear that I would be unable to control my anger at the loss of my ring. I did not want to blow my cover. I had to be careful to retain Ryou's kind appearance and nature. I couldn't let my "personality quirks" show through. I'd have the ring back soon enough or all hell would break loose.  
  
The door opened and I heard several people walking in. One I knew had to be the doctor. The others I recognized once they spoke. Ryou's little friends were here. I remained motionless and listened.  
  
"How bad off is he?" Anzu asked.  
  
"We still need to run a few more tests to be sure," said the deep-voiced doctor, "but it seems that there is no permanent injury. He X-rays showed no sign of fracture, but I cannot rule out brain damage until we take a scan, which is scheduled for tomorrow."  
  
'I don't have brain damage!' I thought angrily, but tried not to let it show. I continued to listen.  
  
"How long 'til he gets better?" asked the innocent Yugi.  
  
"Depends on what the scan shows," the doctor replied. "Best case scenario, he'll be fine in a week or two. Worst and he'll rely on others for the rest of his life."  
  
'No way in hell was that happening' I thought. Yugi's gang must have shown signs of shock at this statement by the doctor because he felt the need to reassure them.  
  
"Don't worry too much. We just need to prepare for whatever may happen. He's shown all the typical symptoms of a concussion, faintness, irritability, and such. It is likely that that is all it is, and he will recover from it with little or no after-effects."  
  
"After-effects?" Honda questioned.  
  
"Yes," the doctor said. "In these cases, it is not uncommon for the person to undergo some personality changes, even when it is only a concussion and no damage is detected. These changes can last for a few days or they can be permanent."  
  
"What kind of personality changes?" Yugi asked, concern obvious in his voice.  
  
The doctor sighed. "It can be anything, but the most common are an increase in moodiness, aggression, loss of tolerance, irritability, depression... And there can be rapid mood swings with no warning."  
  
Jounouchi scoffed. "Sounds like P.M.S. to me. OOF!!" Anzu must have elbowed him for that.  
  
Things couldn't have been more perfect if I had planned them. Even if I did not play the part of Ryou, they would suspect nothing. They would just think that if was a "personality change" due to the head injury. I could take my time and build up my strength and power. By the time the fools figured out what was going on, it would be too late. Nothing could stop me now...Nothing...  
  
....................................  
  
*At the plot hole, Mokuba is seen pulling a water hose to the hole*  
  
White Angel: What are you doing?  
  
Mokuba: Yami Malik said it was real hot down there so I wanted to cool them off! ^_^  
  
Seto: Quit pestering the underworld.  
  
Mokuba: But Yami Malik said that they could really use a swimming pool!!  
  
Seto: Yami Malik also said that gnomes mined blue cheese in his nose.  
  
Yami Malik: And they won't share!!!  
  
White Angel: *shakes head* Malik, has he been sniffing paint fumes again?  
  
Malik: No. Drain cleaner.  
  
White Angel: -_-;  
  
*Lucky for White Angel, Mai arrives*  
  
White Angel: Finally, some sanity!  
  
Jounouchi: You call her sane? *Mai pummels him* Ow!  
  
Mai: Enough of this, we have shopping to do. Come on girls!  
  
*Mai, White Angel, Anzu, and Isis leave.*  
  
Yami Bakura: *shudder* I can tell already that those four teaming up means bad news.  
  
Seto: Relax. We still outnumber them. Especially if you yamis stay separate.  
  
Yami: Wise men say that only a fool would underestimate a gang of women teamed up with the authoress...  
  
Malik: Ah, they're not so tough.  
  
Yami: See what I mean?  
  
......................  
  
R&R! 


	7. Liar, Liar...

*5 hours after they left, White Angel, Isis, and Anzu show up carrying a few small bags*  
  
Ryou: Did you have fun shopping?  
  
White Angel: Yes.  
  
Honda: It doesn't look like you bought that much.  
  
Isis: This isn't all we bought.  
  
Jounouchi: It isn't? Wait, where's Mai?  
  
*Just then Mai arrives in a dump truck and unloads hundreds of items on the ground, including make-up, clothes, and various other things.*  
  
Everyone except the girls: O_O;;;;;;;;;  
  
Anzu: *calls* That's great Mai!  
  
Yami Bakura: How did you afford all that?!!! I know for a fact that most of you spent the last of your money on that bet!  
  
*Mai climbs down, wearing a hard hat, and flashes a smile*  
  
Mai: Should you tell him Isis, or should I?  
  
Seto: What? Me?! What about me?  
  
*Isis smiles and flashes Seto's credit card.*  
  
Isis: We didn't want to wait for Yami Bakura to pay up, so we barrowed your platinum card. You don't mind, do you?  
  
*Seto is speechless. Yami passes a hand in front of Seto's face. Seto doesn't flinch.*  
  
Yami: Congrads, girls. I think you killed him.  
  
Malik: How did you get his credit card? He keeps it in his pocket, doesn't he?  
  
Anzu: We have Isis to thank for that.  
  
Isis: ^_^  
  
Malik: I'm not even going ask... Shame on you Isis!  
  
Isis: When a girl's got skills, she uses 'em!  
  
Yami to Yugi and vise versa  
  
....................................  
  
Yugi:  
  
It was getting late when the doctor had finally talked to us and allowed us to see the still sleeping Bakura. We weren't allowed to stay for long, but the doctor said that if the scans showed no damage, Bakura would be allowed to go home for recovery. Thankfully, all Bakura's insurance information had been in his wallet, though we still did not know how to contact his dad.  
  
We all had to go home for the night. I would be back first thing in the morning. The others, sadly, could not. Anzu had a dance lesson, and Honda had errands for his folks. Jounouchi just didn't like hospitals, and felt really guilty about it. But they would be awaiting my info.  
  
I went to bed fairly early, although I did not fall asleep until well after midnight. Yami and I were deep in conversation.  
  
I still think you're worried over nothing, I told him. What happened to Bakura wasn't due to supernatural forces. Just some jerk with a bad temper.  
  
You said yourself that he was acting strange. And I'm sure what I sensed was a disturbance in the shadow realm.  
  
Yami, even if Yami Bakura had escaped, which he can't because he's there because of a game penalty, Bakura doesn't have the ring with him. The doctors took it away.  
  
It isn't impossible to find a loophole around a game penalty, he said, unwilling to let it go.  
  
Explain how he would be able to do anything when Bakura doesn't have the ring.  
  
I can't.  
  
Please relax, Yami, I said. When we see Bakura tomorrow, we can ask him if anything weird happened before he gets his ring back.  
  
I don't like waiting, he replied. Last time we waited and it almost got someone killed. We had underestimated Yami Bakura, and I will not do it again.  
  
Even if you're right, how are we supposed to know if it is Yami Bakura or just the after-effects the doctor spoke of? I asked. Yami sighed heavily.  
  
I guess we can't until he makes a move. This injury complicates matters. There is no way we can be sure... Except if he acts the same with and without the ring. Even that damned tomb robber can't control his host without his millennium item. We will go early tomorrow, to be sure we get there before he gets the ring back.  
  
And it was settled. Yami would not be satisfied until he saw evidence proving that Yami Bakura was still locked in the shadow realm. Yami's self- esteem had taken a violent blow the last time he'd faced Yami Bakura. He'd been tricked, and he had almost lost. This close call was obviously still fresh in his mind.  
  
Yami seemed so sure, though. I could not help but think, 'What it he IS right?'  
  
..................................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
I was woken up early the next morning. For the "scan" they had spoke of. What a horrible experience that was. They put me into a very tight tube- like machine. I could not even sit up in the thing. It was cramped and I did not like it at all. I did not hesitate to let these feelings be known.  
  
"If SOMEBODY does not GET ME OUT OF HERE I will personally KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!"  
  
Needless to say, I was feeling much better today. I could move about without feeling dizzy or sick, and my head did not hurt as much. The doctors and nurses seemed unimpressed by my outrage as if they heard death threats everyday. The first thing I did after the scan and after I had calmed down was demand the return of my ring. But the nurses claimed that they did not have the authority to do that. I would have to ask my doctor when he came to see me later in the morning.  
  
I wanted my ring especially because I could sense a definite decrease in the power of the eye. Ryou had discovered how the use it to keep himself safe. I had not planned on this. I had hoped that he would slowly wither away and I would be left with all the power and the body. He was using most of the eye's magic, and I basically had to compete with him for any of its power. Yet again, Ryou was ruining my plans. Fool mortal. Always getting in my way.  
  
They gave me some food, but I did not eat. I was still not accustomed to bodily needs, having not had a body in five thousand years. This proved troublesome when another bodily need came about, and I had to, um, deal with it. Necessity aides in remembering these things.  
  
I spent most of the remainder of the morning undisturbed but bored out of my head. I did not want to sleep, so all I could do was sit in bed. They had brought a newspaper in with my breakfast, but I did not have the patience for such things.  
  
At about 9:30, Yugi showed up. He said he had been there all morning, but visiting hours did not start until nine, and then he had to prove to a nurse that he was over twelve, because this hospital did not allow children under twelve into patient rooms. He genuinely seemed worried, but I knew Yami was behind some of this. Yugi was asking questions that I knew from Ryou's memory he would not be asking were his yami not suspicious.  
  
"Has anything weird been going on Bakura?"  
  
"What do you mean "weird"? I questioned.  
  
"Well, unusual stuff. Maybe to do with the millennium items?"  
  
"Nothing unexpected. Should I have?" Yugi would be easy enough to fool, but I wasn't so sure about his yami.  
  
"It's just that Yami was concerned, but then he always is," Yugi replied. "So... You seem to be feeling better."  
  
"It's not hard to feel better than I did yesterday," I said, slightly annoyed. There was no point in hiding my annoyance, seeing as I had the perfect excuse to be "irritable".  
  
Yugi told me about how much the others were worried about me and how sorry they were that they couldn't be here. I was glad that they weren't, but I did not say this. It would not be wise to press my luck.  
  
After an hour of mindless chatter with Yugi (where he did most of the talking) the doctor finally arrived. Before he could say anything, I told him very bluntly that I wanted my ring back. Yugi had been showing some shock at my attitude, but I ignored him.  
  
"I don't see any reason why you can't have it back if it means that much to you," the doctor said.  
  
"It does," I said simply.  
  
"I'll have a nurse bring it up to you. Meanwhile, I have your scan results." He flashed a folder. "It seems there is no brain damage."  
  
I scoffed. "I could have told you that." Yugi raised an eyebrow at me, but again, I ignored him. The doctor seemed unconcerned with my temper.  
  
"We just like to make sure." He smiled. I did not return it. "We can release you this afternoon, say, around five, if you promise to stick close to your friend so that they can keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't have a relapse. Seeing as you don't have any family available, I can release you into the care of your friends." I reluctantly agreed.  
  
"There is one more thing of concern," he said, his voice serious. "It's not on your records, so I was wondering how you got that eye."  
  
I saw Yugi flinch. Apparently, he had been dreading this question. But I was a thief. Lying and deceiving was what I did best.  
  
"There wouldn't be any records of it," I said. "It happened in Egypt, while I was on a trip with my father. I was attacked and robbed while on my own in the bazaar. I suffered many injuries from that assault." At this I lifted the blankets and showed a scar on my thigh. I stretched out my left arm, and showed another on my upper arm. Finally, I lifted the strange shirt they had me wearing some and revealed several scars on my chest, stomach, and side.  
  
"These weren't deep," I said, "but they were at an angle, so they bled a lot. My attackers wanted me to think I was more hurt than I was so that I would cooperate." This was, of course, far from the truth. There had never been any muggers. Each and every one of these scars had been made by me, in my many rages against Ryou. I knew about the angled cuts because it was a strategy that I had used. Ryou didn't fight when he thought he was mortally wounded. I continued on with my story.  
  
"My eye was injured beyond repair," I lied. "So it had to be taken out completely. This is a fake one purchased from a merchant dealer. It was the only one we could find on such short notice." I gestured to the millennium eye. "It's sort of a souvenir."  
  
"You didn't see a doctor once you got back?" he asked.  
  
"No. This was only six months ago. I haven't been to a doctor since."  
  
"You've healed up quite nicely, though most prefer removable glass eyes to permanent gold ones. I have to hand it to the doctor who performed this." I smiled. I had put the eye into place.  
  
The doctor accepted my answer and left, saying he'd see me again before I left. I reminded him to get me my ring. I then noticed Yugi. He was staring at me as if I were some strange spectacle. Oh, that's right. Ryou never was that good at lying. Oh, well. Chock it up to another side effect from the wonderful head injury.  
  
I was in a fairly good mood. My strength was returning. I would soon have my ring again. And I didn't have to waste my time playing the part of the pathetic little Ryou. I would not let this opportunity slip through my fingers like last time.  
  
..................................  
  
White Angel: Oh, Ryou! You look so CUTE!!!  
  
*White Angel and the girls seemed to be having fun sharing the things they bought. White Angel had a fondness of putting Ryou in different clothes. This time, he was in an outfit similar to Seto's usual clothes, trench coat included.*  
  
Ryou: What am I, your fashion doll?  
  
White Angel: I wish! You should be happy. I took advantage of Seto's credit card and bought you some stuff. Clothes, hair care products... Everything the modern bishie needs!  
  
Ryou: *heavy sigh* Why me?  
  
White Angel: Because you're so CUTE!!! *glomps Ryou*  
  
Malik: Did you HAVE to get me involved in this little dress up of yours? *glares at White Angel*  
  
White Angel: *snicker* The fans demanded it!  
  
*Malik sighed. He was in tight, studded leather pants (a fangirl favorite ~_^), leather boots, and a short, white sleeveless shirt that showed his stomach.*  
  
Malik: Couldn't you have gotten me anything useful, like a missile launcher or something?  
  
Yami Bakura: What are you bitching about? I didn't get anything.  
  
Malik: You WANT leather pants?  
  
Yami Bakura: They help so off my sexy physique!  
  
Anzu: *gag* Why would we get you anything when YOU OWE US?  
  
Yami Bakura: I just want what's coming to me.  
  
Malik: Me too! You had Kaiba's credit card, and you just bought me leather pants to please your fans.  
  
Mai: Us girls got to stick together. *Evil look* So you want what's coming to you, huh?  
  
Yami Bakura: Of course we do! As the star of this fic, I want what I deserve.  
  
Malik: I'm not in this fic, but I do too anyway.  
  
Mai: Should we give 'em what they ask for girls?  
  
Isis: Oh, most definitely.  
  
Ryou: Oh, this isn't going to be pretty. I'm outta here! *leaves*  
  
White Angel: This will be more fun than the plot hole! Dibs on Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT?!! Hey, what's going on?!  
  
Malik: Something tells me this wasn't a good idea.  
  
Anzu: You got that right!  
  
*girls advance on Yami Bakura and Malik*  
  
Yami Bakura and Malik: HEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
..........................  
  
R&R 


	8. Invasion of Privacy

Malik: HEEELLLPPP!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: I want a lawyer!!!  
  
*The girls had tied Malik and Yami Bakura to chairs and were giving them makeovers. Anzu and White Angel were working on Yami Bakura. Isis and Mai were tackling Malik. By now, Yami Bakura had pink highlights, ribbons in his hair, and way too much eye makeup. Malik's hair was braided with blue highlights and Mai had gone overboard with the rouge.*  
  
Isis: This is fun!!!  
  
Mai: Wait 'til we put them in a dress. I think Malik would look just wonderful in that spandex dress I bought. The hot pink one with just strings on the sides.  
  
Malik: Somebody help me!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: I am going to sue you!!! This is an invasion of my personal space!!!  
  
White Angel: *adds a ribbon to Yami Bakura's hair* I'm sooo scared. Maybe if you had paid up after that bet, this wouldn't have happened. And I think Yami Bakura would look simply smashing in knee-high leather boots.  
  
Anzu: And a tank-top with a mini skirt! Black and red!  
  
Isis: This will teach you to be more humble.  
  
Yami Bakura and Malik: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
...............................  
  
Yugi:  
  
I was at the hospital for seven in the morning. But a sign said that visiting hours did not start until nine, so I had to wait around for two hours. When nine o'clock finally rolled around, I started towards Bakura's room, but a nurse stopped me saying that children under twelve were not allowed into patient rooms. The nurses at this hospital were starting to annoy me.  
  
It took a while to convince the nurse that I was indeed, over twelve. It wasn't until I remembered the school I.D. in my wallet that she allowed me to go.  
  
I found Bakura's room easily enough. I found him, surprisingly enough, awake. He didn't seem so happy to see me. I quickly explained to him what had happened, but he didn't seem to care. I hoped that his attitude was just due to having had such a rough time, and not the permanent mood changes the doctor spoke of. Or what Yami was afraid of.  
  
Yami reminded me to ask if Bakura had sensed anything weird. He answered no. Yami asked if I could see the ring, and I told him no. Yami told me not to ask if Bakura had it. It would be too suspicious if Yami Bakura had indeed come back.  
  
I tried for an hour to make conversation with Bakura. He didn't make it easy. He seemed bored and only gave me simple answers. I noticed the newspaper, and asked if there was anything interesting in there. He said he wouldn't know. I picked it up and skimmed through it until I came across an article that caught my eye. "Mishaps at the Domino Theater".  
  
"Bakura, they reported the accident!"  
  
"Did they?" He yawned, bored as ever. "Why would anyone want to know about that?"  
  
I dismissed him for the moment and scanned the article. Thankfully, they didn't report anything about the eye. They just told the basic story, gave a few quotes, and that was it. When I told Bakura that we were lucky they didn't say anything about the eye, he just shrugged. He wasn't acting himself at all. Maybe Yami was right...  
  
Once the doctor arrived, thoughts that Yami Bakura could have returned were purged from my mind.  
  
"I want my ring back." Bakura said calmly, but firmly. "It was taken from me yesterday. I want it back now."  
  
So Bakura didn't have the ring. That ruled out Yami's number one suspicion. But it didn't really put me at ease. Did that mean that this was the way Bakura was going to be now? Indifferent, rude, and mean...?  
  
Yami didn't know what to think after this discovery was made. He had been so sure. He was still stubbornly refusing to give up on the idea that something more was up. The doctor said that Bakura showed no signs of brain damage, and would be allowed to go home that afternoon, so long as we kept an eye on him.  
  
When the doctor asked about the eye, I though we were done for. I never was able to think up a good story to explain it. But I didn't need to. I stared in shock as Bakura came up with a story of his own. It was lies, all of it. He said he was attacked by muggers in Egypt, and he showed scars that I knew came from another source. He said all this with a straight face. He kept a serious tone, and his voice did not quiver. And the doctor bought every word of it! I had never known Bakura to be able to tell a believable lie, let alone keep a straight face the whole time. It was a good thing the doctor did not notice me. The look on my face would have given Bakura away.  
  
It seemed that no matter what was going on, the Bakura I knew was long gone.  
  
..................................  
  
Ryou:  
  
I didn't know how much longer I could take the nothingness of the shadow realm. I'd saved myself from wasting away only to be driven slowly insane. How had my yami been able to take it? The shadow realms drain on my power was astounding. Even the awesome magic of the millennium eye had been diminished dramatically. It had just enough left for me to entertain myself a bit by creating illusions in the darkness. One of the eye's powers had been to create these illusions. Pegasus had been fond of using them to intimidate others, like he had done on the night before the Duelist Kingdom finals. It helped me to have something to look at, to be able to see something in all this nothingness. I created simple images, a tree, a fire. Then images of my friends. This added to my worry and loneliness. There was roughly nothing I could do to help them from here. I could only do something if they came to the shadow realm, which would only happen if there was a shadow game. And THAT would only happen if my yami was discovered before he could take out his one and only threat, Yami Yugi.  
  
Even if they came to the shadow realm, I didn't see much I could do. I was magically tapped. Spiritual energy kept me alive, but was of little use otherwise. I had to find a compromise. One that would allow me to both keep enough energy to stay alive, and have the power to help. I mused for a while on this before a plan formed. I wasn't sure how much good it would do, but I was tired of cowering in the back and waiting for others to rescue me. I would not stand back and watch this time. I had to take some kind of action. I would be ready when the time came. At least I would be provided my plan didn't backfire on me. The shadow realm was empty, but there was no room for mistakes.  
  
.................................  
  
Yugi:  
  
Once the doctor left, Bakura did not even seem surprised that he had believed the lie. He was so confident, but not necessarily in a good way. He was almost to the point of being cocky. It was disturbing. I wondered if I should tell the doctor just how much Bakura's personality had changed. There might be something wrong that they had missed. Should he have changed this much? He might need to stay at the hospital a while longer...  
  
Just then, I saw the millennium eye glow out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Don't... tell... the doctor... anything," he said, dragging each word out so that it was like a threat, his eyes narrowed. "I have no intention of staying in this hospital any longer than I have to."  
  
"I thought you didn't like using that eye!" I said, unable to conceal my outrage that he had been nosing around in my thoughts. "You said it was an invasion of privacy! You said you wouldn't go looking around in people's minds!"  
  
"Did I?" he said, smirking. I had never seen Bakura smirk like that under his own will. "Seems like a silly thing to say. Waste of power, if you ask me. I have the magic, why not use it?" He lowered his voice again and said dangerously, "Seriously, don't go to the doctor, or you may need a little hospital stay yourself..."  
  
He was threatening me! He was point-blank threatening me! Were I not holding him back, Yami would have emerged and done a lot more than give him a talking to. Even with the head injury as an excuse, I could not deny the fact that Bakura was being a jerk. I had never expected anything like this. I was beginning to think that it would have been easier to deal with him if he had had brain damage. The millennium eye glowed again.  
  
"That doesn't seem like the sort of thing a friend would think," Bakura said in an accusing tone.  
  
"Would you stop nosing around in my mind?!!" I practically shouted before remembering I was in a hospital. I did feel guilty about that, but I was really losing my tolerance. Was he trying to get rid of me, or something? He could have just asked! He didn't look hurt at all that I had yelled at him. Instead, he looked satisfied. He WAS trying to tick me off! Yami told me to let him put Bakura in his place, but I reminded him (and myself) that Bakura was sick and probably didn't realize what he was doing.  
  
Oh, he knows exactly what he's doing! Yami said in my mind. No bump on the head can cause all this! I don't know how, but it's that damned-  
  
Yami! I cut him off. I don't think we should talk here where we might be eavesdropped on. He wasn't happy, but he yielded.  
  
Bakura's arms were crossed in front of his chest, and he had a questioning look on his face. He seemed to suspect that I had been talking with Yami, but the eye did not glow. I still needed to call the guys and update them on Bakura's condition, though I did not know how I was going to phrase this. 'Bakura has gone insane,' crossed my mind.  
  
I excused myself. Bakura looked suspicious, but waved me away. I told him that I was just going to call the others, but that suspicious look remained on his face.  
  
This morning, I had thought that my mind would be at ease once Bakura woke up and I got a chance to talk to him, but I was more worried now than ever...  
  
....................................  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm telling you guys it was awful.  
  
Malik: The torture...those girls are CRAZY!  
  
*Malik and Yami Bakura were still traumatized from their run-in with the gang of girls. The other guys were trying to comfort them with bowls of sake. Or maybe they were just trying to get them good and drunk so that they spill all the juicy details.*  
  
Malik: It took ages to get that stuff out of my hair.  
  
Yami Bakura: All that bleaching and dying... And that mini skirt kept riding up my-  
  
Yugi: Yami Bakura, please! We don't need to know that!  
  
Seto, Honda, Jounouchi, and Yami: *snicker*  
  
Malik: You laugh now, but wait! They'll come for you too!  
  
Honda: Please! It sounds to me like you two just ticked them off.  
  
Jounouchi: Honda's right! You two asked for it.  
  
Yami Bakura: Are you SURE about that? Are you really sure? Are you so confident that they wouldn't put you in a tutu for their own amusement?  
  
Jounouchi: *nervously* ...Yeah...Sure, I'm sure.  
  
Malik: *talking really low so that the guys all have to lean in to hear* You better be sure. There's no telling what those women will do if you get on their bad side. They say Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Well this is FOUR women. You'll long for the infinite tortures of Hell once they get a hold of you. Look at me! My own sister was one of them, and that didn't help me! And Yami Bakura's the center of White Angel's fic at the moment, and that didn't save him. What chance do you think any of you will have?  
  
White Angel: *pops up* HIYA!  
  
Guys: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The guys, save Ryou, run away screaming. All of the girls had shown up.  
  
White Angel: o_O What got into them?  
  
Isis: How'd you scare 'em like that?  
  
Mai: And why was this guy *jerks thumb at Ryou* the only one who didn't run?  
  
Ryou: My yami and Malik were sharing their recent experience with you. The guys were a little nervous.  
  
Anzu: Why weren't you scared?  
  
Ryou: I'm on White Angel's protected list! ^_^ No harm shall come to me, muhahaha!!!  
  
White Angel: I don't care what Yami Bakura says, Ryou is MY star, and nobody lays a finger on MY star! *glomps Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Sometimes it's good to be the favorite!  
  
White Angel: *thinks for a moment* Unless it adds to the suspense and angst...  
  
Ryou: -_- Never mind....  
  
............................  
  
R&R!  
  
Questions!  
  
Ugh, so many of these I cannot answer without giving away something...  
  
Things like "Why did this happen?" "What happened to this person" and such can be answered by re-reading some of "Mutilation". Since this is a continuation of that story, I did not go back into detail the things that happened in that story. It would have been WAY too much filler.  
  
I don't know of any site in particular that has Malik pics, but if you e- mail me, I can send you some that I have collected over time. My e-mail is in my profile. Or you can give me your e-mail in a review and I can get back to you that way.  
  
And those of you who wanted to see some fanart of Ryou in Yami's clothes....Hehe.  
  
Ryou: Please don't tell them.  
  
Sorry Ryou. If you want to see a picture of Ryou straight from "Millennium Switch" and looking really ticked off, Ryou-chan was kind enough to post it on her site under "fanarts". http://members.fortunecity.com/ryoushrine/Sanctuary.html This is my own fanart, so please be kind.  
  
Is there really a plot hole, or is it all for the sake of humor? Well...um...I didn't NOTICE any real plot holes. But...I don't know! Now I'm all paranoid! I don't THINK there are any plot holes. The side story was started just for humor. But...*looks nervously around* Them damned plot holes can just sneak up on ya! *curls into fetal position* No plot holes...Plot holes bad....No plot holes...Plot holes bad.... 


	9. Jounouchi's Suggestion

*The guys ran back to the plot hole in their attempts to get a safe distance away from the girls.*  
  
Yami: I *pant* think we *pant* lost them! *pant*  
  
Honda: That scared the hell out of me!  
  
Malik: I told you!  
  
Yami Bakura: Those girls are dangerous!  
  
Yugi: I don't think they would do anything to me. They all like me. I'm in most of White Angel's stories, Isis gave me her millennium item, Mai helped me out in Duelist Kingdom, and Anzu's been my friend since I was little.  
  
Seto: You're STILL little.  
  
Yugi: Like I didn't know that was coming. Cheap shot Kaiba! Yami, aren't you going to defend me?  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: Sorry, Yugi. You left yourself wide open for that one.  
  
Yugi: *sigh* Some protective yami...  
  
Malik: Speaking of yamis, where's mine? He's been missing for a few chapters.  
  
*Yami Malik then makes his appearance by emerging from the pile of stuff the girls had bought that was still lying near the plot hole. He was still some distance away from the guys, but that didn't stop them from staring at him. Yami Malik was in Anzu's black platform shoes, Mai's magenta spandex pants, Isis's black top, and White Angel's pink feather boa.*  
  
Guys: O_O;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami Malik: I feel...pretty...  
  
Seto: You LOOK like you escaped from the Rocky Horror Picture Show!  
  
Yami Malik: *In an angry girly tone* You bitch!  
  
Malik: Oh, leave him alone, Kaiba. He's having fun. So long as he's out of my hair.  
  
Jounouchi: Isn't it a bit disturbing to see someone who looks almost exactly like you doing stuff like that?  
  
Malik: It would if I did not realize that I (and so my yami) are so incredibly hot and sexy that we can get away with stuff like that.  
  
*all the guys inch away from Malik. Yami Malik ignores them all and goes back to playing around*  
  
............................  
  
Jounouchi:  
  
I really wish I had ignored my discomfort and gone with Yugi to see Bakura. Hospitals had always made me so nervous. Maybe this was because my sister had been in so many of them, and would be in another real soon. I can't be sure. I was just never able to stand 'em. But I felt this was no excuse, and I should have gone anyway. Both for Bakura and for Yugi. It wasn't fair for me to make Yugi shoulder this alone. But still...  
  
Everybody seemed to understand this. Nobody blamed me for not going. None of them were angry. I sorta wished they would be. I was being a coward, and I wanted somebody to tell me that. If challenged, I would have gone, despite my fear. But left alone, I did nothing about it. I was determined to make this up to the others. No matter what was needed of me.  
  
I was a nervous wreak waiting for Yugi's call. Since the others were busy, I had to wait for information. When the phone finally rang at about eleven, I nearly jumped out of my skin! 'You're being pathetic' I scolded myself.  
  
I answered the phone, unable to hide the creak in my voice. Sure enough it was Yugi. I readjusted myself and spoke again.  
  
"Hey Yugi. What's up?"  
  
"Bakura's awake," he said, sounding solemn. "The doctor said there was no brain damage, and he can go home this afternoon if we keep an eye on him."  
  
"Why do you sound like that about it?" I asked. "Did they give you problems about the millennium eye, or something?"  
  
"They asked, but Bakura gave them a story. A lie, but they believed it," he answered.  
  
"Bakura LIED?!" I exclaimed. "Since when does he do that? He never was able to lie. At least not believably."  
  
"I know," Yugi said with worry in his voice. "But since the accident, he's been...different. Not only did he lie, but he lied well. He had an attitude and he did things I thought he would never do."  
  
"Like what?" I asked. What could Bakura have done that had Yugi this upset?  
  
"He used the millennium eye on me." I voiced my disbelief at this but he continued. "He read my thoughts, and he threatened me when he didn't like what he found out. I was just worried that the doctor may have missed something because Bakura was acting so weird. I was thinking that I should ask him if Bakura should stay longer. When Bakura found this out, he warned me not to tell the doctor anything because he didn't want to stay in the hospital."  
  
"The doctor had said something like this might happen. But I'd have never thought Bakura was capable of that. It sounds more like something else... What does Yami think about all this?"  
  
"It took everything I had to restrain him," Yugi said. "He's thinking along the lines you are. He said that it HAD to be Yami Bakura. But Bakura didn't even have the ring. It was confiscated when he got to the hospital. I saw that myself. Yami has no clue as to what exactly is going on. But Yami Bakura can't control the real Bakura without the millennium ring. I don't understand it. I guess this must be the way Bakura is now."  
  
"Don't think like that Yugi!" I said in the most upbeat voice I could muster. "Bakura has just had a rough time. He'll snap out of it! We just need to remind him who his friends are!" This was my chance to make up for being a coward. "Tell you what, Yugi. I'll call the others and tell them what's going on. We can all meet at Anzu's house to welcome Bakura back. Her folks won't be home. We'll show Bakura that we care. Maybe that will make him realize that he's being a jerk and he'll go back to the way he was." Okay, this was a bit of positive thinking on my part, but Yugi liked the idea.  
  
"Jounouchi, that's great!" Yugi exclaimed. He always was one of those "glass half full" people. Even if I thought that it was no more than wishful thinking, I was glad it made Yugi happy. He was hopeful.  
  
"I'll bet you're right!" Yugi continued. "It probably IS just temporary. We'll snap him out of it! Thanks! I won't tell Bakura. That way, it will be a surprise!" I almost told Yugi that I didn't know how well we could surprise someone who could read minds, but I didn't want to burst his bubble.  
  
"What time is Bakura being dismissed?" I asked.  
  
"The doctor said around five."  
  
"Great! The others will be done by three. I'll get in touch with them. Don't you worry about a thing, Yugi! I'll take care of everything!"  
  
"Thanks Jounouchi!"  
  
After I hung up, I wondered if I should be getting Yugi's hopes up. There might not have been anything we could do. This was probably way over our heads. But it was worth a try, right? I mean, what harm could it do...?  
  
.................................  
  
Yami Yugi:  
  
I didn't believe for a second that this was all due to some head injury. There was no way that a knock on the head can make a person's personality change this much. It wasn't possible. I tried to explain this to Yugi once we were away from Bakura, but he didn't agree.  
  
Yugi I said, There is something more behind this. I'm sure of it! I don't know how, but that is not Bakura back there!  
  
Yami, I don't want to believe it anymore than you do. He seemed so upset. I really didn't want to argue with him, but I had to make him understand.  
  
There was a disturbance in the shadow realm at about the same time that Bakura's attitude changed. I wish you would allow me to go to the shadow realm and make sure.  
  
There is no point in you going there to start trouble. And you know that's what will happen, whether Yami Bakura is there or not. You're still mad about last time.  
  
Be that as it may, I would never allow it to affect my judgment. I answered.  
  
Yami, the doctor SAID this might happen. It's a medical mystery, not a spirit possession. He doesn't have the ring, and you said yourself that he could do nothing without it.  
  
I know. This had been bothering me. I was so sure, but I could not explain this one thing. Had the spirit of the ring found a way to exist without it? How was such a thing possible?  
  
Look Yami, Yugi said, a note of sadness in his voice. This is something you cannot do anything about. We can help him along the way the best we can, but Bakura has to face his own demons. I just hope he comes to his senses. I don't know if I can handle him like this...  
  
I did not press the matter further. Yugi was upset and did not want to argue. I offered to give Jounouchi the bad news for him, but he would not allow it. I must say that phone call put Yugi in higher spirits. Jounouchi had always been good at that. I envied him for it. I still had a bad feeling about what they were planning, but it gave Yugi hope, so I said nothing. We would be there the whole time. If anything happened, I would be waiting, ready to react.  
  
..................................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
My lie had worked perfectly and it put me in a good mood. Not only this, but I could sense the millennium eye regaining its power. This was a bit confusing at first. I had thought that Ryou would not be foolish enough to allow his shield to fall. I guess I had overestimated him. He was obviously too weak to manage a power like the eye. He would pay for it with his very existence. All the better for me. No more competition.  
  
They eye's magic was exhilarating. I could not wait to try it out for myself. This made me a bit careless, though, I'm afraid. The first person I tried it on was Yugi. When I discovered that he was plotting to make me stay in the hospital even longer, I had to scare him out of it. Apparently, I had been acting a bit too much out of Ryou's character. What kind of fool has magic like the millennium eye and does not use it? Ryou was more pathetic than even I had assumed. Power like none other and he lets it go to waste after he already suffered for it. And now, because I was using it, it was raising suspicions. Little Yugi was actually outraged that I had used it on him. I decided to make sure he did not find out the next time I invoked the eye's magic, which would be soon enough, no doubt. I felt that he and his Yami were plotting something. I could sense it. Yami Yugi had been suspicious ever since I came back. I would not let him get me by surprise.  
  
Perhaps I was taking too many risks. I might be asking for trouble. But I did not really care. I'd seen enough of Yugi's mind to know that he truly believed that this was all due to the injury. Just so long as he kept thinking that way, he would be easy pickings. I knew the fact that I did not have the ring had them stumped. 'Oh, how could it be Yami Bakura if Bakura does not have the millennium ring? In order for a spirit to control his host, he needs his millennium item.' Heh. Those doctors did me a favor by taking it away, though if I did not get it back soon, heads would roll.  
  
Yugi left, saying he had to inform the others of my condition. I suspected that he wanted to go where his thoughts could not be heard so that he could talk to his other. Fool. Was he really naive enough to think that mere walls could protect him from my all-seeing eye?  
  
.................................  
  
More evil cliffy! Whew! I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be. Chappie nine and haven't even started the climax yet.  
  
*The girls and Ryou slowly approach the plot hole so as not to scare the boys away.*  
  
White Angel: We come in peace! Don't run!  
  
Isis: We're not in a torturing mood!  
  
Yami Bakura: Promise!  
  
White Angel: Yes!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine, but I'm going anyway. I got something to arrange. *leaves*  
  
Anzu: What's he up to?  
  
Isis: Who knows?  
  
*Everyone becomes distracted again when Yami Malik once again makes his presence known from the girls' pile of stuff. He's still wearing those clothes.*  
  
Yami Malik: I'm queen of the world!!!!!!!!!  
  
Girls: o_O;;;  
  
White Angel: What's up with him?  
  
Malik: He downed a whole case of Mountain Dew and now he's higher than the Russian space station.  
  
White Angel: Oh....  
  
Yami Malik: FEAR ME, for I am the mighty ruler of the leprechauns!!! Green and short people UNITE!!!  
  
Isis: Oh, boy...  
  
Yami Malik: YOU!!! *points to Yugi and Mokuba* You are out of uniform! Put on your green leotards and bow down before me!!!  
  
Yugi: I am NOT going along with his caffeine induced fantasies.  
  
Mokuba: Me either! *sticks his tongue out at Yami Malik*  
  
Yami Malik: *in shock* How dare you show me the innards of your face hole! But I shall forgive you if you dance now!  
  
Mokuba: What?  
  
Yami Malik: DANCE NOW!!!  
  
Mokuba: Okay...I'm outa here. This guy's freaking me out.  
  
*Mokuba leaves, but Yami Malik isn't done yet. He sashays, yes sashays, over to the group.*  
  
Yami Malik: *to the girls* Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. *bats eyelashes*  
  
Isis: Now that's creepy.  
  
White Angel: Malik, shouldn't you keep him on a leash or something?  
  
Malik: Right now he's your problem, not mine.  
  
Mai: Aren't those MY pants?!  
  
Yami Malik: But I pull off the look so well.  
  
Mai: GET OUT OF MY PANTS!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Bet that's a phrase you don't say too often.....  
  
*collective gasp*  
  
Seto: Ooh, ooh, ooh....SMOKED!  
  
Mai: Why you little!  
  
Yami Malik: Heh, heh... *Mai goes to pummel him* WAIT, WAIT!!! Alright, you can have your clothes back.  
  
*Before anyone can stop him, he strips down to his boxers*  
  
Yami Malik: Are you happy now?  
  
*everyone is speechless and dumbfounded. Yami Malik walks away while singing "I'm Too Sexy" and dancing.*  
  
Yami Malik: *sings* I'm...too sexy for my pants....too sexy for my shirt....so sexy it hurts!  
  
White Angel: O_o Well, that ought to make his fangirls happy.  
  
Yami: *blinks* I'M BLIND!!!  
  
Seto: I'LL WASH BUT I'LL NEVER BE CLEAN!!!  
  
Jounouchi: THAT IMAGE HAS BEEN BURNED INTO MY MEMORY!!! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!!!  
  
Honda: I'M TRAUMATIZED!!!  
  
Ryou: *had his eye covered the whole time* Is it over yet?  
  
Malik: Oh, shut up! That's the last time he has caffeine.  
  
*Malik goes after his yami*  
  
Malik: Put some pants on, will ya?!  
  
Yami Malik: I have no need for your mortal pants!!! I will wear pants when you bring me the pants of the gods!!!  
  
..................................  
  
Heh, heh. One too many "Sugar-addict's Dream"s that time. White Angel is sugar high! That was a little weird, but at least Yami Malik got the best of somebody! And Malik was right. He and his yami CAN get away with things like that! ~_^ He, he....  
  
As always, please review! 


	10. Plotting and Planning

*After Mokuba left the disturbing scene with Yami Malik behind he happened upon Yami Bakura, who was meeting with three shadowy figures around a table, and did not notice the young Mokuba*  
  
Yami Bakura: Is this all of the gang we could gather up?  
  
Sinister voice #1: It's short notice.  
  
Sinister voice #2 (somewhat slurred): Some of us have lives, you know? We can't all be taking time off from our busy schedules.  
  
Sinister voice #3 (a woman's): I did not come here to talk. Let's get this go- Hey! What's with the kid?  
  
*All look at Mokuba who grins broadly.*  
  
Mokuba: Whatcha doin' Yami Bakura? ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura: Uh...Nothing.  
  
Mokuba: Don't look like nothing. You look like you're doin' somethin' bad! I'll bet you'd get in trouble if White Angel knew. *gets evil look*  
  
Yami Bakura: Mokuba, don't!  
  
Mokuba: *deep breath and then screams really loud* WHITE ANGEL!!!!! YAMI BAKURA'S MEETING WITH SHADY, SINISTER TYPES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sinister voice #2: Oh, bloody hell, the kid can scream!!!  
  
*White Angel and the rest of the YGO gang arrives.*  
  
White Angel: What's going on here? Who are these people?  
  
Yami Malik: (Malik gave him the studded leather pants the girls had bought him and told Yami Malik they were Ra's own pair, but he was still without a shirt.) It's the saucer people!!! RUN!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: OK!!! I don't have the money to pay you girls off, so I got a poker game together. Thinking I might try my luck at winning the money. It'd an EVIL poker game. Meaning EVIL people only. Unfortunately we are a few people short. *scratches head* Anyway, let me introduce you to the evil participants. I believe you already know Ernest?  
  
*Sinister voice #1 (AKA Red Guy) waves*  
  
Seto: *snicker* Ernest?  
  
Ernest: Hey, we couldn't all be Lucifer!  
  
Yami Bakura: Continuing! This is Ozzy.  
  
Sinister voice #2 (AKA Ozzy Osborne): 'Lo.  
  
Jounouchi: DUDE, IT'S OZZY!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes, very nice. And this is Martha.  
  
Sinister voice #3 (AKA Martha Stewart): Hello.  
  
Anzu: SHE'S evil enough for this?  
  
Martha: I can rip out your heart and make it into a soufflé before you even hit the floor.  
  
Anzu: O_O Okay...  
  
Yami: Seeing as you're short a few people, can I play?  
  
Yami Bakura: No.  
  
Yami: WHY?!  
  
Yami Bakura: DUH! You're the freakin' Game King! You don't ever lose! That's hardly fair.  
  
Ernest: Speaking of fair, you use that eye of yours again and I'll stick a pitch fork where the sun don't shine.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ouch... Ugh... Okay we do need some people. But you have to be evil to play.  
  
Seto: I'm in!  
  
Yami Bakura: Okay, you're not all that evil, but you got lots of money, so you can play.  
  
Seto: Ha! In your face, Yami!  
  
Yami: Yeah, Yeah...  
  
Yami Malik: Can I play?  
  
Yami Bakura: *thinks 'Let's see. Total idiot. I need to win. Hmm....'* Okay, you're in!  
  
Yami Malik: Yea!  
  
White Angel: This should be good....  
  
...............................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
I used the millennium eye and heard every word of the conversation between Yugi and his yami. This worried me greatly. I'd acted too freely, and now Yami was sure that I was not Ryou. But thankfully, Yugi didn't agree because his other could not explain why I was acting this way without the ring. Yami Yugi didn't realize that I did not need the ring when there was no Ryou to control and I inhabited the body alone.  
  
A nurse arrived while Yugi was gone. She took me by surprise and I had to halt the eye's magic very quickly so that she would not see anything. I forgot my outrage at her intrusion immediately when I saw that she had my ring. I grabbed it roughly from her when she handed it to me. She gave me a look before leaving. I held the millennium ring in my hands. It glowed brightly and I smiled. As useful as the eye was, the ring was my item of choice. Without me using its power as protection, it had fully regained its magic. Its energy filled me and I felt recharged, strong, and confident.  
  
Now that I had all my power and strength back, I had to consider my next move. I was much stronger magically than Yami Yugi was, but I needed something else. Before I could come up with much of a plan, I needed figure out how to throw Yami off his game. I needed something over him. A distraction. You can't go against the Game King and expect to win without some kind of edge. But I was stumped.  
  
Yugi came back into the room about twenty or thirty minutes after he had left. He looked unusually upbeat, considering the way I had been treating him all day. I was tempted to look into his mind right there to find out why he was so happy, but I did not want to push it. So I just asked.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, grinning. I was a bit nervous. Had he and his yami come up with some kind of plot against me when I had been disturbed by the nurse? No...it couldn't be. That stupid smile was too genuine. Like a little kid who had just found his Christmas presents. I would check it out later.  
  
"I see you got your ring back," Yugi said. The grin temporarily disappearing.  
  
"Nurse brought it up while you were gone."  
  
"Oh. Well," he started, that look back on his face, "I'm gonna go across the street for some lunch at that burger place. You want something? I, for one, can't stand hospital food."  
  
Why was he so nice all of a sudden? I'd been treating him like dirt, and he offers me food. I'll never understand nice people. I said no to his offer.  
  
"You sure?" he asked again. "I saw your breakfast plate. You didn't touch any of it. Your stomach still hurt or something? You were pretty sick yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," I said, mostly to shut him up. I did not need to be reminded of my being sick. I just wanted him to go so I could think.  
  
"Okay then! I'm gonna go eat, and then I have to the game shop and check in with Grampa. I think he needs some help bringing in the new shipment. It's noon now. I'll be back around two o'clock or so. Two-thirty if I run into a new nurse who thinks I'm underage." He smiled yet again. That was getting annoying. I guess it was supposed to be a joke. I forced a laugh so he would leave me alone.  
  
Finally, Yugi left. I used the eye as soon as the door closed to find out what was going on. It seems that Jounouchi had cheered Yugi up after I had brought him down. They wanted to "surprise" me by welcoming me out of the hospital. Wanted to bring me back to the way "I" was before the accident. Good luck with that! But this did give me and idea. A brilliant idea if I do say so myself.  
  
Unfortunately, it required getting Yugi's trust back. His happy attitude did not change the fact that he thought I was out of my head. I had to convince him that I was the Ryou of old. I would only need a bit of good acting to remove all doubt of my being in my right mind from Yugi. Yami was stubborn, but he would not go against Yugi. I had never been troubled by such things.  
  
I had fooled them before. I didn't feel it would be especially hard now. I needed Yugi's trust so that he would be easy to manipulate. I needed him out of the way at the right time (three to four o'clock to be precise) for my plan to work. So I had to play Ryou's part perfectly. So what would little Ryou do if he wasn't feeling himself and so had hurt his friend? Oh, of course... What else?  
  
What exactly was I up to you may ask. I wanted to force Yami to fight my way. So I needed something that he wants...or wants to protect. Now that I had both the eye and the ring at my disposal, I had no intention of staying in this hospital longer than was necessary to set my plan in motion. The plan? To distract Yugi long enough to get something that he and his yami are willing to fight for. Since I no longer had Ryou as a bartering chip, I needed a new one. Or three...  
  
................................  
  
Yugi:  
  
I really liked Jounouchi's idea. Maybe we could snap Bakura out of his current mood. I couldn't think of anything else we could do. It gave me hope, though, and that was enough to put me in high spirits. Unfortunately, I was also very hungry.  
  
I stopped back in Bakura's room. My good mood must have been very obvious, because he asked me about it. The fact that he ASKED and did not just see for himself was a good sign. Perhaps he was coming around already.  
  
I did not tell him anything about what we were planning. I did ask him if he wanted any non-hospital food. He declined my offer, which was surprising. I knew he hadn't touched his breakfast. I would think he was hungry by now, since he hadn't eaten in a while and the last time he did, he, uh, didn't get to keep it.  
  
I was concerned and asked if he was still sick. He half-heartedly said yes. I guess it wouldn't be right to bring the food back here to eat like I was planning to if that was the case. I would eat at the restaurant. I looked at the clock on the wall. Noon. Grampa had wanted me to come back at one and help him with the new shipment. That would take a few hours. Good thing Jounouchi was taking care of everything for welcoming Bakura back.  
  
I told Bakura I would be back around two or two-thirty. I joked a bit before leaving to test him. I wanted to see what his mood was. He laughed a little bit, but at least he laughed. That was something. He was getting better. He seemed so deep in thought, and it was like he was sizing me up, like it was me acting strange instead of him. Weird.....  
  
I had a nice little lunch at the burger place. Then I took the bus back to the game shop. The truck with this week's shipment was already there. Geez! Grampa had ordered a lot this time. Seeing as I was the young, able-bodied one, it was mostly me moving things about while Grampa told me where to put them. Then there was a bunch of counting and restocking shelves. Yami offered to help. He was feeling bad because he thought he had upset me. He didn't say this, but I knew that's what it was. I told him it was okay. I did not mind the work. It got my mind off my other problems. For these few hours of busy work, I was less stressed than I had been in two days. Wish I could say the same for Yami. And Grampa....  
  
"Where's the new card stand?! I told them specifically that I needed that new display case! Honestly, that company's falling apart since Pegasus croaked. Good riddance, but at least when he was alive I got good service!"  
  
Oh, boy...  
  
I did not even finish my work until after two. I was going to be late. There was no way I was going to make it back to the hospital by two thirty. Oh, well. It's not like Bakura will care. He didn't seem to want me there anyway. Then a thought crossed my mind that hadn't before. I had been thinking that Jounouchi's plan would do well to bring Bakura to his senses, but what if the opposite happened? Bakura was a bit unpredictable right now. What if he didn't feel like seeing the others? What if he got mad? I had never worried before that Bakura might hurt somebody, but then Bakura had been surprising me all day.  
  
Worry gnawed at me. Yami asked if I wanted to cancel. I wasn't sure. Jounouchi wanted to do this. Maybe....Maybe I should check on Bakura first. I should see what his mood is. I'd left him alone for a while. Maybe he was feeling better. If he was still in a bad mood, I would have to cancel. I could not risk it.  
  
I was prepared for anything when I entered Bakura's room again. Anything, that is, except what I found...  
  
...................................  
  
My most evil cliffy yet!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *ducks as readers throw things at her*  
  
Hey! Ow! Wait! Hey that was pointy!!! No throwing sharp objects!! Ow! I'm sorry!!! Next chapter up in a day or two! I promise! You don't have to wait long for the evil cliffy to subside...temporarily, because chapter 11 is probably going to have an even worse cliffy. Ow! Hey! Stoppit!!!!  
  
And 'tis true! This story is much slower moving than Mutilation was, but it's one of those stories that can't be explained properly unless you see it from all sides. But don't worry! Climax is coming before too long! (meaning in chapter 12 or 13)  
  
.................................  
  
Yami Bakura: AHHHHH!!! HE WINS AGAIN!!!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!!!!  
  
*Yami Bakura was a little frustrated because the only person who had been winning was Yami Malik.*  
  
Yami Malik: ^_^ *pulls money towards himself* He, he! I win! This game is fun! Wanna play again?  
  
Yami Bakura: CAN'T!!! *sigh* I'm broke. *hits head on card table* DAMN YOU YAMI MALIK!!!  
  
Seto: I've had enough. Even I have my limits. I lost more today than it costs to run Kaiba Corp for a week!  
  
Yami: Wish I had been the one to take it from you. I could have bought a jewel incrusted Candyland game!! *goes starry-eyed just thinking about it*  
  
Martha: Mom always told me not to play cards with half-naked, caffeine-high Egyptians. And here I thought she was just in a drunken stupor. I'm tapped. Time to leave.  
  
*Martha leaves. Meanwhile, Ozzy has been studying Yami. Yami just notices this because he was distracted with Candyland fantasies.*  
  
Yami: What is it?!  
  
Ozzy: Do you get your hair done at the same place me daughter does?  
  
Yami: *fumes* No mortal could fix hair this way!!! It requires a centuries old method of hairstyling!!  
  
Yugi: What he means by that is liberal amounts of hair gel.  
  
Yami: Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: *ignores his yami* You should see him at home. Spends an hour blow- drying. Washes it twice a day with Herbal Essences. He even sings that stupid song from the commercials.  
  
White Angel: You mean "I got the URGE to HERBAL!"  
  
Yami: *forgets himself* "I've got to herbal in the shower!"  
  
Ryou: *joins in* "For another half an hour!" ^^  
  
All three: "HEY! We've got the URGE!!! Natural botanical..."  
  
*Everyone stares blankly at the spectacle. White Angel, Ryou, and Yami ignore them all as they have gone into "Herbal Mode".*  
  
Yami Bakura: -_-; I told him that that fruity shampoo would go to his head. *hits head on table again and keeps it there*  
  
Yami Malik: I feel the URGE to join in.  
  
Malik: You damn well better not! And after you won all that money, I'll expect you to pay rent for my body!  
  
Yami Malik: *sarcastically* Yeah...That's going to happen. =P  
  
Ozzy: I've 'ad enough of this. If I wanted to be surrounded by crazy people, I'd a stayed wit' me family. *leaves*  
  
Ernest: Aw... I wanted to play some more.  
  
*Just then, flames erupt from the plot hole, and an oddly familiar figure appears.*  
  
Seto: PEGASUS!!!  
  
Pegasus: Yo, Ernest. The boss says to get your tail back down there. You've got to shovel the brimstone. *notices Yami Bakura* Hey! You're the bastard who killed me!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *lifts head from card table* And I'd do it again. *drops head*  
  
Pegasus: *to Ernest* Can we take him? *points to Yami Bakura* I want to toss him in the pit of fire.  
  
Ernest: No. He's a troublemaker. He can stay up here. Back to Hell.  
  
Pegasus: Dammit!  
  
*Ernest and Pegasus disappear down plot hole*  
  
Yugi: That was odd.  
  
Seto: Odder than this? *jerks thumb at the group still singing the herbal song*  
  
Yugi: No, not that odd.  
  
Anzu: I suddenly feel the need to wash my hair.  
  
Mai: Me too.  
  
*Finally, the song finishes*  
  
White Angel: Well that was fun! *notices everyone staring* What? Never seen a girl singing commercial themes with bishounen before?  
  
Seto: No, I'm afraid that's a first.  
  
White Angel: *notices Yami Bakura* Aw...Poor widdle Yami Bakura ain't got no moneys left?  
  
Yami Bakura: Stuff it, White Angel.  
  
White Angel: That's not very nice. Tell ya what! If the rest of the girls are up to it, I'll give you a chance to get out of dept with another little poker game. And the rest of the guys can play too! If you guys win in the end, we'll call off the dept. But if we win, you're forced into servitude until the dept is paid.  
  
*The girls snicker. They know what White Angel is up to.*  
  
Yami: What's in it for us? Why should we play?  
  
Isis: Only those who play get to watch. And something tells me you guys are going to want to watch.  
  
Anzu: So are you up to it?  
  
Yami Bakura: *lifts head* You mean it? But I don't have any money to bet.  
  
White Angel: Oh, we're not betting money....  
  
.............................  
  
Review! 


	11. Tears of Deception

Okie! 'Nother long chapter! Enjoy! Cuz it may be the last one you get for a while. Evil school, eviler English teacher. -_-  
  
....................................  
  
White Angel: Ok guys! The name of the game is group strip poker! Guys against girls! Four girls, so four guys. Yami Bakura's already in, so who else?  
  
*Yami, Jounouchi, Seto, Honda, Malik, Yami Malik, and, surprisingly enough, Yugi, all raise hands.*  
  
Mai: Ugh. Problem.  
  
Anzu: YOU want to play, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Hey! I may look like I'm ten, but I'm still a high school guy! Remember that!  
  
Isis: You don't want to play, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: *Nervously shrugs* I'm....uh, shy....  
  
White Angel: Ok, Yami Bakura, it's mostly your neck on the line, so you pick your team.  
  
Yami Bakura: Okay. First of all, Yami Malik's been winning all day, and he doesn't seem to have a problem with showing skin, so he's in. But put a shirt and some shoes on first! I don't want to start with a disadvantage.  
  
Yami Malik: Okie! *goes to find his clothes*  
  
Yami Bakura: Next is Yami. Gotta go with the Game King.  
  
Yami: Yeah, gotta go with me.  
  
Yami Bakura: *rolls eyes* Okay, now I've seen Kaiba play and I was none too impressed. And since I know he's in a hurry to see Mai minus a few clothes, Jounouchi's in.  
  
Jounouchi: Yippee! Me and the psychopathic Egyptians are gonna see some action!  
  
Honda, Yugi, Malik and Seto: AW, NUTS! *leave, but don't go too far. Ryou feels it is time to leave as well and follows.*  
  
White Angel: Alright. Rules. Regular poker. If a girl has the best hand, all guys must remove an article of clothing. If a guy has the best hand, all girls have to remove an article of clothing. If you wear it, it counts as clothes, but things that come in a set, like shoes, socks, and earrings, count as one. You're out when you become too embarrassed to continue taking off clothes, or, should it come to that, you, um, run out of clothes. If a guy's last, Yami Bakura goes free. If a girl's last, Yami Bakura is going to wish Ernest had let Pegasus take him to hell.  
  
Yami: Something tells me you may have to up the rating.  
  
Mai: Damn! I knew I shoulda worn a bra today!  
  
Jounouchi: *drools*  
  
..................................  
  
Yugi:  
  
I walked into the hospital room to find Bakura sitting up in bed, his head buried in his hands. He was crying... Flat out crying... I did not expect this. Not with the way he had been acting. I was at a loss as to what I should do. Should I approach him? Should I make a noise so he would know I was there? In the end, I decided on the latter and cleared my throat loudly.  
  
He looked up at me, seemingly startled. His single eye was red and puffy and that one side of his face was wet with tears. He looked like he had been at it for a while. Several questions filled my head. What was wrong? How had he gone from and insensitive jerk to this in only a few hours? Could Yami have been right? Was this the first time I had seen the real Bakura since yesterday? But how? Maybe his yami was in the ring and had come back when the nurse brought it up. But then why had he been acting like that without the ring? Needless to say, I was very confused. But my confusion was NOTHING compared to Yami's.  
  
When he didn't have the ring, he acted like Yami Bakura. When he does have the ring, he acts like the normal Bakura. I don't get it! What sort of trick is this?!  
  
But my attention was on Bakura. I didn't move, but I kept my eyes on him. He blushed slightly and wiped the tears away with the palm of his hand. "You came back," he said, his voice cracking. This took me by surprise.  
  
"Of course I came back. I said I would."  
  
"It's just...You were late and...I know I haven't been acting like myself. I thought...I thought you were mad and weren't coming back. I didn't want to be by myself like this." His lip trembled as he said this. "God, I must sound pathetic."  
  
"It's better than the way you were this morning," I replied. Yami was still suspicious, but Bakura sounded so upset, that I just wanted to comfort him. But I listened to Yami and did not to get to close, just incase.  
  
"About this morning," Bakura said, emotion welling up in his voice. "I don't really know what came over me. I didn't feel like myself at all. And I guess I just took it out on whoever was around, and that was you. I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't realize at the time what I was doing. Did I really use the eye on you?"  
  
He looked at me in a questioning way. I nodded. "You said it was silly to have the power and not use it."  
  
Bakura looked horror-struck. "I can't believe I would say something like that, let alone actually do it." He looked away from me, ashamed. "I don't blame you for being mad."  
  
I wanted to tell him that I hadn't been mad, but that would have been a lie, so I kept silent. But even without my words, the silence revealed the truth of the situation. Bakura sighed heavily. "I scare you, don't I?"  
  
"No," I said without thinking.  
  
"Yes I do," he said. "I see the way you keep your distance. But it's okay. I scare myself. I don't know what came over me earlier." He shrugged. "But I think I'm over it."  
  
"I must say you had all of us worried. This doesn't have to do with, you know, what used to make you act weird, does it?" He shook his head.  
  
"If it was, would he let me talk to you now?"  
  
"I guess that's true," I said, scratching my head. But it was hard to be sure. The first time we met Yami Bakura, he had fooled us pretty good. I suppose it's easy to impersonate someone whom you share a body with. Bakura must have sensed my questioning.  
  
"Would this put your mind at ease?" He took off the ring and laid it on the end of the bed. "And you can let Yami examine it if you wish. I'm telling you, there is nobody in there."  
  
Yami wanted to take him up on his offer. I conceded. But it would look suspicious if there were suddenly two of me in there, so I let him take over.  
  
................................  
  
Yami Yugi:  
  
The situation with Bakura confused me. I don't like being confused. I couldn't explain anything that was happening. I'd been so sure. If what I thought was true, then it was backwards. I was beginning to think that Yugi had had me right the whole time. Maybe I was just looking for problems. Maybe I was paranoid. But I could not shake off this feeling that I should be on guard.  
  
When Bakura offered to allow me to check out the ring, I took him up on it. Possessing Yugi (as he felt that would arouse less suspicion from the hospital staff incase one of them happened to walk in on us), I took the ring from where Bakura had left it and examined it up close.  
  
"A great deal of power has returned to it since your other's defeat. I thought it didn't have any power left? Or so little that you could not detect it?" I knew he had said this.  
  
"A millennium item's power has little to nothing to do with the spirit inside, I thought," he said shrugging. "The spirit's there, and the magic's there. The absence of one does not necessarily mean the absence of the other. And you can see there is no being in that ring. I guess the ring's powers were tapped after that last match, and are only recently coming back to full strength. It was a tough match. I'm sure my yami used the ring as much as he could to try to prevent his outcome."  
  
He was right, of course. If I did not exist, the puzzle would still have magic. And I could not sense any presence from the ring. It was unusual for the ring to take so long to recover, though. I returned the ring to Bakura.  
  
"Are you satisfied?" he asked, but in an honest, unsarcastic way. I merely nodded, even though I wasn't really. I still had a few questions I wanted answered.  
  
"Why do you think you acted the way you did?" I asked. "How did you feel?"  
  
"It was strange," he said, looking thoughtful. "My mind was real cloudy, and I was confused. I started acting upon things before thinking them out. And I said things as soon as they came to my mind. It was like, like in the case of the eye," he gestured to it. "The thought crossed my mind that things would be easier to understand if I used it, so I did. I regret it now, but at the time it seemed like a good idea because I wasn't really thinking. And the mean things I said. I was frustrated, and just said the first thing that came to my mind without reflecting on it or even meaning it." He sighed again. "I know it sounds like I'm making excuses, but that's what happened."  
  
His story seemed so solid. I could only find details that were questionable. Like why he wasn't eating, and why I had felt a disturbance in the shadow realm. Or thought I did. It could have been anything, now that I thought about it. A dimensional shift. Another item holder acting up. Why had my mind jumped so readily to Yami Bakura? It was unusual for me to doubt myself, and even more so for me to be wrong, but I was questioning my instincts now. And I didn't like it. But I had to concede. I had no more evidence that couldn't be explained away.  
  
I allowed Yugi his body back. It was no secret to him that I was angry at being wrong, so he left me alone. I stayed in the confines of my soul room and pondered where I had gone wrong.  
  
..............................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
Acting is nothing but lying, so obviously, I was a natural. A few tears, a seemingly heartfelt apology, and stabs at making them feel guilty, and Yugi and Yami were easy enough to fool. I almost felt sorry for them. Almost...  
  
Taking off the ring and allowing Yami to examine it sealed it. All his doubts and questions had been explained away. I was just innocent little Ryou having a tough time. Nothing more. At least nothing more he could prove. He was pissed though. Geez, was he ever pissed. The great Game King does not like being wrong. Imagine how mad he would be when he eventually found out he was right? But I could not let the satisfaction of this show. After all, Ryou would not want Yami mad.  
  
"I do hope he's alright," I said. "He seemed a little angry."  
  
"Don't mind him," Yugi said, finally approaching me after his Yami had deemed me safe. "He really is glad you're better now."  
  
"Yeah," I laughed. "Who'd have thought that a bump on the head would be such a pain in the as- neck." I'd almost slipped up there. I'd forgotten Ryou didn't curse. Luckily, Yugi didn't notice. It seemed he was trusting me now. I'd played my part well. Now for step two.  
  
"Yugi, when did the doctor say I could go?"  
  
"Five," he replied. "We need to stop at Anzu's house, too. I need to, uh, pick up something from her."  
  
"But her house is in the opposite direction of mine."  
  
"But it's only a five minute bus ride from here. Your house is clear on the other side of town."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it wouldn't make sense to make you come all the way back here for that," I said, playing along.  
  
"Thanks," Yugi replied. "I'm glad you don't mind."  
  
"I really don't want to have to walk around in my clothes from yesterday, though. How bad off are they?"  
  
Yugi stood and walked to the little closet. He pulled out my jeans and shirt from the day before (the hospital staff must have put it there when they changed me into this ridiculous hospital gown) and tossed them to me. I examined them, making sure to put a disgusted look on my face to make sure I looked like the very thought of wearing these clothes like this was sickening.  
  
"There's blood all down the collar," I said. "And I don't want to know what else. I really don't want to wear this in public, but I guess it's that or this." I pulled at the hospital gown. Yugi bit his lip. He was so predictable, I might as well have used the eye.  
  
"You know, we have a couple hours. I didn't have any other plans. I guess I could stop at your house and pick you up some fresh clothes."  
  
"Oh, but I don't want to make you go all the way down there just for me. We were just talking about how long a ride it was. And all this bus fare must be wearing on your wallet."  
  
"The thing about the long bus ride was only because I have plans for tonight." I made sure not to question what plans. "I don't mind, really."  
  
"Would you really, Yugi? That's very kind of you. Here," I pulled a couple crumpled bills out of the pocket of the jeans. "At least let me pay the bus fare."  
  
"Okay," Yugi said, accepting the money.  
  
"The key's under the mat on the back porch," I said. "You know where my room is. Just grab a pair of jeans and a shirt from the top drawer of my dresser."  
  
"Alright." He started walking towards the door.  
  
"And please check the messages on the machine," I called. "I'm expecting a call from my father. He'll be wondering where I've been."  
  
"Will do!" He smiled broadly. "I'll be back before you leave. Promise!"  
  
He left, closing the door behind him. He was not going to be back before I left, fore I was leaving now...."  
  
.................................  
  
Just call me Mistress of the Cliffhanger! ^^  
  
*Random Reader throws a copy of "War and Peace" and smacks White Angel on the head.*  
  
White Angel: X_X *huge anime bump appears*  
  
.................................  
  
Honda: Push over will ya?! I wanna see too!  
  
Seto: Why? There's nothing worth seeing yet.  
  
*The rejected boys were hiding in the bushes trying to see the game. Seto had to only pair of binoculars.*  
  
Ryou: This is morally wrong you know.  
  
Malik: But you're here, aren't you?  
  
Ryou: *blushes* I....well I, uh...  
  
Malik: That's what I thought.  
  
*Back to the game, the girls were winning but the guys were making a nice comeback.*  
  
Jounouchi: (had lost his shoes, socks, jacket, and watch) HA! A strait. I win!  
  
Anzu: (was without her boots, vest, and bracelets) Damnit! Wish I'd worn socks!  
  
Isis: (lost her shoes, bracelets, and hair ornaments) Thank Ra I have all this jewelry. *takes off head piece*  
  
Mai: (was just in her string top and skirt) I'm out. I have less clothes then the rest of you. I'm going no farther. Sorry, girls, you're on your own.  
  
Yami Bakura: (lost his shoes, socks, over-shirt, and belt.) Yes! One down!  
  
Jounouchi: NO! You coward Mai!  
  
Mai: Down boy! I can't afford to take anything else off. I...uh...  
  
Yami: (lost 3 belts and his shoes) HAHAHAHA!! She's got nothing underneath!  
  
Mai: *fumes*  
  
White Angel: (lost shoes, socks, and over-shirt) It's okay Mai. We'll handle it. Yami Bakura's not in your dept anyway. *takes off chain*  
  
Yami Malik: (was without his arm and neck jewelry and his shirt) Well Anzu, you still have to find something to take off.  
  
Anzu: I know! Quit rubbing it in! *takes off shirt* I'm not shy. But I am glad I wore the bra that isn't see-though. Are you happy now?  
  
Yami: VERY! ^_^  
  
*from the bushes*  
  
Seto: HOLY CRAP!!! ANZU JUST TOOK OFF HER SHIRT!!!  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Yugi grabs the binoculars from Seto, choking him in the process because they were still around his neck.*  
  
Seto: O_O Can't....*cough* Breath...  
  
Ryou: *sigh* Pathetic...  
  
*The game continues. After Mai quit, Jounouchi soon followed, as he had nothing more to play for. Then Anzu, thought she went pretty far, much to Yami's (and Yugi's) satisfaction. White Angel and Isis were lasting a while because they had a good bit of jewelry, which was the same reason Yami Malik was lasting. Yami Bakura was lasting because Ryou (and so he) wore several layers. Yami eventually ran out of belts, then had to quit because he couldn't get out of his tight clothes. This left it with the girls in the lead and the two remaining boys running out of clothes.  
  
Yami Bakura: *left with only his boxers and his ring* This sucks! What happened to that winning streak you were having?"  
  
Yami Malik: *also in his boxers* -_- Caffeine high wore off.  
  
White Angel: *lost all her jewelry, her belt, and her capries, but she had bike shorts underneath* All right, show your hands. I got three fives.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ha, ha! I got three tens!  
  
Yami Malik: I got nothing. *throws hand down*  
  
Isis:* grinning broadly thought she had lost all her jewelry and her fancy top* Read 'em and weep, boys! Full house!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Crap!!! *throws cards* Now what do I do?  
  
White Angel: You're either minus the ring, or minus the boxers.  
  
Yami Bakura: But you know I can't part with the ring in this form!  
  
White Angel: *snicker* Then I guess you and Yami Malik are out or going "The Full Monty"  
  
Yami Bakura: *glare* You think I won't, don't you?  
  
White Angel: I'm calling your bluff, Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami: Oh, no! *he and Jounouchi shield their eyes*  
  
Yami Bakura: *sneer* You in for it, Yami Malik?  
  
Yami Malik: HELL, YEAH!  
  
Yami Bakura: Okay, one...two...three!  
  
*Meanwhile in the bushes*  
  
Malik: *who had the binoculars* AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: What's wrong with you?  
  
Malik: Must...wash....eyes!  
  
Yugi: He probably just saw his sister.  
  
Seto and Honda: REALLY?!!!  
  
*both grab the binoculars from Malik and each peer through one side.*  
  
Seto and Honda: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Guess that wasn't it.  
  
*As they only needed one more winning hand, the girl's played on until they won. They were careful not to let their eyes wander too far, though. ~_^ * .................................  
  
Ha, ha! Serves 'em right!  
  
Please Review!!! 


	12. A Storm Brewing

ACK! So long since I updated! I'm sorry!!! School and other aspects of my so called life tend to get in the way. Thanks for your patience. I'll try to make this a good chapter because of the wait. But first, questions!  
  
Heh, heh...Sorry I didn't warn the readers about how pixi stixs tend to fizz when you add them to Dr. Pepper for the ever popular "Sugar-Addict's Dream" ^^; Gomen!  
  
I have not forgotten about Ryou! How could I? His dramatic return is a major part of the climax, so if I wrote about him now, it would totally give it away, and we would not want that, now would we?  
  
So many wanted to assassinate my teacher in hopes that the chapter would come out sooner... I'm touched... ^_^  
  
And don't worry! This story will be completed...eventually. Come Hell, high water, or evil English teachers! I hope you understand that it is hard to spend your weekends writing when your teacher makes you do it all week. *sigh* But I will try hard. Promise. ~_^  
  
....................................  
  
Isis: Oi! Yami Bakura! More lemonade!  
  
Yami Bakura: *grumbles* Yes, ma'am...  
  
*Poor Yami Bakura was forced to servitude to pay off his dept. Needless to say, the girls were enjoying this.*  
  
Anzu: Did you fold all the clothes we bought?  
  
Yami Bakura: *exasperated* Yes...  
  
Mai: Did you wash the one's Yami Malik was wearing? They needed to be sanitized.  
  
Yami Malik: I didn't hear you complain during the strip poker game!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes, I washed 'em. *mutters* How could this get any worse?  
  
White Angel: You COULD be in a French maid's outfit.  
  
Yami Bakura: o_O; I'll be good.  
  
Yami Malik: *shakes head* Pathetic...  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, shut up!  
  
*Yami comes running by.*  
  
Yami: HEY! "Jackass" is playing!  
  
Yami Malik: YEA!  
  
White Angel: Good grief...  
  
Yami Bakura: AW.... I'm missing it!  
  
Anzu: You're better off.  
  
Yami: Well I'm not going to miss it! I like to imagine that the guy getting pummeled is Kaiba.  
  
Seto: *calls* I heard that, Yami!!!  
  
Malik: *calls* You better hurry! They're doing shopping cart crashes!  
  
*Yami and Yami Malik rush off*  
  
Mai: *shakes head* Boys... Sixteen years old or five thousand. They're all the same.  
  
...................................................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
I used the millennium eye to make sure Yugi was gone. It was three fifteen. Time to get moving. I took the needle out of my arm and all the tape that went with it. I slipped on my clothes from the day before. I didn't give a damn if they were dirty. I passed by the mirror and remember the bandage on my head. This I took off as well. There were a couple stitches closing the wound, but it was near my hairline and so easy to hide. I also covered the millennium eye to make myself less conspicuous. But after using the eye, I realized that there were too many people in the hall for me to make and escape there. And I did not want to waste my magic to eliminate them all. And so I decided on the window. So what if I was on the second floor? Gravity is not a big problem for someone such as me.  
  
The power given to me by both the ring and the eye was incredible. Not only did they give me the dark powers, but they also increased my physical endurance. Invoking the power slightly, I was able to nimbly jump from the second story ledge to the parking lot below, landing on one knee. It felt great to be up and really moving again. The sky was darkening as storm clouds moved in. Fitting weather, I suppose.  
  
Using Ryou's memory, I waited for the bus that would take me to my destination. The wind picked up, blowing my hair into my face. It felt good. To be truly alive... I breathed deeply, taking in the smell of the approaching rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I would have walked were time not an issue. I liked the rain. The bus arrived just as the first drops began to fall, and I boarded. Luckily I would not have to ride long. Only five minutes.  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
Honda:  
  
"Jounouchi, is that salsa?"  
  
"Yep," he replied. "It'll go great with the spicy corn chips"  
  
"You do remember that this is for a recovering hospital patient?" Anzu questioned.  
  
"Hey, we gotta eat too!" he replied. I rolled my eyes. Jounouchi always thought with his stomach. Luckily, he'd remembered tamer foods as well.  
  
When Jounouchi told me about Bakura's condition, I did not know whether or not to believe him. He had a habit of blowing things out of proportion. I did not want to believe him, that was for sure. To think that Bakura could go over the edge like that without even having the ring to blame it on. It was weird. But any excuse to party.  
  
I really hoped Bakura would be all right. Jounouchi said the Yugi told him Bakura was okay physically, but wasn't really acting like himself. And the thing with the millennium eye. I knew Yugi wouldn't joke about something like that and neither would Jounouchi. I wish I had been there. But I had been given a long list of chores by my folks. Shopping, cleaning, washing, yard work... I'd only just finished. But that didn't stop me from feeling guilty about it. But then I felt guilty about the whole thing.  
  
Anzu had seen right through me. She knew I felt guilty about Bakura being hurt and tried to tell me it wasn't my fault and I could have done nothing to prevent it. But I really didn't listen. I'd always looked out for Bakura. Ever since I got to know him on Duelist Kingdom. Face it, the guy needs someone to look out for him. An only child, his father gone most of the time, and misery follows him wherever he goes. Someone's got to watch his back. Even though he's seen the way the world works the hard way, he is still too trusting and innocent for his own good. I saw his being hurt from something like a simple accident as a failure. Something I had been unable to protect him from. Sure, with the kinds of things that plague Bakura, I can't help him all the time. But I felt this was something I could have prevented, even though Anzu said I was being unreasonable.  
  
I felt unusually nervous today. I had a bad feeling I could not place. Maybe it was just the weather getting to me. I looked out the window. It was black as night outside, rain just beginning to beat against the glass. I shook the feeling off. I guess I was just worried about seeing Bakura. I did not want to see him the way Jounouchi said he was.  
  
"Jounouchi! Save some for later!"  
  
Anzu's shouting at Jounouchi brought me out of my thoughts. I looked away from the window.  
  
"Hey! They should be a while. I'll die of starvation if I have to wait 'til five!" Jounouchi said through a mouthful of corn chips.  
  
The thunder rumbled outside, closer than before and the electricity flickered. Anzu peeked through the curtains. "It's getting bad out there," she said. She squinted through the storm.  
  
"Something wrong, Anzu?" I asked.  
  
"Thought I saw someone out there."  
  
"Who'd be out in that mess?" Jounouchi said.  
  
"Guess it was my imagination," Anzu said, looking doubtful.  
  
We went back to setting up (having to replace the food that Jounouchi ate). Anzu continued cleaning up, openly more nervous. I think we were all a little shaken up. The atmosphere just called for it.  
  
We all jumped about a foot when there was a sudden knock at the door, Anzu crying out loud. "You expecting somebody else?" I asked.  
  
"No one 'til five," she said, looking at her watch. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to think to answer the door. There was a knock again that finally snapped us out of it, and Anzu opened the door.  
  
There stood a very wet figure on the other side, water dripping down from locks of long white hair, clothes soaked, and shivering slightly. "Bakura?! Why are you here now?" Anzu said before she could catch herself.  
  
He looked up for the first time, the millennium eye only slightly covered by his dripping hair. "Please, Anzu, can I come in? It's horrible out here."  
  
"Uh, I, uh, well yes, of course! Come in." She stepped aside allowing the soaking wet Bakura to step in, a puddle almost instantly forming on the floor by his feet. Anzu ran to get him a towel.  
  
"Bakura, what are you doing here now?" Jounouchi asked. "Yugi said you weren't getting out 'til five."  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Yugi?" I asked.  
  
Anzu returned and handed Bakura the towel. He began to dry himself off before answering. "He had an emergency errand to run for his Grandfather," he stated. "The hospital let me out early and Yugi told me to meet him here, though I can't imagine why."  
  
"Well, uh..." I stammered, scratching my head. This was a somewhat awkward moment. "We were trying to welcome you out of the hospital, but you were kinda early and we weren't really prepared for you."  
  
There was something about the way his gaze brightened. Something almost mischievous. I quickly dismissed it, though. I was sure that I was seeing things that weren't there.  
  
"Really?" Bakura said. "All this for me? That's awfully kind of you. But why all this trouble just because I'm recovering from a bump on the head?"  
  
"Just reminding you about who your friends are, Bakura," Jounouchi said in what I am sure he thought was a good-natured manner, but I thought it was just a bit on the blunt side.  
  
Bakura's gaze narrowed. "You've been talking to Yugi, I see."  
  
"He was just worried about you is all," Jounouchi said. "It shows he cares. We just wanted to make you feel better."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Jounouchi. I don't know that I could possibly feel any better than I do right now..."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. That had seemed more sinister than sincere, for some reason. I shook it off again. But even I could not ignore the strange way he continued on.  
  
"I suppose Yugi told you that I really was acting different," he said thoughtfully as he strolled deeper into the room, looking idly at different items in Anzu's living room, having abandoned drying off even though his hair was still quite wet. He continued. "Suppose he said I was doing things I wouldn't normally do. And doubtless he told you that his Yami was concerned."  
  
"Yeah, something like that," Jounouchi said. "Like I said, he was worried."  
  
"You say 'was' like he shouldn't be anymore..." he said.  
  
"Bakura, you're starting to scare me," Anzu said. "Jounouchi meant nothing by it."  
  
Bakura paused by the window and looked out, a smile spreading across his face. "You probably should be scared. I have no intension of changing my plans in order to make this easier on you."  
  
"Bakura, what are you talking about?" I said, starting to get really worried. "Snap out of it! You're not acting like yourself."  
  
"There's a very good reason for that...." he muttered as thunder clashed loudly outside and the lights blinked and then went out completely, leaving us shrouded in darkness.  
  
............................  
  
*White Angel and the girls are lounging around; Yami Bakura was, of course, their unwilling servant. There peace did not last, for loud crashed were heard not far off.*  
  
Mai: What is that?  
  
Isis: Let's check it out.  
  
Yami Bakura: Do I have to come?  
  
Anzu: Yes.  
  
Yami Bakura: Damn!  
  
*The girls and the reluctant Yami Bakura head towards the source of the noise. None of them expected the scene they found by the plot hole.*  
  
Seto: *sitting in a shopping cart* OK, *hic* Yami! You're going down this time!  
  
Yami: *also in a shopping cart* Never! I beat you at every *hic* other game, why should I lose now?  
  
*The girls stare in awe. Standing a short distance away is Malik, Yugi, and Mokuba, all watching with interest. The girls and Yami Bakura walk over.*  
  
White Angel: Okay, what happened?  
  
*Malik's mouth drops for a moment. He then tries to say something, but Mokuba pipes in first.*  
  
Mokuba: Malik got bored and spiked the soft drinks while they were watching that show. ^_^  
  
White Angel: MALIK!!!!  
  
Malik: *raises hands submissively* Just an experiment! I wanted to see just how alcohol affects impressionable teens.  
  
*girls sigh and shake heads*  
  
Yami Bakura: All right, Malik! *slaps high five*  
  
Yugi: This is more entertaining than that show was anyway.  
  
Yami Bakura: And definitely better than painting Mai's toenails.  
  
*Yugi gives him a weird look*  
  
Yami Malik: *leaning on Seto's cart and speaking in a slurred manner.* Come on! What are we waiting for?  
  
Yami: My driver.  
  
Yami Bakura: *places hand on his forehead as he realizes what is about to happen* Oh, this isn't going to be pretty.  
  
*They here someone approaching, seemingly running into things along the way from the sound of it.*  
  
Voice: Oi! I'm back!  
  
*White Angel fumes and Malik cringes. Ryou runs awkwardly up to the scene, face flushed and breathing heavily.*  
  
White Angel: *turns to Malik, flames rising up behind her* YOU GOT RYOU WASTED TOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: He switched Bakura's Sprite with vodka. ^_^  
  
White Angel: GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! *chases after Malik brandishing the Almighty Pointy Stick, her torture weapon of choice. Malik runs for his life.*  
  
Isis: *shakes head* Never mess with the authoress' favorite bisounen.  
  
Seto: All right, Yami. You're *hic* going down!  
  
Yami: You said that already! You're starting to repeat yourself, rich boy!  
  
Seto: That's "rich boy-sama" to you!  
  
Yami Malik: 'Nuff talk! Let's get this on the road.  
  
Ryou: Score tied at 2, with me and Yami in the lead.  
  
*Seto and Yami Malik raise and eyebrow.*  
  
Seto: Is that possible?  
  
Yami: Bakura's the only one who can still count past 2. Let him keep score the way he wants.  
  
Seto: You can't count past 2 sober.  
  
Yami: Oh, shut up.  
  
Ryou: Onward in 1....2....3!!!  
  
Yami: Charge!!!  
  
*Ryou pushes Yami and Yami Malik pushes Seto. Unfortunately, both miss and crash into the scenery.*  
  
Seto: Ow....  
  
Ryou: *holds head* Oooh.... I think I'm going to be sick...  
  
Yami: I hear that.  
  
Yami Bakura: *to himself* Heh...perfect opportunity to get myself out of my slavery. Just need to take advantage of the drunk Kaiba. *walks up to Seto* Hey! Kaiba, old pal! I know you were probably the one who was winning.  
  
Seto: Yes, finally! Someone who sees the truth!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah, right...anyway, could I borrow a little money?  
  
Seto: Uh...How much?  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, just a tiny bit, you'll never miss it.  
  
Seto: Fine. *digs out wallet but Yami Bakura snatches the whole thing*  
  
Yami Bakura: Thanks, Kaiba! Knew you'd come through for me.*walks away*  
  
Seto: *blinks* Ok...whatever. I don't care. *lies down on the ground and covers his eyes against the light*  
  
Yugi: Something tells me that I won't want to be around when they sober up.  
  
White Angel: *still chasing Malik and waving the Almighty Pointy Stick.* Please R&R!!! Promise I won't skewer Malik, fangirls! Just must avenge my Ryou. Hope you enjoyed the chappie. Can't promise more "soon". But I will continue! 


	13. No More Hiding

Yes, it took a long time, but here's chapter 13, as promised.  
  
...............................  
  
Ryou: Oooh... Please pass the Excedrin, Kaiba.  
  
*Seto tosses the bottle toward Ryou, who misses the catch*  
  
Ryou: Stupid eye. No depth perception. *picks up bottle and takes two pills. He smells his Sprite before drinking to make sure that's what it was.*  
  
Malik: Can I have some, too?  
  
Yami: *sprawled out on the ground* No. This is all your fault. You deal with the pain of the royal fwamping White Angel gave you.  
  
Yami Malik: Yeah. I don't like my hangovers in the afternoon.  
  
Malik: Awww.....  
  
Seto: *notices his wallet is missing* Alright, Isis. Where's my wallet?  
  
Isis: Don't look at me. I'm innocent this time.  
  
Seto: Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Wasn't me. I usually just take the credit cards, not the whole thing. Less obvious that way.  
  
Yami Malik: Clever boy.  
  
Seto: Then where the Hell is my wallet?  
  
White Angel: You may want to check with Yami Bakura.  
  
Seto: Him? Why him?  
  
White Angel: Well he IS a thief. Plus he just paid off his depts.  
  
Seto: I'LL MURDER THAT ALBINO FREAK!!! HE STOLE MY WALLET WHILE I WAS DRUNK!!!!  
  
Yami: Owww... Not so loud, Kaiba!  
  
Ryou: I take offense to that albino comment. Insult his personality or his intelligence, not his appearance, which is technically MY appearance, if you please. I did nothing to you.  
  
Seto: *ignores Ryou and stomps off to find Yami Bakura*  
  
Anzu: Wonder who's going to win that one.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba knows Judo. But Yami Bakura has a few centuries experience ahead of him. Should be close.  
  
Yami: Well what are we waiting for? No matter who gets their butt kicked, it should be worth watching!  
  
..................................  
  
Yugi:  
  
Because of all the stops along the way, it took over forty-five minutes to get within walking distance of Bakura's house. By that time, it was storming. I ran as fast as my short legs would carry me until I reached the covered back porch of Bakura's house. I was soaked to the bone. I stood there for a moment, rung out my jacket, and got as much water out of my hair as I could. The sky was a dark shade of gray in all directions. The storm had come up fast. Two hours earlier, there had been little sign of any rain. Now, lightning streaked across the sky and thunder rumbled at regular intervals. What a day for a party. I was glad Bakura was doing better, but other than that, the day had not gone well.  
  
I reached under the mat as Bakura had instructed. Sure enough, the key was there. I unlocked the door and walked in, leaving my wet jacket and shoes on the porch. With all the shades drawn, it was very dark inside. I fumbled around for a light switch. I finally found it and blinked against the sudden brightness. I was in his kitchen/dining area. There was furniture that you don't see too often in Japan, but I knew it was for his dad's comfort. From there, I walked into the den. There was no sign of the mess I had seen there six months before. I was amazed that Bakura had been able to get all the blood off the floor. I looked around a bit more. There was a shelf with several pictures on it that caught my eye, and I walked closer to examine it. I'd never gotten a proper look before. The first picture was of a woman, Bakura's mother I assumed. She had fair hair (though not quite the white of Bakura's) and deep brown eyes. She was sitting on a swing and was obviously pregnant. This must have been one of the last pictures of her before she died.  
  
I looked at the other photos. There was one of Bakura, probably no more than six years old at the time. Another of his father and an excavation crew. Another of Bakura from about three years earlier, just before he got the millennium ring. There was another, more recent one of Bakura and his father. It was taken within that last few months. I could tell because one side of Bakura's face was covered.  
  
I moved on the answering machine. A small, red light blinked on it. I pressed the "messages" button and the robotic voice was heard.  
  
"You have one new message."  
  
'Must be his father,' I thought. I was right.  
  
"Hey, Ryou. I was hoping to catch you, but I guess you're asleep. Just wanted to let you know I arrived okay. It's hotter than blazes here. Hope your burn's feeling better. I don't have a number here yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I do. I'll try you again later. Talk to you soon!"  
  
The machined beeped as the message ended. That done, I went down the hall to Bakura's room. Top drawer, he said. Figures. I could just reach the top drawer enough to open it. But I couldn't see a thing inside. In the end, I had to pull the chair from his desk over and climb onto it to see. Jeans were neatly folded on one side, shirts on the other. Bakura was too neat for words. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from the very top of the stacks and climbed down. I returned things to the way they were. I found an empty shopping bag at the foot of Bakura's bed and placed the clothes inside. I was a set to go. As I was heading back down the hall, the phone rang. I thought it was his father again. I didn't want to be the one to tell him that his son was in the hospital, though I knew I probably should. He had a right to know. I walked up to the phone, debating on whether or not I should answer, after four rings, the decision was made for me and the machine picked up. There the usual short message (stated by Bakura's father) to leave a message after the beep. The voice I heard reply made my blood run cold.  
  
"Hello, Yugi..."  
  
I was started to hear myself addressed by such a harsh voice. No one was supposed to know I was here. No one except... I suddenly realized that voice on the phone was Bakura. Why did he sound so...sinister? I made no move to answer.  
  
"I know you're there. I can sense your confusion. Just wanted to let you know that there is no point in going back to the hospital. I checked out. Decided to meet you at my 'surprise' party. I'm at Anzu's."  
  
My heart skipped a beat. He's used the eye on me again and found out about our plan. I was too shocked to be mad. I hastily picked up the phone. "Bakura, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Ah, so you finally decided to answer. I was wondering when you would."  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, trying not to sound as scared as I was.  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid," Bakura answered. "Such a lifeless party. Your friends are so dull. No spirit whatsoever." He chuckled at this. Yami was every bit as excited as I was as he yelled at himself from the back of my mind. But I had too much on my plate as it was to worry about him at the moment.  
  
"Bakura, what have you done!"  
  
"Bakura, Bakura," he said with amusement in his voice. "You still talk to me as if I were little Ryou. Don't tell me you still don't see the truth."  
  
My mouth dropped. "W-what?" was all I could manage to say.  
  
"You really should have listened to your other half. But it's a little late now. If you cherish your friends' lives, you will come here now. I'm waiting, little Yugi."  
  
The phone clicked. He had hung up. I'd made a mistake. A big one. And now my friends were in trouble.  
  
....................................  
  
Yami:  
  
I could have kicked myself for not trusting my instincts. I should have been more insistent! I still didn't understand much of what was going on. Yugi was in a state of total shock. He was in no condition to help anybody, so he willingly retreated to his soul room and left me in charge. He sobbed his apologies to me, saying he was sorry for not listening to me. I comforted him as much as I could as I left the house and ran through the storm to the bus stop under Yugi's direction.  
  
The question of how all this was possible still plagued my mind. I had seen that the ring was vacant myself. How had Yami Bakura managed this? And what of the real Bakura? My major concern was of the others. I would have to put the rest aside for a moment.  
  
The bus ride was torture. So long I had to wait there with nothing but my concerns and a distraught Yugi.  
  
It's all my fault, Yami! he sobbed. Why was I so naïve? I'm so stupid!  
  
Don't confuse stupidity with innocence. I said.  
  
Whatever it was, Yami, this is bad. He's got the others hostage. He's got two millennium items. And he's in control of the situation. And it's because of me that he got this opportunity.  
  
I tried to tell him that we had all been fooled, but he would hear none of it. He was taking this hard. I sighed heavily. So much had gone wrong. I did not know if I could fix it. But I did not tell Yugi that. I insisted with him that everything would be all right in the end.  
  
At long last, I arrived at the appropriate stop. The closer I got to Anzu's, the darker it seemed to get. Yugi said there was probably a power outage. I approached the house. There was no point in being subtle. Yami Bakura knew I was coming. He probably already knew I was there. Which meant he also probably knew that I was concerned as to how I was going to come out of this well. Psychology is important in a shadow game. Yet another advantage he would have over me.  
  
I reached the front door and opened it slowly. It was dark inside and eerily quiet. I stepped in, closing the door behind me. I paused momentarily, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was no sign of any struggle. There was also no sign of the others or Yami Bakura. I moved into Anzu's dining room. There were no windows here. It was solid blackness. I stared into it, trying to see something, anything, when I was blinded by a sudden flash of light. I blinked as my eyes readjusted. Sitting there was Yami Bakura, the millennium ring glowing around his neck as he stared intently at me. He no longer bothered to keep the physical differences that usually separated him and Bakura hidden. His gaze had all the harshness I remembered. His hair flared with the power radiating from him. He was stronger than ever. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"So nice of you to join me, Yami," he said. His arrogance was already obvious, but then there was really no reason why he shouldn't be arrogant. Everything WAS in his favor. But that didn't mean I was happy about it.  
  
"Is there no way to be rid of you?" I said, not bothering to hide my anger. "Like a rat you seem to return no matter how many times we think we have disposed of you."  
  
"Insult me all you like. But do remember I hold your friends' lives in my hands. Quite literally, in fact." He lifted his hand to the light to reveal three cards. I could not make out the pictures, but I did not need to. I knew what they were. I was sure that somewhere in this house (perhaps even right next to me in the dark) lay the soul-less forms of Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda. This thought enraged me further. More suffering of those who did not deserve it just to get to me. I don't think I could have felt more guilty.  
  
................................  
  
Seto: GRAVE ROBBER!!!! COME DOWN FROM THERE!!!!!  
  
*Everyone had gathered to see the commotion. Seto stood at the base of a tree. Perched atop one of the higher branches was Yami Bakura. Normally, Yami Bakura would have welcomed the fight. But, you see, Seto was swinging a baseball bat around. Yami Bakura may be careless, but he's not stupid.*  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't think I'll be coming down very soon. I think I like it up here.  
  
Malik: I think you're too cowardly to face Kaiba waving that Louisville Slugger.  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't recall asking for your input. I'd like to see how brave you would be in this situation.  
  
Seto: Come down and face me! Over 5000 dollars were in that wallet!  
  
Yami Bakura: Trust me. It went to a good cause. Slavery should be abolished. Especially when I'm the slave. *smiles confidently* But if you're so keen on discussing it, why don't you come up here?  
  
*Seto growls and makes no move to climb*  
  
White Angel: Why doesn't he climb?  
  
Mokuba: Big Brother's afraid of heights.  
  
Seto: Quiet Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: *ignores him* If you pay attention to the show, you'll notice he doesn't look down whenever he's high up. And it took lots of convincing just to get him to do that.  
  
Seto: MOKUBA!!!  
  
Yami: *snicker*  
  
Yami Bakura: *taunts* Come on, Kaiba! Come and get me!  
  
Seto: I'll get you down from there!  
  
*Seto begins swinging the bat at the tree trunk, shaking the tree with each impact.*  
  
Yami Bakura: HOLY HELL!!! *grabs branch and holds on for dear life* KAIBA!!! ARE YOU INSANE!!!  
  
Malik: Talk about the pot calling the kettle black...  
  
Seto: COME *bang!* DOWN *bang!* AND FACE ME, *bang!* COWARD!  
  
Yami Bakura: *glaring angrily* I have no desire to get the living crap beat out of me, thank you. Don't you have a company to run, or something?  
  
Seto: That's what computers are for.  
  
Ryou: *comes running up* Oi, Kaiba! Fax just came for you.  
  
Seto: I'm a little busy here.  
  
Ryou: Ok. It's just something about your stock dropping thirty percent. Guess it's not that important...  
  
Seto: Right, now leave me alo- WAIT, WHAT DID YOU SAY!!! *holds head in his hands* Oh, my GOD!!! MY COMPANY!!!!!  
  
*Seto rushes off. Everyone watches him go.*  
  
Ryou: *heavy sigh and glances up the tree* You owe me for that! I don't like lying.  
  
White Angel: RYOU!!! That's not like you. Why'd you have to go and save him?  
  
Ryou: Not like I wanted to. *points at his yami* He begged me to do it through the mind link.  
  
Yami: Begged?  
  
Yami Bakura: *climbs down the tree* I did not BEG him. I ORDERED him!  
  
Ryou: *rolls eye and shakes head*  
  
Mai: *sinister grin* Too bad you had to get out of slavery now. We were so looking forward to our bikini waxes.  
  
All guys, but especially Yami Bakura: *mouth drops*  
  
Yami Bakura: Dammit! I never was good at my timing!  
  
Jounouchi: Can we volunteer.?  
  
Girls: Naw....  
  
....................................  
  
Yes, that took awhile. But the story is coming to an end. Two more chapters at the most, but I will most likely finish up next chapter. 


	14. The Shadow Realm

White Angel: Ok. Music?  
  
Ryou: Check.  
  
White Angel: Karaoke machine? Strobe lights?  
  
Ryou: Check. Check.  
  
White Angel: Double locks on the liquor cabinet?  
  
Ryou: Double check.  
  
*With only one chapter left after this one. The gang was preparing for the after-party. Ryou and White Angel were running the checklist.*  
  
Yami Malik: *glances over Ryou's shoulder* Oooh... Can we do Twister?  
  
Ryou: *nervously* Uh....yeah, sure....  
  
Yami Malik: Yay! I love Twister! What about Poker? Can we play that again?  
  
All: NO!!!  
  
Anzu: *to Isis* Yeah, that's a good one.  
  
Yami: What are you doing?  
  
Anzu: We're making the Karaoke list! Everything will be random, including the song and how many people are singing at a time. This'll be great!  
  
Seto: Why are you people obsessed with humiliating yourselves?  
  
Isis: It's not about humiliating ourselves. It's about watching other people humiliate themselves.  
  
Seto: -_-; I had to ask...  
  
*Malik walks in followed by Yami Bakura*  
  
Malik: Yo, White Angel. Plot hole is in the way of where you said you wanted the volleyball net.  
  
White Angel: Oh, I almost forgot about that. *looks thoughtful* Hmmm... I wonder...  
  
Yami Bakura: I hate to ask.  
  
White Angel: Then don't. But I'll need some help. Some strong guys.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ya know, I don't think I mentioned this pulled muscle I have in my back. Really horrible, it is. Can't lift anything over ten pounds.  
  
White Angel: Nice try. Yami Bakura, Malik, Seto, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yami, follow me.  
  
Guys: Awww...  
  
Seto: Yami Malik, I'll pay you fifty bucks to take my place.  
  
Yami Malik: Sold!  
  
Yami Bakura: Aww....No fair!  
  
White Angel: Aw, quit yer bitchin'. Come on, now.  
  
..............................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
Yugi and Ryou's foolish mortal friends were not hard to deal with. I wanted to use the eye to steal the souls, but I dared not. It had not yet completely regained all its strength from Ryou's feeble attempts to protect himself from the shadow realm. Also I wasn't certain how to use it for this purpose. Ryou had not exactly practiced that. My ring would do just as well. But I did use one of Pegasus's tricks by creating blank cards magically and sealing the souls in there. No use in letting a good idea die with its creator.  
  
I manipulated the soul-less vessels into the dining area, where they sat in the corner, staring blankly. No longer needing to hide my identity, I delighted in informing Yugi of his mistake. It would have been better had I been there to see the look of horror on his face, but sensing his metal distress did well enough to satisfy me.  
  
I sat in darkness, awaiting Yugi. Though by time he reached the house, he had already allowed his other to assume control. That was fine. It was Yami Yugi whom I had business with.  
  
I tracked Yami with the millennium eye. I saw through his eyes exactly where he was. As he drew closer, I stopped invoking the magic. He entered the room and I could see him well enough in the dark. My sight was already well adjusted and I naturally had excellent night vision. Even with one eye.  
  
I grinned, watching him stumble around in the dark. Gone was his self- confident and high-and-mighty appearance. He was soaking wet from the rain and nervously looked all about him, as if expecting me to jump out at him at any second. But that was not my style. I did not like to end it all at once. Much better to drag out the victory, savoring every precious moment. There was no possible way for him to make one of his miraculous comebacks this time. I had him...  
  
I revealed myself through the power of the millennium ring. Yami had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. But when he looked at me again, his glance showed all the hatred I would expect him to. He even threw and insult at me. I enjoyed this all immensely. I had Yami in a corner, and there was no way for him to escape.  
  
Finally, he asked the question that I knew he would.  
  
"How?" he said. "How did you return?"  
  
"My methods would do you no good," I replied. "Once you are sealed in the shadow realm, there will be no escape for you. You're too soft for it."  
  
"So that's what you want? Revenge as well as my puzzle?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"I am not yet concerned with my fate," he said. "What I want to know is how you escaped. How were you able to hide from me? And how long have you been keeping your innocent other a prisoner in his own mind?"  
  
"It is not I that am holding Ryou prisoner," I stated.  
  
"What?" He seemed surprised. I did not wait for him to continue.  
  
"I have been present in this world since our dear friend Ryou was foolish enough to get himself knocked out."  
  
"So that is when you took over?" he interrupted. "Since when do you take over when Bakura is in pain? You usually allow him to take all the suffering for you."  
  
"Ryou was not there to take the suffering." Yami opened his mouth in disbelief but said nothing. I continued. "Believe me, the masochist that I am, even I would not willingly endure that much pain and sickness. But it was better than the shadow realm. You see, the shadow realm can only sense energy, not identity. It cannot really tell one soul from another. So I was able to leave...so long as I had a replacement."  
  
Yami's eyes widened as the realization hit him. But still he said nothing. Having the great game king at a state of speechlessness was too good.  
  
"The link between Ryou and myself was a strong one," I continued. "Able to even cross dimensions. By beckoning him through his dreams, I was able to lure Ryou into the depths of the shadow realm. His unconscious state was the perfect opportunity. And when your host is your slave rather than your partner, he is so much easier to manipulate. Leaving him to his fate, I returned to this world, two millennium items strong. That is why you were unable to sense me in the ring, Yami Yugi. I was not there. I inhabit this body alone. I no longer rely on the millennium ring to maintain my earthly existence. And I possess all the knowledge and skills that my host left behind. You never had a chance....."  
  
"You have not won yet," he said, finally speaking up. "When this is done, you will release those imprisoned souls and take Bakura's place in the shadow realm."  
  
"I'll agree to the first term, should you win, but you may want to choose another second term."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I am saying," I replied, "that I have not sensed Ryou's spiritual energy for quite some time now. I suspect that he has succumbed to the powers of the shadow realm. Fool could not even defend himself from it."  
  
"No..." Yami muttered. "You allowed your host to perish in the shadow realm?"  
  
"If he was too weak to survive, then he deserved his fate," I said harshly, growing impatient. "The time is now, Yami! We will continue this in the shadow realm. No luck this time, Yami. No strategy. No cards. Just power. Magic versus magic! A battle of energy! Now, to the shadow realm!"  
  
....................................  
  
Yami Yugi:  
  
My mistake had already possibly cost one life. And Yami Bakura had declared our match to be a battle of millennium item powers. Things were not going well. Yami Bakura was skilled at battles of magical energy, even with just the ring. And because he had more to barter with than I did, I had no right to challenge his choice. 'At least he is not after Yugi,' I thought. The millennium eye glowed.  
  
"I am not interested in your pathetic host," he sneered. "Of that, you needn't worry. Once I have the puzzle, he will be of no concern to me. You and I both know full well that without you he cannot even stand up for himself, let alone challenge me. He is but a mortal."  
  
"You should not underestimate mortals," I said. "They can surprise you."  
  
"Hmph. Your host is no different from mine. A cowardly specimen. Blinded by morals and cowering at the mercy of those stronger. And to tolerate such weakness makes you weak. Something you refuse to see. But I will show you... And you will have an eternity in the shadow realm to muse upon it. Now quit stalling!"  
  
With that, the already dark room became even darker still. The shadows moved as if they had a will of their own. They swirled around, seemingly taunting me. Yami Bakura was unfazed. I don't know of anyone more at home in the darkness than he. I suppose that was how he was able to keep his sanity intact during the long months he spent in the shadow realm. Well, as much sanity as he ever had.  
  
"I heard that, Yami," he said as the realm finished forming around us. "My sanity is just fine. And, I might add, I am far saner than many who has lost a game against you. You always did derive some sadistic pleasure in having insanity as your game penalty. I find that even death is a kinder fate..."  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled losing my temper. I did not like my past brought up. "If you don't want to hear any insults then stay out of my mind!"  
  
"Struck a chord there, did I?" he laughed. "Pains you to think that you once enjoyed toying with mortals. To think that you were once like me...."  
  
I wanted to yell at him. To deny everything. But there was truth in what he said. And the truth hurt more than a thousand of his lies.  
  
Don't listen to him! came the voice of Yugi from deep in the back of my mind. He's trying to throw you off! He's reading into you, trying to find what he knows will upset you the most! It psychology of the game, like you've always said! He's trying to get the upper hand! Don't listen! The past doesn't matter. It's now that matters!  
  
I sighed. He was right. I was already letting my guard down. I would have to keep a straight head for there to be any chance of freeing the captured souls. Even if it was too late for one...  
  
..................................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
Yami was quick to regain himself. Damn Yugi's interference! But it would make little difference. Something caught my eye. Something that would do well to rattle Yami's confidence. Or should I say "someone"...?  
  
"Well, Yami," I smiled, "You prove hard to shake. You've mastered the psychology of the game with your unwavering confidence." He stared at me, trying to figure out what I was up to. I stared back. "But I wonder... Just how unshakable are you?"  
  
"What are you going on about?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, nothing..." I replied. "But if you wish to see a glimpse of what may very well be your own fate, simply look over your shoulder."  
  
"What?" Yami turned around, his eyes wide as they fell on the faded and limp form of Ryou, lying still on the floor of the shadow realm. Ryou seemed to be bordering on existence. The last bit of his spiritual energy hovering mere inches away from oblivion. He could fade away completely at any moment, like a puff of smoke.  
  
Yami trembled slightly. His back was to me. He wasn't paying attention to me. A game had not yet been named. At the moment, it was anything goes. Yami was distracted. It was a perfect chance to end it all with me finally coming out victorious. Ryou had finally made himself useful. A perfect distraction.  
  
I built my power up steadily. One well aimed blast of energy would be all it would take. Yami still did not notice me. A fatal error. He was always too easily distracted by emotional matters. That would be his downfall. I prepared to take Yami down.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, a blast of energy hit me from the side. I screamed from the pain of it and fell to the ground. It had caught me by surprise, but it was not an especially strong blast. But who could have caused it? Yami looked around, equally baffled. And then both of us focused on a lone figure in the darkness....  
  
...............................  
  
Yami Yugi:  
  
When I saw Bakura's lifeless form lying there, my heart just about stopped. It was one thing to know of his fate, it was another to see it. He was fading away. The shadow realm was about to claim the last bit of his spiritual energy. There was nothing to be done at this point. He was too far gone.  
  
I don't know how long I stood there, simply staring in shock. Too long. I let my guard down. Quite suddenly, I noticed a build up of energy. Yami Bakura was preparing to attack. I turned sharply around...just in time to see Yami Bakura scream and fall. A blast of energy had issued forth from somewhere. But where? I turned again, searching for the source, when I noticed that Bakura had disappeared. He was simply gone. The shadow realm couldn't have finished him off that quickly, could it? My eyes darted around, finally focusing on a figure in the darkness. It was moving slowly, but definitely coming closer. I squinted, trying to identify it. Then, as it got closer, I finally realized.  
  
"Bakura...?"  
  
...................................  
  
Another evil, if not confusing cliffhanger. ^_^ MWAHAHAHA!!! Me so evil!  
  
Random Reader: Can it!!!  
  
^^; Oh, well. I promise it will all come together.  
  
....................................  
  
Guys: *stare in awe at huge concrete block* Wow...  
  
Yami: You never mentioned you had a Writer's Block for this story.  
  
White Angel: Look at how long this story is. How could I not?  
  
Yami Bakura: You know, this huge block of aggravation makes me wonder why the hell I should care. Now, why are we here?  
  
White Angel: A little experiment.  
  
Malik: Great....  
  
White Angel: *ignores him* I wanna see what happens when Writer's Block meets Plot Hole.  
  
Honda: You mean we have to move this thing?!  
  
White Angel: Uh, yeah...  
  
Jounouchi: Hmph. Wonderful...  
  
*So the boys pushed the Writer's Block (like they had a choice), near the plot hole*  
  
White Angel: Ready?  
  
Yami: Maybe you shouldn't mess with this. You could alter the very fabric of the space-time continuum.  
  
Yami Malik: Really?  
  
Yami: I don't know, I saw it on Star Trek.  
  
Malik: *shakes head* You watch too much TV.  
  
White Angel: *ignores them all* Push!  
  
*The guys obey and the Writer's block plummets into the Plot Hole. At first nothing happens. Then, quite suddenly, the is a loud "FWOOSH!" and the gang is blown back. The plot hole erupts in a blaze of colors, lights, and sounds. After a few minutes, everything clears and both the Writer's block and the Plot Hole are gone.  
  
White Angel: Yay! That was fun! Experiment success!  
  
Yami: Whoa... That was something else.  
  
Yami Malik: *wide-eyed and pale* I...I saw the meaning of life..... *scratches head* I think it had something to do with bagels....  
  
Malik: *sighs and shakes head* 


	15. Retaliation

*Party time! The YGO gang has gathered at White Angel's place for what promises to be a truly cultural experience.*  
  
Yami Malik: Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!  
  
Yami: *downs fourth Sugar Addict's Dream and wipes his mouth on his sleeve* Ahh... That stuff really goes to your head. In a good way! ^^  
  
Yugi: -_-; I think he was better off with the alcohol...  
  
White Angel: *glances at her computer* Yami Bakura, what are you doing on there?  
  
Yami Bakura: Playin' Tomb Raider.  
  
Malik: Oh, that's fitting.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah, except the character's a chick.  
  
Malik: She's British, though.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ryou's the one with the accent. I'm Egyptian, remember?  
  
Malik: Oh, yeah...  
  
White Angel: Get off my computer. It's time for karaoke.  
  
Yami Bakura: Do I have to?  
  
White Angel: Yes.  
  
*The reluctant Yami Bakura joins the rest of the gang.*  
  
White Angel: Okay! We pull a name, then that person pulls a song. Then they pull a number that says how many people do the song with them. A zero means you're on your own. Then you pull the names of your partners, if you have any. Simple enough? Winner gets a "get out of torture free" card.  
  
Yami Bakura: That would have come in handy earlier.  
  
Isis: Okay! Drawing name. *reaches in bag, pulls out a little paper, and reads it* Bakura's up first!  
  
Ryou: *face falls* Aww.... I'm first?  
  
Anzu: Choose your song.  
  
*Ryou reluctantly reaches in the bag*  
  
Ryou: "Crawling".  
  
White Angel: Ooh. Good one. Linkin Park suits you.  
  
Ryou: *gives White Angel a weird look and draws a number 1* So one person does this with me?  
  
White Angel: *nods* Choose a person.  
  
Ryou: *reaches in another bag* And my fellow performer is... Yami?  
  
Yami: Yay! A chance to use some of this energy and bless you all with my wonderful singing.  
  
Ryou: I don't know...  
  
Yami: Oh, Bakura. You just need to lighten up. Here, try one of these.  
  
*Yami gets a hesitant Ryou to down a Sugar Addict's Dream.*  
  
Yami: Feel better now?  
  
Ryou: *swoon* That stuff's good!  
  
Mai: This should be interesting.  
  
.................................  
  
Ryou:  
  
I had long before learned that I could use the eye to keep my yami in the dark as to what I was thinking. It was one of the first powers I had mastered. It had spared me a great deal of pain. I was able to keep things from my yami that he would have made me suffer for. Now, I had been hoping that it would work just as well to keep him oblivious to the fact that I had survived the Shadow Realm. I needed the element of surprise. It was my only hope. I was not experienced enough in shadow games to hope to challenge him up front.  
  
The majority of my plan had to do with having my yami think I had succumbed to the shadow realm. I stopped using all of the eye's power to protect myself. Instead, I used allowed the realm to take some of my spiritual energy, as well as my magical. It left me more weakened, but my magical strength, which was what I would need most, was less affected. This aided in helping to make my yami think I had met my demise. Surely he would think I would use all the eye's magic to shield myself. If he sensed the return of the eye's power, he would think me dead. That was what I wanted. To make sure he believed what I wanted him to, I invoked the eye to cut off his ability to sense me. To him, I might as well have disappeared.  
  
I was extremely anxious, though. Truth be told, this was the first retaliation plan I had had that did not involve suicide in some way. But I was not ready to lie down and die. A sense of determination coursed through me. I would not sit back while others tried to save me this time. This time...I would fight back. Even if I lost, I was going to go down fighting. And this time around, I had a way to fight. My yami may have had control over the ring, but the eye was mine. I was fairly confident that even though my yami possessed my body and so the eye, that it's power rested with me. I could feel it. I don't know if the magic stayed with me, or if I was somehow managing to invoke it from a link to my body. I don't understand most matters of the dark powers.  
  
But the eye was rightfully mine. I have suffered for it. I had mastered it. My yami had suppressed my will, stolen my body, and attacked those I cared for. I would not let him take this from me as well. For my friends, and for myself, I would fight. To the bitter end...  
  
I could sense my yami using his ring. He was drawing an extraordinary amount energy from it. I was afraid that he was already facing Yami Yugi. If their battle never made it to the shadow realm, I would be of little use. I wouldn't put it past my yami not to play fair. In fact, I expected him not to. He never had before.  
  
When I finally did sense someone enter the shadow realm, I had conflicting emotions. It was good that I was finally in a position to help, but I did not know how this was going to end. Yami Yugi was in a bad position, I knew that much. But he was far more likely to be able to defeat my dark half than I was. If I could just get the attention off of him...  
  
I slowly approached the area where I had sensed the entrance. Slowly, for I lacked the energy to move fast. I recognized the energy patterns of my yami and of Yami Yugi long before I could see them. I could feel the tension between those two, like electricity in the air. They shared a hatred for each other like neither had felt for anyone else.  
  
I could not waste time. But I did not possess the spiritual energy necessary to speed up my progress. At this rate, one of them would sense me before I got close enough. I could block out my yami, but I was not sure I could block out Yami Yugi as well. He knew nothing of my strategy, and if he gave me away, my yami might decide to put me out of the fight.  
  
Invoking my skills as an illusionist thanks to the magic of the eye, I created an image of my likeness and placed near to where I sensed the others. The image was faded and lay on the ground, as if I were in my last minutes of existence. I made it flicker, like a light about to go out. Luckily, this deception did not require much power, so my yami never felt the eye being used.  
  
My illusion must have worked. I could feel my yami suddenly grow quite cocky, while Yami Yugi was filled with anxiety. I would have to apologize later for worrying him. If there was a later...  
  
I focused and slowly moved on. Then, a sudden and terrifying sense filled me. My yami was preparing an attack! Yami Yugi did not notice him. He must have still been distracted by my illusion! Oh, no, this wasn't going the way I had hoped!  
  
I had to do something. I could not see them through the darkness, but I could feel them. I had to stop my yami from attacking. I gathered my magical energy as fast as I could. I did not have enough time to prepare a strong attack. And it would be a blind shot. But I had to try. I invoked the eye, focused my magic, and prayed that my aim was true.  
  
....................................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
My left arm was numb from the attack. I stared at the figure approaching in the darkness, trying to figure out who it was that dared attack me. Though, in the back of my mind, I think I knew.  
  
I heard Yami mutter the word "Bakura." I at first thought he was addressing me, getting ready to give me one of those "honorable duel" speeches of his. I did not want to believe that it could actually be Ryou. There was no way that insect could have outsmarted me. It was denial. But when I saw the soft glow of the millennium eye piercing the darkness, I knew it was him. Damnit! Didn't that kid know when to lie down and die?  
  
Ryou moved slowly. He was weakened, I could tell that much. How had he hidden from me? How had fooled me into believing him dead? It was baffling. I struggled to stand. The numbness was fading, replaced by a feeling as if I were being repeatedly stuck with pins and needles. Ryou glared at me as he marched slowly forward. It was a look he reserved only for me. It was the look he had every time he was ruining my plans. On anyone else, it would have been described as a look of hatred. But Ryou did not feel hate, not even towards me. He lacked the raw emotion that is hatred. No, his look was more of determination. But I could still detect fear in his eyes. Can't say that I blame him. Only fools challenge me without fear.  
  
Ryou was acting against his character by attacking me. He was submissive by nature. But this... This was a side I had not seen before. The strategy he most often used to ruin my plans was some selfless act that could get him killed. He would rather die than let loose on the world. So this new strategy surprised me. I think it surprised Ryou as well. I don't believe even he knew that he was capable of this. But just because I was slightly impressed by this sudden show of courage that did not mean that I wasn't going to use it to my advantage.  
  
"So," I said. "The host survived. What a surprising turn of events. I'd applaud you if I had full use of both my arms." Ryou just continued to glare at me. I grinned. "But really, Ryou, deception? Manipulating? Attacking me with my guard down? How unlike you. I have taught you well."  
  
His mouth dropped slightly at this statement. He hadn't thought about it that way. I continued. "Now, you didn't think that you were capable of such a comeback on your own, now did you? You are far too innocent. Too pure and soft. But I, I have changed that in you. Now, you do whatever is necessary, casting off the morals you used to believe so strongly in, on a quest to satisfy your thirst for revenge. Bravo, Ryou, bravo."  
  
"Stop it!" Yami said, making himself heard for the first time in a while. "Do not try to make him feel guilty for standing up for himself!" But it was too late. Ryou broke eye contact with me and cast his gaze to the ground. He remained silent. This was his typical behavior when I was around. Hmph... The emotions of these mortals were so easy to manipulate. A few well thought out words, and Ryou was returning to his state of submissiveness. It was almost too easy.  
  
................................  
  
I COULD have finished it all this chapter, but you wouldn't have seen it 'til Thanksgiving. -_- So I have to break it up a bit. I don't know how many more chapters it will be, but Ryou's back, so I know that's all the readers care about.  
  
...............................  
  
*at the party*  
  
The gang had a good time watching Ryou trying to sing much louder than his voice naturally permitted for "Crawling". Yami, however, was able to sing loud enough for the both of them, so Ryou settled for singing the softer parts. Afterward, more names were drawn:  
  
Mai got partnered with Yami Malik for "Like a Virgin." Mai was good, but Yami Malik stole the show, much to Mai's aggravation.  
  
Jounouchi was then partnered with Yugi for "The Real Slim Shady." Jounouchi was a little scared of Yugi after that. Yugi had sung the curses in the song before he realized White Angel had the edited version. And, like Yami, Yugi sang loud.  
  
Isis pulled Yami Bakura and Honda to do "Can't Get You out of my Head" with her. The boys were not happy and participated in a less than enthusiastic way.  
  
Yami Bakura's grief was not over, for immediately after, Anzu pulled his name as well as White Angel and Mai to do "Lady Marmalade". The girls did their best to try to get him involved, but he had decided that a "Get out of Torture" card was not worth this.  
  
After that, Malik pulled White Angel's name to do "Desert Rose" with him. He felt the need to show her exactly how to sing her parts. But she got tired of him and sang it her way anyway.  
  
Yami Malik decided he wanted another go and got to do "Dancing Queen" on his own. He enjoyed it thoroughly, though he kept changing the words to "I am the Dancing Queen" instead of "You are the Dancing Queen."  
  
After a few more sugary drinks, Ryou was joined by Yami, Honda, and Jounouchi for "New Age Girl (Mary Moon)" from the "Dumb and Dumber" soundtrack. Ryou sang the lead (for he liked to sing and was too sugar high to be embarrassed) while the other three did backup. They were surprisingly good.  
  
Now, after Isis realized that he had escaped without being called, Seto had pulled Staind's "Outside" to be done on his own. Which brings us to out current position.  
  
Seto: *sings* But I'm on the outside. And I'm looking in. I can see through you. See your true colors. Inside you're ugly. Ugly like me. I can see through you. See to the real you...  
  
Isis: Wow, Seto. Someone's been practicing.  
  
Seto: Well after I was humiliated in "Millennium Switch", I figured I should make sure that doesn't happen again.  
  
Anzu: So you bought voice lessons?  
  
Mokuba: Nope! Big Brother started singing in the shower for practice.  
  
Seto: HUSH, Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: *ignores him as always* You should have heard it! I thought he was drowning the first time-  
  
Seto: *warningly* Enough, Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: *talking really fast* -And I rushed in there to save him, and I guess I scared him cuz he screamed. Then he fell and got tangled in the shower curtain-  
  
Seto: *through clenched teeth* Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: Then the maid walked by to see what all the noise was about, and the door was wide open, and her face went REALLY red cuz Seto was lying on the floor all wet and with nothing but a shower curtain covering-  
  
Seto: MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: That's just what you said when you stopped being embarrassed enough to talk.  
  
Seto: *massages his forehead* Why me? That's all I ask. Why me?  
  
*The gang (who had been laughing at him for a while now) start giving him reasons.*  
  
Isis: It's destiny.  
  
Yami: Because you're a conceited jerk.  
  
Yami Bakura: Damn! Yami stole my reason.  
  
Ryou: *shrugs* Because you're brothers, and that is what brothers do.  
  
Yami Malik: Because you're a meanie!  
  
Seto: -_- I could have done without all that...  
  
....................................  
  
R&R! 


	16. Put Down

*At the party*  
  
Honda: So, who won the "Get out of torture" card?  
  
Yami Bakura: No one here has the right to judge! No matter who decides, it will be a bias choice. If White Angel picks, you know she will choose Ryou. If Isis does, she will pick Kaiba. Anzu would pick Yugi or Yami, and anyone else would pick themselves. It's not fair!  
  
Malik: Like you had a chance anyway.  
  
Yami Bakura: That's not the point. Besides I got stuck with all the girly songs. Of course I didn't have a chance. If I had had a real song, it would have been different. I've got all Ryou's talent and all my attitude. You'd be amazed.  
  
White Angel: Care to try your luck again? *shakes bag of songs* Promise we'll be fair. We'll vote. Winner gets the card.  
  
Yami Bakura: *eyes the bag nervously* I don't know...  
  
Yami Malik: Come on, Yami Bakura! *grins* It's fun!  
  
Yami Bakura: You think sniffing household cleaners and fighting with Yami over whose hair sticks up more is fun.  
  
Yami: *disgruntled* I STILL say my hair sticks up more...  
  
Yami Malik: And...? Your point? You find eating raw meat and stabbing yourself fun.  
  
Ryou: Excuse me, stabbing who? He insists on doing that in my body. He has his fun and I'm left to deal with it. I still haven't forgiven him for that time in Battle City.  
  
Yami Bakura: And do I give a damn?  
  
Mai: Oh, just do the song, Yami Bakura!  
  
Jounouchi: Quit being a big baby.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, all right... *reaches in bag* Please, Ra... *pulls out paper* Ha! Alright! A decent one! "Hanging by a Moment"  
  
Yugi: That hardly seems your style.  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, Slim Shady didn't seem your style either, now did it? But you sure got into that, didn't you?  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Yami Bakura: Besides, this song require talent and is the perfect opportunity to showcase my skills.  
  
Seto: I somehow doubt that.  
  
Yami Bakura: You'll see....  
  
..................................  
  
Ryou:  
  
As always, my yami knew just what to say to make me doubt myself. He compared me to him... and he was right. I was acting more like him than myself. Deceiving, manipulating... Was I losing myself in my quest for freedom? If I was, was it really worth it? I could no longer look at him and I cast my sights to the ground. I clinched my fists in frustration. I was ashamed of myself. Had I really picked these things up from him? Was I really just standing up for myself and the safety of my friends? My yami continued his verbal assault.  
  
"That's it. Bow your head, boy. So you got one weak attack on me, so what? I can barely feel it now. What good do you think will come of it? When are you going to realize that it is useless to stand up to me? You can't without resorting to the things you dislike so much about me."  
  
I looked up and he was standing right in front of me. I took a step back in reaction. He grinned with his usual malice and cracked his knuckles, as if daring me to do anything. Then he invoked the millennium eye himself. I made no attempt to stop him. The eye glowed wickedly, casting an eerie light across his face as he read my mind. Try as I might, I could not use the eye to block the eye. My yami's gaze narrowed. He had found out everything he needed to.  
  
"So," he muttered, "That's how you were able to hide from me. Clever boy. I don't know that even I could have come up with such an intricate plan of deception. And you even allowed your dear friend over there believe you dead as well. Nice going there."  
  
I continued to stare at the ground, unable to look at my yami or Yami Yugi. The praise of my darker half cut into me like a knife, making me question my every action. But I could not question long, for my yami suddenly reached forward, grabbing me by the collar and lifting me clear from the ground. I was terrified.  
  
"Surprising as it may be to see that you actually have a spine, I will not let you go unpunished," he said harshly.  
  
"Leave him be!" Yami Yugi yelled. "Haven't you done enough to that poor soul already!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Yami!" my dark half bellowed. "This is between me and this treacherous boy! I'll be back with you shortly, seeing as you are in such a hurry to meet your end." He turned his attention back to me. I struggled with my best effort to free myself, but I was too weak. My efforts were futile. In a last desperate attempt, I struck out at the burn that I knew was on his arm, trying to shock him enough for me to break his grip. He gasped slightly but his grin only widened. He pulled me closer so that I was an inch away from his face and he stared into me, his icy glare seemingly enhanced by the coldness of the millennium eye. I could feel his breath on my face as he whispered harshly to me.  
  
"Did you think that would work?" he said. "Striking at a weak spot, hoping to distract me with pain. I like it, remember?" He lifted me higher again and shook me a bit. I was out of ideas and could do nothing to stop him. I was at his mercy, and mercy was not in his vocabulary.  
  
"Now how to punish you?" he said threateningly. "You're only a soul, so physical damage is beyond you. But..." he paused, seemingly savoring my terror. "A soul is not immune to suffering. I could use one of my magical attacks on you. It would seem fitting to destroy you with the millennium eye. Or, even better, I could use our link to take all of your magical energy. That way, you will be left with no defense against the shadow realm and I will be even stronger for my duel against Yami Yugi. Yes, that seems right." He lowered me, so that we were eye to eye once more.  
  
"Pity that you never got it through your skull that you cannot act against me without being punished eventually. I might have let you live. But you never seemed to get it. I am the master, you are but a slave. I am wise, you are a fool. I am everything and you are nothing. Prepare for your death, mortal!" He grabbed my wrist roughly, still holding my collar with the other hand. I struggled weakly, unable to put up much of a fight. Panic had overtaken me and I could not find the concentration necessary to fight back with the millennium eye. But I did sense a build up in power, and it was not coming from my yami.  
  
I sensed the energy building up steadily and at astonishing speed. But my panic-stricken mind could not comprehend its source. My yami must have either sensed the energy himself or sensed my confusion, for his grip on me loosened slightly and he seemed to be thinking. Then realization became obvious on his face. He pulled me harshly around and fixed me in the spot he was just in. Seconds later, a sharp, intense pain hit me in the back, and I screamed in both shock and pain. It coursed through me, my body going numb in the process. And then everything went black...  
  
..................................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
Ryou had never seemed more pathetic to me than he did at that moment, even with all the times I had seen him broken and bloody. After his one moment of courage, he quickly reverted back to his natural submissiveness. It disgusted me. How could anyone be so weak?  
  
I was mere seconds away from ending that weakness forever, when I noticed a look of confusion pass over Ryou's face. What was it now? What could have distracted him from me and his impending doom? I was curious now. I focused for a moment. I sensed... I sensed strong energy. It was Yami! I'd been focused so on Ryou that I had forgotten him! My back was turned to him and he was seconds away from attack. I became enraged. Enraged at myself for being careless. Enraged at Yami Yugi for daring to attack me. But most of all, enraged at Ryou for distracting me. I'd find an escape that would make them both pay.  
  
I pulled Ryou sharply around, switching our positions. I saw Yami release the attack, and then stare in horror after he realized what I had done. It was too late to call off the attack. Ryou was placed directly between Yami and myself. The energy blast hit him in the back. There was one short scream as he strained from the impact. Then he went limp. I released my hold on him and he crumpled to the ground, his eye closed, and lifeless from appearances. But I knew better.  
  
"Lucky for you, Yami," I said, turning my attention to him, "you were not aiming to kill. I assure you I would not have done the same in your place. You should take your opportunities as they come. But..." I prodded Ryou's form with my foot, rolling him over a bit. "You might as well have killed him in that shot. He will die anyway. You knocked him out with that attack. Now he is left defenseless against the shadow realm and you still have me to deal with."  
  
Yami's eyes were narrowed in frustration and guilt. In trying to save an innocent, he had doomed him. There was little for him to do. I laughed.  
  
"You should not try my underhanded tactics if you are not prepared for the consequences of them going wrong. Once again, your emotions have gotten the better of you. Not only have you condemned the one you were trying to save, but you have left yourself weaker as a result, and so you are less likely to save the others. Ha! Why don't you just give up now and save us both the trouble?"  
  
"I will fight to the bitter end." He said simply.  
  
"And I don't think you will have ever tasted such a bitter end, Yami."  
  
....................................  
  
Yami Yugi:  
  
Yami Bakura had an amazing talent for turning my every effort against me. When I saw him place Bakura in the path of my attack, horror overcame me. I had never imagined him doing that. It is hard for me to understand how he could put his host through the things he did. I have never felt anything but trust and protectiveness toward Yugi. Yet, Yami Bakura - a spirit much like myself, who had been trapped in a millennium item until the day his host unknowingly released him- seemed to live to torture his reincarnation. I'd never seen such heartlessness. All my other rivals had at least one touch of humanity in them. Kaiba, as harsh as he was, cared deeply for his little brother. Even the departed Pegasus had the love for his fiancée behind his diabolical actions. But Yami Bakura had nothing but his quest for power. He was entirely selfish. How someone such as him managed to survive the centuries, I will never know. But I could not allow such evil to continue on. Somehow, someway, I would put a stop to him. Even if I had to risk it all...  
  
....................................  
  
*at the party, Yami Bakura was actually wowing the group*  
  
Yami Bakura: *sings* ...hanging by a moment here with you...  
  
Honda: Wow. o.O  
  
Yami Bakura: Told you so. Just give me a chance and I'll amaze you every time.  
  
Yami Malik: 'Cept in a shadow game. You're yet to win one against a fellow item holder, aren't you?  
  
Yami Bakura: *mutters* Shut up, Yami Malik.  
  
White Angel: Alrighty! Votes! Be fair now.  
  
*Everyone writes down a name and Isis tallies the vote. Seto-2 ; Mai-1; Yami Malik-3; Ryou-3; Yami Bakura-5*  
  
Yami Bakura: *in disbelief* What the... I win!  
  
Isis: Yeah, I don't know how you did it either.  
  
Yami Bakura: WHOO-HOO!!! The card is mine!!!  
  
*White Angel rolls her eyes and hands him his prize. Yami Bakura dances around in celebration, being sure to taunt Yami, who didn't get any votes.*  
  
Yugi: You know, there is such thing as a gracious winner.  
  
*Yami Bakura ignores him*  
  
Jounouchi: That had to be fixed.  
  
Anzu: Who would fix it in his favor? He WAS good, you know.  
  
Jounouchi: Don't tell me you voted for him? *Anzu nods* Geez... Well I voted for Mai, who else voted for Yami Bakura?  
  
*Honda, Ryou, Yami Malik, and, of course, Yami Bakura raises their hands. Several odd glances were cast towards Ryou*  
  
Ryou: What? He was good. *scratches head* Just out of curiosity, who voted for me?  
  
*White Angel, Yami, and Seto raise hands*  
  
Seto: *shrugs* I wasn't going to vote for myself. That's tacky.  
  
Yami Bakura: It gets the job done!  
  
Mokuba: I voted for you, big brother.  
  
Isis: I did, too, Seto:  
  
Seto: The brother and the girlfriend. As least I see loyalty isn't dead.  
  
Yami Malik: Then Yugi, Malik, and Mai voted for me?  
  
Yugi: I thought you were funny.  
  
Mai: There was a certain appeal. You really got into it. I'll give you that.  
  
Malik: *shrugs* I didn't want to see you cry if no one voted for you.  
  
Yami Malik: *scoffs* Well the fangirls love me! *signs a picture White Angel took of him singing Dancing Queen "To Yuki Chan. With Love, Yami Malik" and kisses it.* The fangirls must be rewarded.  
  
Yami Bakura: *suddenly stops dancing and stares at his "Get out of torture card"* Hey, this expired December, 1997!!!  
  
White Angel: =P 


	17. Against All Odds

Me:  
  
Yami was a formidable opponent, but he was nothing compared to my awesome power. With Ryou out of the way, and the power of two millennium items by my side, he didn't stand a chance. Now I only had to get rid of him, Malik and his yami, and Kaiba, and then all the fangirls (and more importantly, the millennium items) would be mine!!! Drawing upon all my incredible power (with still some to spare) I destroyed Yami, leaving nothing but dust and ash where the former Pharaoh had been! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
*FWAMP!!!!!!!*  
  
White Angel: *brandishing her Almighty Pointy Stick* Damnit, Yami Bakura, what did I tell you about going on my computer! You're screwing with my story!  
  
Yami Bakura: *nurses his head where White Angel "fwamped" him* I wrote a better version. No one would expect you to let me do that. It would be quite a twist, don't you think?  
  
White Angel: Noooo... *pokes him*  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey! Stop that!  
  
White Angel: *reads what he wrote* You are such an idiot. You even wrote "me" in the POV spot. Baka...  
  
Yami Bakura: So sue me. It was worth a try.  
  
White Angel: No it wasn't, now get back to the party now, or I will make you play Twister with Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm going, I'm going, already!  
  
Yami Malik: *who had overheard them* What, you don't want to play, Yami Bakura? Many a fangirl would give her left hand to play Twister with me.  
  
Yami Bakura: Wouldn't that put them at a disadvantage? You know, that game kinda requires a left hand.  
  
Yami Malik: *is perplexed* That's true...  
  
White Angel: Oh, shut up, both of you. Get moving!  
  
Yami Bakura: You know, the fangirls sent me a bunch of "Get out of torture" cards. Shouldn't they be of some use here?  
  
White Angel: Read the fine print. "Void if not honored by current authoress."  
  
Yami Bakura: Dammit!  
  
....................................  
  
Yugi:  
  
I could tell that Yami was upset by the way things were going. The only way he could help Bakura now was to defeat Yami Bakura without injuring his body and then mustering the strength necessary to return Bakura to his body and get all of us out of the shadow realm. Yami doubted whether he was up to that.  
  
I encouraged him the best I could from inside my soul room. He'd given me strength in my times of need so many times; I only hoped I could help him as well. The stress and worry was really getting to me, and if I felt so bad, I could only imagine how Yami felt. He tried to block his frustrations from me, but he never was really good at that.  
  
Please, Yami, just do whatever you can. I said. If anyone can save them now, it's you.  
  
He's very strong Yami muttered, disheartened. I don't know that I can do this alone.  
  
You're not alone, Yami. I said. We're all with you. We're fighting beside you. Just hang in there, Yami...  
  
.....................................  
  
Ryou:  
  
I couldn't move. The attack had paralyzed me. My mind was hazy and confused. But I was still alive, though for how long I couldn't be certain. I was unable to focus enough to create a shield between myself and the shadow realm, and I was being drained as a result. I tried desperately to summon the eye's magic before I completely lost consciousness and was left at the mercy of the shadow realm. I struggled to activate it. But I was slipping... I tried to resist the blackness that was encroaching on my mind. It would be so easy to just let it take me, though. I was doubting whether it was worth fighting anymore. I'd tried to stand up for myself, and look where it had gotten me. Maybe it would be better if I just let it all end...  
  
Perhaps it was my musings over death, or a last lingering will to survive, but I finally managed to activate the eye, but it was in a way I never had before. I saw white instead of black. Light instead of dark. I had no idea what was going on. I heard a voice in the distance. At first, I could not make it out, then gradually, it became clearer.  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
It was calling my name. My first name. Only two people ever called me by my first name: my father, and my yami. But this voice... It was a woman's. It was soothing and kind. I felt as if I had heard it before, but I could not remember it. My thoughts were so blurred... I tried to place the voice, but to no avail.  
  
"Ryou, you must get up..." it said. This voice, this woman, she was trying to coax me into fighting my fate. Why would she care what happened to me? At this point, I didn't even care. And listening to a mysterious voice was what got me into this mess. I wasn't about to do it again. For all I knew it was another of my yami's tricks. Maybe he discovered he needed me for something. I'd had enough. At least in death I would no longer be used as a tool.  
  
"I know you have suffered much, but you mustn't give up, Ryou!" she said. "Death is not the answer. To give up without a fight would be a coward's escape, and I know you are not a coward."  
  
'Shows what she knows,' I thought. But I was still curious as to who she was. If it was my yami's trick, then he was losing his touch. I was not in the least convinced. I gazed into the light, trying to find the source of the voice. It was so bright... There was a figure there, but I could only make out a silhouette. But it seemed to be getting closer.  
  
"You are strong, Ryou. I know you are. You could not have survived as much as you did were you not. Now get up!"  
  
Why? What was the point? What good would it do? I didn't even think I could get up. That voice sure was persistent, though. Who was it? Why was the eye letting me see this? Was it the mind of some person that I was gazing into?  
  
"Please stand up and fight..." she begged. "You are needed, whether you believe it or not. Do not lie down and die..."  
  
She sounded close to tears. Why did she care so much? I peered through the light, and finally, I was able to see. Long, flowing hair, of a very pale blonde. Delicate features. Skin like snow. And sorrowful eyes of a soft and deep brown...  
  
"Please get up..."  
  
"Okay," I finally answered.  
  
..................................  
  
Yami Yugi:  
  
Yami Bakura and I squared off, preparing to battle. Never had the odds been so against me. I breathed deeply, trying to settle my nerves and clear my head. I cast my eyes to the sidelines and saw Bakura lying there where his dark half had left him. Strangely, the millennium eye was glowing faintly. But I could sense that Bakura's spiritual energy was still fading. He was using the eye, but not to protect himself. What was going on?  
  
"Leave him to his fate," Yami Bakura ordered harshly. "He'll never muster the strength and concentration necessary to save himself. I am your only concern. It is I you must face."  
  
I turned my attention from the crumpled heap that was the real Bakura. I could not waste time. "The rules?" I asked.  
  
"A standard fight of magical energy," he replied. "The object is to overpower your opponent, using whatever means necessary. The winner is the one who can walk away. The loser is subject to whatever punishment the winner finds appropriate."  
  
"And you intend to use both your items?"  
  
"Should it come to that, yes," he answered. "Although you are already weakened. I could very well defeat you with just the ring."  
  
He sneered. I vaguely wondered if my confidence was as frustrating to my opponents as Yami Bakura's now was to me. I took another deep breath and focused my power. Yami Bakura did the same. He was a bit faster than me, though, and a beam issued forth from his ring first. My attack soon followed and they met in midair. We each tried to force against the other. Whoever's stamina gave up first would lose. So far, he was not using the eye. That didn't say much for me, for I was struggling against just the ring.  
  
I used all my focus and power against him, but I was weakening at an alarming rate. The area where the attacks met was creeping towards me. Yami Bakura had a triumphant look on his face. He knew he had me beat. I searched for my hidden power reserves, trying to find that extra bit of energy to continue the fight. But I was losing.  
  
Then, suddenly, a beam issued forth from the sidelines. I turned my gaze to see its source. Bakura had amazingly gained consciousness and was using the eye to help me fight. He still lay on the ground, barely able to keep his head up, but he was fighting. Yami Bakura was now struggling to hold off two attacks. His advantage had been having two items. Now, two items were being used against him. Had he not been so arrogant and used the eye from the start, I doubt Bakura would have found the strength to regain its power.  
  
I pushed for more magic. Bakura and I forced the colliding powers closer to Yami Bakura. He strained visibly.  
  
Finally, the tides had turned in our favor.  
  
...................................  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
I had felt the weak activation of the millennium eye, but I hadn't thought much about. Ryou was probably just trying to save himself, though I knew he would not find the concentration necessary in his weakened state. I certainly had not expected him to come from the brink of death yet again to ruin my plans. His attack coupled with Yami Yugi's was tough to hold off. Even though they were both weakened, combined, their power exceeded my own. I could not hold them back for long.  
  
I tried to fight Ryou for control of the eye, but to no avail. It was as if there was another force guiding him. Where had he found this sudden determination? Had the eye chosen him to wield it over me?  
  
My power was draining steadily, but I would not yield. "I will not be defeated again!" I yelled. "I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! I ALWAYS RISE AGAIN!"  
  
I strained against them, even though I knew it would do no good. I was not going down without a fight. I called upon every ounce of power I had, but when either Yami or Ryou weakened, the other would find strength enough to make up for it. I could not regain my lead.  
  
Finally, my power failed me. I could no longer continue. My attack lessened, and Yami and Ryou's combined force overtook it, and collided with me. The blast threw me back. My body numbed and my senses failed. I blacked out.  
  
....................................  
  
Ok. NEXT chapter should be the last. Must tie up lose ends. The big question is "Just who was that mysterious voice that coaxed Ryou to keep fighting?" No, it is not completely out of the blue. She was mentioned. The reviewer who guesses her identity AND why (how) Ryou saw her wins...a cookie! Delivered by your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh bishounen! But if you guess right and don't tell me what bishie you want, you get a random one.  
  
.................................  
  
*Back at the party*  
  
Yami: OUCH! Mai, you are supposed to take your shoes off when you play this game! You could impale someone with those heels!  
  
Mai: You expect ME to take off my 300 dollar designer shoes? You have GOT to be kidding me.  
  
*Yami Malik had a game of Twister going. Only Mai agreed to play, so Yami Malik had issued an official challenge to the other yamis. Yami and Yami Bakura, being who they are, had to accept.*  
  
Yami Bakura: Will someone please flick the spinner thingy? I need a new position. My face is dangerously close to Yami Malik's butt, and I am telling you, I don't like the view.  
  
Yami Malik: Hey, Yami Bakura! Seeing as you are already in the position, why don't you just kiss my as-  
  
White Angel: Watch the profanity, Yami Malik.  
  
Yami: I really should have changed clothes first. Do you have any idea how hard it is to play Twister in leather pants?  
  
Mai: Is it any easier than playing in a short skirt?  
  
Jounouchi: Hey, that's the only reason I am still watching.  
  
Anzu: *mutters* Perv... *flicks arrow* Right foot yellow.  
  
*the players grumble and shuffle about*  
  
Yami Bakura: OUCH! The heels, Mai!  
  
Mai: Well, stay off my spot.  
  
Yami: Having the shortest legs sucks. *stretches to try to reach a spot*  
  
Yami Malik: H-hey! Watch it, Yami! HEY! *loses balance and falls, taking Mai, and Yami Bakura with him*  
  
Yami: *who alone was able to hold his spot* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! The mighty King of Games remains triumphant! Master of duels and party games!  
  
Yami Bakura: I wouldn't laugh too loudly, there Yami.  
  
Yami: And why is that? *suddenly notices the everyone else is watching and laughing* What is it?  
  
Isis: *giggles* Where on earth did he get those?  
  
Yugi: He, he... Custom made.  
  
Yami: *nervously* What is it?  
  
Malik: I think you stretched too far, Yami.  
  
Yugi: *busts out* YOU SPLIT YOUR PANTS!!!  
  
White Angel: *whistles her approval* Dark Magician boxers. Stylish.  
  
Yami: *blushes heavily and steals Yami Malik's cape, wrapping it around his waist. He stomps off*  
  
Yami Malik: Hey! That's mine! *cries*  
  
.....................................  
  
R&R! 


	18. Return to Innocence

*Yami eventually came back to the party. The mighty Game King wasn't one for caring what most others thought, so he didn't stay embarrassed. He had, however, returned wearing pants that were, if anything, tighter than the last pair.*  
  
Seto: Don't you learn? Why do you insist on wearing such tight clothes?  
  
Yami: I shall not be discouraged from showing off my sexy body just because of one incident.  
  
Isis: You can barely move in those.  
  
Yami: I can move just fine, thank you.  
  
Anzu: Oh, yeah? Squat.  
  
Yami: WHAT?!  
  
Anzu: Squat down. I'm willing to beat you can't without either splitting a seam or cutting off circulation to your feet.  
  
Yami: Humph. *crosses arms* I don't need to prove myself to you. *Looks around* Aren't we missing a few people.  
  
White Angel: Ryou and Yami Bakura are baking the cookies.  
  
Yami: You let Yami Bakura near sharp objects and a stove?  
  
*Focus on the kitchen*  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, Ryou, is the oven supposed to smoke like that?  
  
Ryou: *turns around from stirring the batter to see black smoke billowing out of the oven* AAHHHH!!! What did you do?!  
  
Yami Bakura: *defensively* I just put the tray in like you said to.  
  
Ryou rushes to the stove and opens it. More smoke billows out. He grabs a couple pot holders and carefully but quickly pulls out the cookie tray. The cookies were burned to a cinder and a couple were on fire. Ryou threw them in the sink and ran water over them. When the danger had passed, he went to the stove to find the cause.  
  
Ryou: Yami! You set the oven for 600 degrees! I told you to set it for 300!  
  
Yami Bakura: *shrugs like none of this was his fault* I thought it would cook twice as fast that way.  
  
Ryou: You are supposed to check with me before you do stuff like that!  
  
Yami Bakura: Ryou...  
  
Ryou: It's just like you to come in here and mess things up. First, you mixed the eggs in without removing the shells-  
  
Yami Bakura: Ryou...  
  
Ryou: Then you start playing knife games on the counter, and you spill milk all over the floor...  
  
Yami Bakura: Ryou...  
  
Ryou: What?!!  
  
Yami Bakura: You left the oven door open and your apron is kinda on fire.  
  
*Ryou looks down to see his apron flaming. He shrieks, rips it off, and throws it in the sink, running more water. He slams the oven shut, and turns off the heat.*  
  
Ryou: Alright... That's it! I can't take it anymore!  
  
*The kitchen doors fly open and Ryou tosses Yami Bakura out of the kitchen and into the room with everyone else. The others stare at the spectacle.*  
  
Ryou: Stay out of my kitchen! *turns and returns to the kitchen in a huff*  
  
White Angel: Okay, so maybe Yami Bakura helping out in the kitchen wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Malik: Wow. I didn't think Bakura had it in him.  
  
Yami Bakura: *grumbles* The kitchen is HIS territory.  
  
....................................  
  
Ryou:  
  
The vision gave me the will to fight on. My body was still mostly numb, and it took all my strength just to lift my head. My mind was clear again. I could focus. I saw Yami Yugi battling with my yami. And he was losing. The vision had told me to fight, so that was what I was going to do.  
  
My yami was strong, but not strong enough to stand against both me and Yami Yugi. I could feel my yami fighting me for control of the eye. But he couldn't win. The eye's magic rested with me. I was now its rightful owner. I strained my powers, as did Yami Yugi. And it paid off. My yami fell.  
  
Yami Yugi came to me first. Now that the eye was once more protecting me from the shadow realm, I was slowly regaining my strength. He helped me to my feet, but I needed him to support me. My legs still did not completely work on their own.  
  
Yami led me over to where my yami still lie. My yami was just knocked out, not dead. But it would not take much to finish him off. The shadow realm was already draining the spiritual energy from his unconscious form. Yami spoke up.  
  
"We can end it all now," he said. "We can destroy him, eliminate all possibilities of his return." He was asking my opinion. I shook my head.  
  
"Wouldn't that just make us like him? That's just what he would do, and I do not want to be like him."  
  
"What do you propose then...?"  
  
________________________________________________  
  
The phone was ringing as I opened the door to my house. I had regained my full mobility and didn't so much as stumble as I rushed to catch it. I knew who it was.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Ryou, where the heck have you been?!" came my father's voice. "I've called you three or four times, and you never answered. I left the number on the second message, why didn't you return the call?"  
  
My father's rapid-fire questions didn't exactly take me by surprise. I understood his concern. But I had no answer ready. I was tired. Tired from the experiences of the last few days and the years before that, and tired of lying to explain away it all. Father noticed my silence and spoke again. "Ryou, what's wrong?"  
  
It was like a dam breaking. The stress of it all got to me and I broke down on the phone. I not even sure of what I said, but Father wasn't either. He couldn't make it out through my sobs. He hushed me and told me to calm down and tell him again what happened. I didn't want to tell him all that I had hidden from him over the years over the phone. I felt I owed it to him to tell him to his face. That is, if my boldness held up. But I had already started, and now he wanted to know what was bothering me. And I wasn't going to lie again, not even to make him feel better.  
  
I told him about the accident at the movie theater and having to go to the hospital. It explained both why I hadn't phoned him, and (at least partly) why I was upset. And it wasn't a lie.  
  
He immediately started fretting over me, saying how he knew he shouldn't have left me alone. Now it was my turn to calm him down. I said that it just happened, and nothing could have been done to prevent it. But I couldn't talk him out of cutting his trip short, no matter how I tried. He would be on the first plan back to Japan that he could get.  
  
I felt guilty after hanging up the phone. I didn't like to worry father. That's why I had kept so many secrets. But no more. I had it in my head that I would explain everything to him once he got home. Everything. Then, hours later, after more thought, I realized I wouldn't know where to start. There were so many questions. Would Father believe me? Would he think I was losing my mind? Even if he did believe me, he would blame himself. He had given me the ring.  
  
Needless to say, I decided later to leave it at what I had already told him.  
  
At the earliest, Father wouldn't be home until late the next morning. I had the rest of the night to myself. It was probably the last solitude I would see for a while, what with my father's worried protectiveness.  
  
I stepped outside onto the back porch. Yugi's damp jacket still lay on the floor just outside the door. I would have to remember to get that back to him.  
  
The air was still heavy from the rain. Clouds blew across the moon, causing the shadows to move as the moonlight came and went. The wind rustled my hair nicely. I closed my eye against it, just enjoying this simple pleasure. I breathed the night in deeply. The scent of rain still hung in the air and I could hear little drops of moisture falling from the plants as the wind blew their leaves. The peacefulness of it was bliss as far as I was concerned.  
  
I gazed up at the stars. They blinked in and out as the clouds passed over them. My mind could not help but wonder back to the days events, and they baffle me even now. Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu had all been fine. Yami Yugi had helped me release them from their card prisons. They woke up in Anzu's house, and were a bit nervous around me. I can't say I blamed them. But the image my mind focused on most was that of the woman. My mother, I was certain. As if right out of the pictures my father had always shown me. The eye had the ability to see the dead. Yugi had told me later that he had heard of an instance such as this one from Pegasus's diary. But as many times as I tried (and I assure you, it was almost everyday) I could never get the millennium eye to repeat that one bit of magic again.  
  
I had never really grieved that my mother had passed away. It is hard to mourn someone you never knew. But now it seemed so much harder to accept it, now that I had seen her that one time. Father had always talked about how beautiful and kind and strong she was. I saw now that he was right. As great as she seemed to me in that one moment when I was in need, she must have been perfect in life.  
  
It was beginning to rain again. A light shower. I turned back inside and headed to my room. I was extremely tense. I decided to take a hot shower to take my mind off things. My clothes were dirty and I knew my body had not been washed while I was out off it. It would do me good.  
  
I emptied the contents my pockets onto my dresser. My wallet, some loose change, and a single card.  
  
The hot water was incredibly refreshing. I stood there for well over ten minutes, just enjoying the steam and the water dripping down my body (it was so good to have it back). I was cleansed, body and soul.  
  
I dressed into a fresh pair of pajamas. I was just about to climb into bed and catch up on some rest for my weary body and mind, when the card I had placed on the dresser caught my eye. It didn't seem right to just leave it there.  
  
I picked it up and examined it. An image much like my own glared back at me. Hair, white like mine, only more wild. Face twisted in an expression of resentment. And a single eye narrowed in a harsh gaze.  
  
I wouldn't have felt right if I had allowed Yami Yugi to destroy my yami. And he had escaped from the shadow realm so many times that it seemed pointless to leave him there. If I had, I don't think I would have ever slept well again. So I had invoked the eye, using its magic to seal him in a card the same way he had sealed up Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. It was the only way I knew how to keep him under control.  
  
I walked to my shelf and pulled a book out. I placed the card that contained the soul of my other half inside the cover and closed it. I glanced at the title of this particular book. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Fitting. At least I wouldn't forget where I had placed the card for safe- keeping.  
  
I flicked off the light and crawled into bed. I let my head sink into the soft feather pillow. My muscles almost instantly relaxed. I wished my mind shut off that easily. I couldn't help but wonder just how long the peace would last. It never seemed to last long. As soon as I recovered from one adversity, another seemed to be in the waiting. It was almost as if there was someone out there who delighted in watching me suffer. Who would put me through hell so long as it amused them. Maybe it was several someones, for all I knew. But I soon dismissed these thoughts. Who could find so much entertainment in me, anyway?  
  
.................................  
  
Yami: So where's Yami Malik hiding?  
  
Anzu: He got all depressed after you stole his cape and he went hide in the back with a gallon of coffee Haagen Dazs and a bottle of vodka he stole from Malik's review gifts.  
  
Malik: And I had plans for that, too!  
  
Yami: All that for a purple cape? I brought it back. See? *reveals the cape*  
  
Yami Malik: My cape!!! *He comes running from the back room, his face very flushed. He snatches the cape from Yami and holds it like a little kid holds his comfort blankie.*  
  
Jounouchi: Normally, I'd blame the caffeine, sugar, and alcohol for this sort of behavior, but seeing as it's Yami Malik...  
  
Yami Malik: Silence, mortal! This is no ordinary cape, for when I dawn this cape, I become...  
  
*he puts the cape on and spins around. Malik, buries his head in his hands at the awkwardness of it all*  
  
Yami Malik: I become...Bish-O-Man! *sticks his chest out* Caffeine, sugar and alcohol combine to transform the mild-mannered Yami Malik into the Great Bish-O-Man! Sexy being from another time! Able to make ten fangirls faint with a single smile and a wink! I am Bish-O-Man!  
  
Seto: I... am going to be sick.  
  
Honda: When did he come up with this fantasy?  
  
Malik: I don't know, it's a new one to me.  
  
*Finally, Ryou breaks the awkwardness by arriving with the freshly baked award cookies.*  
  
White Angel: Alright, line up for your deliveries. Every reviewer who mentioned both Ryou's mom and that millennium eye as the cause of her appearance because it can see the dead gets a cookie. There were a lot of good answers, and a lot of close ones, but I had to draw the line somewhere. All bishies report for your cookies and stun-guns.  
  
Yugi: Stun guns?  
  
White Angel: For your own safety. Some fangirls are known to be rabid, and I don't know which is which. This is just in case some don't understand that they get to keep the cookie, not the bish.  
  
Yami: Fair enough.  
  
White Angel: Okay, Ryou. You're delivering to lily22, Kaehimi, Shadow- Assassin, Kuragari no Tenshi, Shadowwolf, and my good friend, Nefuit. *hands him a bag of cookies*  
  
Ryou: I hope they all appreciate all the work I did for this contest.  
  
White Angel: Yami Bakura, you're deliverin' to Sesca, PocketBunny, Shadowwolf-  
  
Yami Bakura: Isn't Ryou delivering to Shadowwolf?  
  
White Angel: Well, she requested the both of you, and seeing as you sorta are the same person, I couldn't really argue with that. Oh, and you're delivering to Sailor Comet, too.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ah, Sailor Comet... The only one on my side. The only one who understands me. I should take her to a bar or something.  
  
White Angel: Riiiiight... Well, Yami, you're going to Cettie-girl, YamiShiningFriendship, and The Pharoahs Light and Dark. Yugi, you're also going to the Pharoahs Light and Dark (for the same reason the Yami Bakura faced) and to Kayla, The Couch Warrior.  
  
Yugi: I like Kayla. She shares the cookies.  
  
White Angel: Malik, you go to Twill and JessiChi.  
  
Malik: Only two? Man, I'm slacking.  
  
White Angel: Yami Malik-  
  
Yami Malik: Bish-O-Man, please. Or "Your Sexiness", whichever you prefer.  
  
White Angel: Fine, whatever. You go to Kuroneko Yajuu-DarkGatomon, SilverWolfe, Gatochu, and Yuki Chan.  
  
Yami Malik: For this special delivery, I must put on my "Special" leather.  
  
White Angel: Just remember to control yourself. You're delivering cookies, not serving as a Chip N Dale's dancer.  
  
Yami Malik: Humph! Take away all my fun, why don't ya?  
  
White Angel: Jounouchi, you're delivering to Ice Blue X.  
  
Jounouchi: Only one?  
  
White Angel: 'Fraid so.  
  
Seto: That's pathetic.  
  
White Angel: Seto, you're bringing a macadamia cookie to -NC--.  
  
Seto: What?! I only got one, too!  
  
Jounouchi: Who's pathetic now?  
  
White Angel: *shrugs* I just fill requests. Now go deliver. I have questions to address.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
These are just some questions that I am regularly asked through reviews and e-mails, and I would like to just take this time to address them.  
  
------Will you be doing another fic?  
  
Yes, eventually. When the homework lets up. My Harry Potter crossover will likely be the next one I do, but don't expect to see much of it anytime soon.  
  
------Would you read my story?  
  
I am very busy lately, but I do try to read some. Unfortunately, I cannot review because of a glitch in my computer. I do sometimes review via e- mail, though.  
  
------Will you write any lemons (explicit fics)?  
  
Likely not. Until Nov. 2, I technically wasn't even supposed to read them. (Yami Bakura: Like that stopped you--*FWAMP* Ow!) Plus, I REALLY wouldn't know where to begin on that. I guess I'm just too innocent.  
  
------Will you write any yaoi (shonen-ai)?  
  
This is another likely no. I have nothing against yaoi fics, in fact, I have enjoyed a few of them. It's just that half the fics on FF.net are yaoi. Everyone else is writing them, and I tend to avoid what everyone else is doing.  
  
------Do Malik and his Yami REALLY act like they do in your fics?  
  
No. In my fics, Malik and Yami Malik's characters are completely made up for the sake of humor. Malik and his Yami just aren't very funny normally.  
  
-------I did a fanart based on you're stuff. Would you like to see it?  
  
Yes, always. I love seeing fanart.  
  
-------Can I use your concept/name/scene/idea for my fanfic/fanart/doujinshi?  
  
The answer is usually yes, but I would like it is you e-mailed me about the situation first.  
  
-------Why are the side-stories longer than the actual fic?  
  
Usually, it only looks longer because of the spacing. If it actually is longer, that's because I just got carried away.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to R&R! 


End file.
